The True Chosen One
by Bloody Phantom
Summary: Qui-Gon knew he was meant to train the Chosen One. What he didn't know, was that he was already training him. Qui-Gon/Obi-Wan Bonding with a little of Obi-Wan/Anakin Bonding
1. Prologue:

**The True Chosen One**

**By Bloody Phantom**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Star Wars, I wouldn't be writing fanfictions online! I don't own Star Wars. Though, I did make up Shela Kenobi and Healer Skent Usling. They are mine.**

**Prologue**

The wind blew harshly between the tall buildings. It was rare to have such strong winds on Coruscant. They had to ban certain old models from flying. The older speeders did not have the power to fight against the heavy winds. With the older models grounded, the sky was clearer, showing the bright stars in the night sky. It was late, very late. Almost everyone in this part of the planet was either asleep, in their sleepers, or flying overhead, anxious to get home to their awaiting sleeping couch. Everything seemed calm.

A young woman was standing in front of the giant doors of the Jedi Temple. The wind wildly blowing her ginger-colored hair into her face and her skirt brushed around her legs. She held her shawl tightly around her shoulders with one hand in an attempt to remain warm. She eyed the structure with her piercing brown eyes with doubt as she stroked her round belly with her other hand. She had been to countless healers to help explain why she was pregnant, but they were unable to help her. Until the last healer she saw, told her to try the Jedi Temple. This was her last hope to explain this mysterious phenomenon. She traveled far from Stewjon to see the Jedi.

She felt the child in her kick against the side of her stomach, as if he was telling her to enter. She glance down at her large belly and shook her head. "You sure are eager, my little miracle," she said. She glanced back up at the large building and sighed with determination. With a hopeful heart, she entered the building.

The entrance hall was void of everything but a half circular desk with a young Anisonian Jedi, tall, thin, and big eyes. The Anisonian looked up when she entered and bounced in excitement, finally having something to do to pass the time. "What may I help you with, madam?" he asked when she approached the desk.

She hesitated. Was it within her rights to request aid in their infirmary? She was not a Jedi. The baby kicked again and she felt the first wave of the labor pains. She gasped and one hand grasped the desk to prevent her from falling over. The Anisonian Jedi stood up quickly. "Madam, you alright? Should I get a healer for you?" The Jedi was obviously flustered, unsure what to do.

"Calm yourself, you will, Padawan Alwani. Take care of this, I will," a voice came from next to her.

"Yes, Master Yoda," the young Anisonian Jedi said respectfully as he returned to his seat, eyeing her with concern.

She turned and saw a short, old, green troll-like creature standing there, leaning against a cane. He eyed her until he saw the grown belly. He stared at it with such knowing and wise eyes, that she knew she came to the right place.

"Master Yoda, the Jedi Grand Master, I am," he introduced himself. "And you? Hmmm?"

"My name is Shela Kenobi, Master Yoda, from Stewjon. My baby…" she started to explain, but the short Jedi interrupted her.

"To the healers, we will go. Explain there, you should. Follow me," he said not unkindly, before turning and walking down the hall, his cane making click, click sounds down the hall.

The baby calmed in the Jedi presence and she was thankful for it. Ever since she developed the little bump in her stomach, there was such discontent. Her baby always moved around, hitting the side of her stomach. It made her very uncomfortable. It was like her little boy was unhappy where he was. There was nothing to calm him down, but, since she first caught sight of the Jedi Temple, he had been still for the first time since the pregnancy was noticed. It was like the mere sight of the Jedi Temple had calmed the baby down, like he knew. Knew what, she did not know, but she did not complain.

The lights of the Infirmary was on and there was a Mon Calamari in white, a healer, to her relief. Sleepers were lined the right side of the room. On her left, closer to a set of doors that led to an office at the other end of the room, was a hallway. Closer to her, on the right, was an open door to a sitting room of some sort, with chairs and end tables, a waiting room maybe? The Mon Calamari seemed to have been expecting them. He bowed in respect to the Grand Master Yoda. "Master Windu told me to tell you he'll be down shortly, Master Yoda. He wanted to change into fresh robes before presenting himself," he explained before turning to her. "Come, come, madam. Let's get you checked out," he said, ushering her to a sleeper.

"In a private room, Miss Kenobi should be placed," Yoda interrupted.

The Mon Calamari titled his head in confusion, but didn't question his orders. Instead, he led her down a white hallway that went off from the main room and placed her into a private room. Yoda followed behind them.

"My name is Jedi Healer Skent Usling. How far along are you, Madam Kenobi?" he asked as he ushered her to the sleeper.

"I should be due any day now, Healer Usling and it's not Madam," she said just as another Jedi entered the room. The man was dark-skinned and bold. He had broad shoulders and looked rather young, compared the small green Jedi beside him. He closed the door behind him, allowing them privacy.

"Nice it is, Mace, for you to join us," Yoda greeted. "Begin her story, Miss. Kenobi, was."

The dark-skin man gave her a quick look over and titled his head in greeting to her. "I am Jedi Master Mace Windu and you are…?" he asked

"I'm Shela Kenobi, Master Windu. I…" She looked over at Yoda for permission to continue.

"Healer Usling..." He turned to the Mon Calamari instead.

"Yes, Master Yoda?"

"Confidential information you are about to hear. Tell no one, you must, or lives might be ruin."

The Healer nodded as he helped make Shela comfortable by handing her more pillows. "I understand, Master Yoda. I pledge to remain silent on what I hear tonight unless told otherwise by you," he promised. He sat down on the stool next to the sleeper. He turned to Shela. "You may talk while I check your health and that of the baby's health." He held up a device that would scan her body for any health issues.

"You may begin your story, Miss Kenobi," Master Windu encouraged.

She nodded, ignoring the Healer next to her. "I…I don't know how it happened, Master Jedi," she finally said in distress. "I have never touched a man. I had made a vow to myself never to touch a man until I was wedded, unlike my older sister. She was cast out of my family when they found out and d…died alone during childbirth, not even her baby girl survived." She paused to take a deep breath. "I swear, Masters, I am clean and untouched. When my parents found out I was pregnant, they did not believe that I haven't been with a man. I was cast out as well, but I…I haven't been with anyone. I went from healer to healer trying to find an explanation to my sudden pregnancy, but they had no clue. All they could prove was that I was untouched, but somehow pregnant. The more time went by the more my baby kicked inside me, as if anxious to get out. My last healer had told me to come here that you might be able to help me understand why this happened." She had tears outlining her eyes, but they didn't fall. She refused to let them fall. She had cried too much over this already. "Do you know why this happened to me?" she asked desperately.

"Hmmm…" Yoda murmured thoughtfully, ignoring her last question. He and Master Windu shared a look before he turned back to Shela. "Quiet the baby is now, hmm?"

She nodded. "Since I first saw the Temple, Master Yoda. He had calmed a lot. It's…comforting."

Yoda closed eyes and Shela could do nothing but wait in confusion. He opened them again and stared at her stomach. "Powerful, he is. Strong, he will be." He turned to Master Windu. "Child born from the Force itself, he is."

Master stared at him. "You don't think…" He ran the sentence off in well-disguised disbelief. "That would mean the Sith will soon be upon us, if they aren't here already. It's been over a millennia since they were last heard of." He turned to Healer Usling. "Are you able to test the child midichlorian count from inside the womb?"

The wide-eye healer nodded. "It will take some time and it would hurt the mother," he said turning to Shela, silently asking for permission.

She eyed the three Jedi. "What are midichlorians?"

"They are tiny intelligent microscopic life forms that live inside the cells of all living things. It is what allows Jedi their powers. The higher the count, the more in tuned one is in the Force," Healer Usling explained. "You need to have at least the midichlorian count of 7,000 to be considered for Jedi training and the average Jedi has about 10,000. I will test the child once he is out of your womb. It's only a question of doing it now or later."

She shifted on the sleeper. "May…may we do it later?" she asked. The three Jedi nodded, to her relief. She was not big on pain. She opened her mouth to return the conversation back to why this was happening to her, but a knock on the door interrupted them.

"Speak more of this later, we will," Yoda quickly said before Healer Usling called the person to enter.

The door opened and another Jedi appeared. He was a tall and broad human with blue eyes that sparkled with warmth and amusement and long, rich brown hair, parts of his hair was tied back away from his face. He had a slight beard starting to grow around his lips and chin.

At the sight of him, the child in her kicked and a feeling of joy washed over her. She gasped at the sudden movement and emotion. The feeling did not seem to come from her, but from her child, if that was possible.

"Madam, you alright?" the Healer asked in concerned.

She connected eyes with Yoda. He had a thoughtful look on his face as he eyed her and the new Jedi. He nodded as if he approved. Confused by Yoda's actions, she nodded in response to Healer Usling's question. "I'm alright, Healer Usling. I'm alright," she reassured, eyeing the new Jedi.

The Jedi eyed the room and bowed. "Master Yoda and Master Windu, I did not realize you were in here. I apologize. I was looking for Skent, but…" He glanced at the pregnant woman. "…if you are busy, I am sure it will do some good for my padawan to wait to be healed. It is not life-threatening," he said with a twinkle in his eye.

Healer Usling groaned. "Qui-Gon, you know how late it is? What could your reckless padawan do this late at night? Fallen out of his sleeper?"

The Jedi, Qui-Gon, chuckled. "You know how teenagers are. He was up showing his lightsaber skills with Padawan Hunda Likna." A smoothing feeling came over her from the baby when he spoke. She couldn't help but stare at the new arrive, wondering why he was having such a calming effect on her baby.

"Those two again," Healer Usling murmured under his breath. "Let me finish with this patient first, Qui-Gon. If she and the baby are healthy, I'll go see to your padawan," he promised.

Qui-Gon nodded his thanks. "Sorry for interrupting. I'll leave you to it." He bowed to Yoda and Master Windu. "Masters, Madam, Skent," he said as a goodbye before turning to leave the room.

Shela didn't know what came over her, but she suddenly wanted to know the man's name. "Wait," she called out softly. Her hand reached out as if she could stop him with the simple gesture.

The man paused and turned back to her. His eyes showing his confusion. "Yes, Madam?" he asked.

Shela narrowed her eyes at him, considering him, as she lowered her hand back to her stomach. "Who are you, if you don't mind me asking?"

The only sign that she had surprised him would be the slight way he leaned back, as if struck. "I am Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn."

She kept her eyes on him, studying how comfortable he made her baby feel, but couldn't seem to understand why. "Qui-Gon Jinn," she whispered, almost to herself. She tested the name on her lips.

Master Jinn stood there, waiting to be addressed again. His eyes flickered to Master Yoda and Windu as if they carried the answer. Shela nodded, satisfied, as she leaned back against her pillow.

"Go now, you may, Master Jinn," Yoda said.

Master Jinn gave her another confused look before nodding. He turned and left without another word. The door shut behind him.

Shela shook herself from her thoughts. "How am I pregnant, Master Jedi?" she asked, getting back to the topic. "When I have yet to touch a man?"

"Touched by a man, you were not, but by the Force, you were," Yoda explained.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"The child growing inside of you, Miss Kenobi, is the Chosen One. The one from a prophesy foretold long ago. He would bring balance to the Force. He is the hope for the Jedi and, possibly so, all species in the Galaxy," Master Windu explained.

"What?" she asked in disbelief, but before there was an answer, Healer Usling gasped. Everyone turned to him. He was holding a device over her stomach with one webbed hand and holding a data pad with his other webbed hand.

"Bad news, you have?" Yoda questioned.

He shook his head as he put his device down. "She's in labor!" he exclaimed. "Do you feel any pain, Shela Kenobi?" he asked as he rushed around the room to grab the proper equipment for delivering babies.

She sat up in shook. "Labor? But I don't feel any pain at all!" She placed a hand on her stomach. "He is pushing against my bladder, I believe, but that's it!"

The Healer turned to the two Masters. "Masters, I will need you to leave."

The two nodded. "In the waiting room, we will be," Yoda spoke before leaving with Master Windu.

Once the door closed behind them Mace Windu turned to Yoda. "You truly believe her baby is the Chosen One, Yoda?" he whispered quietly, in order to not be overheard. They made their way slowly down the hallway.

"The Chosen One, he is. Doubt this, I do not," Yoda said. "Hide him, we must, or tempted the Sith will be."

"Where would we hide him? Who will train him?" Mace asked as they stopped just before the main infirmary room, knowing Qui-Gon and Padawan Xanatos would be there. This was a conversation best not be overheard by anyone.

"Hide him in plain sight, we will. Know who should train him, I do." Yoda glanced into the main infirmary room where they could just hear the low tones of Qui-Gon's baritone voice and Padawan Xanatos tenor voice speaking to one another.

"What do you have in mind?" Mace asked.

Yoda leaned against his cane and peered up at him with wise, piercing eyes. "Rise in the Temple, he will be. Just like every other youngling, he will become. Hide his force signature, we must. Know he is the Chosen One, he will not."

"Which brings to question on who should know this information?" Mace brought up.

"No one else," Yoda said simply. "You, me, and Skent Usling only. Inform the rest of the Council, we need not. Less that knows, the better it is."

Mace nodded in agreement. "What of the Jedi you plan on training the boy? Will he or she be informed?"

Yoda shook his head. "Needn't be informed, he will be, unless needs be," he said before walking away into the main infirmary room. Mace sighed, but willing dropped the subject and followed him.

* * *

><p>They waited in the waiting room for an hour. Padawan Xanatos had fallen asleep with his arm wrapped to stop any infections by his Master, leading Qui-Gon to talk to Mace. Yoda sat cross legged on a chair, meditating. He was the first one to feel that bright riffle in the Force. He opened his eyes just as the other two Jedi Masters felt it. Their conversation stopped in mid-sentence. The first scream down the hall from the mother, as the pain hit her full force.<p>

"What…?" Qui-Gon started to ask, but Yoda was already rushing out of the room with Mace right behind him. "Qui-Gon, stay here," Mace said on his way out. Qui-Gon settled back in his chair, hesitantly.

Yoda didn't bother to knock on the door. He entered and Mace followed him, closing the door behind them.

Skent was by the sleeper, slowly placing a small, quite baby wrapped in a blue blanket in the mother's arm. Shela Kenobi looked unhealthily pale and exhausted. Perspiration made her skin shine in the light, but it enhanced the sickly pallid color of her face. Her hair was sticking to her forehead and cheeks, but her sparkling brown eyes stared at her baby boy with joy.

Skent made his way over to the two Master Jedi with his face in distress. He spoke quietly to them. "She has done her part, Masters. The Force is ready to take her. It was an easy birth, but…" He looked towards the mother and son on the sleeper. "…I don't know. She is dying."

"Will of the Force, it is," Yoda said sadly.

Mace nodded in agreement. "As you said, Skent, she did her part, bringing hope into the galaxy."

"Her child, Masters…" The Healer shook his head, as if not understanding. "…her child was protecting her from the pain of childbirth. As soon as he was out, the pain hit her. I don't understand how he was able to do that."

"Strong in the Force he is. Wanting to protect his mother from pain, he did," Yoda explained. "Talk to her, I must." He walked over to the mother who was smiling down at her young son. She looked up when he approached. He climbed on the chair and sat down. He stared at the child in her arms. "Name him, you should."

Shela smiled at her young son and said in a weak, exhausted voice. "Obi-Wan, my sweet son." She looked at Yoda with knowing eyes. "I'm dying, aren't I, Master Yoda?"

Yoda's ears fell slightly against his head and nodded, somberly. "Dying, you are. Remembered, you will be, Shela Kenobi."

She nodded, seemingly accepting her fate. She smiled down at her son. "He will be happy here?" she couldn't help but ask. "You'll take care of him for me?"

Yoda nodded. "Very well cared for, he will be. With the other initiates, young Kenobi will be raised. Become a Jedi, he will expect to be. For him, a Master picked out for already."

She swallowed back a sob. "Who?" she asked weakly, as her eyes began to drop. She forced them opened.

"Know who, you do."

Her eyes lit up with recognition. "The tall Jedi who…who came in before. Qui-Gon Jinn." Yoda nodded. "I trust your choice, M—Master Yoda," she said softly.

"Picked him, I did not. Picked him, your son did," Yoda corrected. "Good man, he is. Teach him much and care for him, he will." He shook his head slightly and corrected himself. "Love him, I dare say Qui-Gon will."

"Thank you," she said to him. Yoda nodded in recognition of her gratitude. She smiled and forced her head over to kiss her sons head. "I love you, my son," she whispered weakly. Her head fell back and her eyes closed.

Yoda closed his eyes as he felt her pass, only then did young Kenobi start to cry. Skent came over and picked the child up to smooth him through the Force.

"He has the midichlorian count of over 20,000. It went off the chart," Skent said. "We should hide his force signature now before someone senses him, Master Yoda."

Yoda nodded. "Once done, put with the other initiates, young Obi-Wan Kenobi will be."


	2. The First Encounter

**Chapter One: The First Encounter**

**Four Years Later**

A young boy giggled in his hands as he peered around the corner. An older Bothan woman was walking away from him, calling out his name. Her orange-ish yellow fur bristled in annoyance. "Obi-Wan! Obi-Wan, where are you?" She threw her hands out into the air and hissed in frustration, sounding very much like the feline she was. "How could you hide your own force signature so well at such a young age?" she murmured to herself.

The boy, Obi-Wan, giggled again and ran in the opposite direction from where his Crèche Master was searching for him. He dodged between the Masters and Padawans feet, startling them. "Watch yourself, young one." "Runaway initiate on the loose." Their startled cries had alerted his Crèche Master of his presence.

"Initiate Kenobi, get back here!" He heard her shout from the other end of the hall. He looked back and saw her heading his way through the crowded hall.

He gasped and looked around for a place to hide. To his luck, a Jedi Master and his Padawan was just opening a door to their living quarters, he ducked in without them noticing his presence. A quick look around was all it took to find a temporary hiding place. It looked just like the other Master and Padawan quarters, a couch, two armchairs on either side facing the holoscreen, on either side of the holoscreen were doors to their sleeping chambers, the open kitchen across the room from the holoscreen, a door with rectangular glass panes led to the deck outside was located on the wall right across from the entrance. He ducked behind the side as the couch as the Master and Padawan chatted.

"It's your turn to get dinner ready, Padawan," the master's baritone voice said with a little humor.

"Yes, Master," the Padawan said in a monotone voice.

Obi-Wan glanced from the side of the couch. The Padawan was a dark figure with brown hair and piercing dark blue eyes. He didn't look like he smiled often. Obi-Wan decided he didn't like him too much. He was dark.

The Master stepped into view, standing next to his Padawan. Obi-Wan smiled, immediately taking a liking to him. He was really tall with long brown hair, parts if it was tied in the back to keep it from getting into his face. He was facing away from him, so he couldn't see his eye color or his face. But he was light. He was what a Jedi Master should be, what Obi-Wan desperately wanted to be.

Obi-Wan snapped back into focus. If the Master turned, he would automatically see Obi-Wan. He needed another place to hide. He looked around and noticed one of the sleeping chambers doors were opened, the chamber door closest to him. He smiled a toothy smile and crawled towards the room. The room was small, but bigger than that of a Padawan's room and most certainly bigger than his own room. It had simple furniture, a nightstand, a closet, a window, and a sleeper. There was a huge sleeper. Obi-Wan had a wonderful idea. He would hide under the covers! He clapped his hands, proud of his smart idea. If only he could get on top of the sleeper.

It took effort and a lot of jumping, but he managed to climb on the sleeper with the help of the nightstand. He went under the covers and threw them over his head. He would never be found now! He giggled into his hand. He heard the chime of the front door and movement as the Master went to check. There was a swoosh sound as the door opened.

"Master Mula, is there something I could help you with?" Obi-Wan faintly heard the Master ask his Crèche Master. "You look flustered. You are alright? Please, come in."

"No, Master Jinn, I am not alright. Evening, Padawan Xanatos. Have you seen a little initiate running around? I seemed to have lost one. I can't find him anywhere. Last anyone saw, he was running somewhere around here." Obi-Wan giggled again. She would never find him here. He was hidden quite well this time.

"You lost an initiate? Have you tried to sense him in the Force?" the Master asked. He had a kind, low voice, Obi-Wan realized. He liked it. It smoothed and comforted him. It was a voice that Obi-Wan could fall asleep too. It sounded much better then Master Mula's voice, that's for sure. Why couldn't this Jedi Master read to the initiates before sleeper? Obi-Wan would actually remain still and listen. He wouldn't be trying to jump on his sleeper or sneak away. Maybe he could ask Master Mula if this Master could read to them. That would be a whole lot better and Obi-Wan would promise to be good, really.

"Of course, I've tried. He somehow, subconsciously, hid himself from me. This has not the first time he ran from me." Obi-Wan grinned at this accomplishment. He was proud of himself for being able to escape her so many times. Not many initiates could say the same thing.

"Powerful little initiate," the Jedi Master muttered. There was a pause. "I don't believe I have seen him. How old is he? What does he look like?" Master Jinn asked.

"He is only four, but he is small for his age." Obi-Wan frowned and glared at the tan colored sheet that covered his head. He hated being small for his age. Another younger initiate, a Bruck Chun, always made fun of him because of that, which was no fair because Bruck was only three. "He is human. He has short ginger-color hair, pale skin, and has the most unusual eyes. They change colors depending on his mood."

"Do you need help searching for him, Master Mula?" the Jedi Master asked his Crèche Master.

"Oh, no, Master Jinn. If you could just be aware, that would be fine. I'll find him eventually. I always do." Master Mula laughed off her embarrassment of losing a child. "If I can't, then I'll get Master Yoda. He seems to have a special connection to the child."

"Then, I shall keep my eyes out for him." Master Jinn promised.

"Thank you, Master Jinn."

Obi-Wan heard the door closed and sighed in relief. He was finally free of her and her dinners! He coiled in a ball, with his back against the wall and his head on the pillow. This was the bestest hiding place he had ever found! And it was comfy! And warm too! He closed his eyes and put his thumb in his mouth. He would just wait for dinner time to be over before leaving his hiding spot. Before he knew it, he had drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn leaned back in his chair and pat his stomach. "That was a wonderful meal, my Padawan," he said with a smile.<p>

Xanatos smirked at him. "That's because I made it, Master."

Qui-Gon laughed. "No, it was because I ended up helping you make it," he pointed out. He stood up and placed his plate into the washer. "We'll finish cleaning up tomorrow before our meeting with the Council."

Xanatos stood up with his plate. "Right, our last mission together, my trial mission," he said, remembering. He placed his plate next to his Masters plate.

Qui-Gon sighed sadly. Their last mission as Master and Padawan. He wondered what mission they would be sent on. He would miss having Xanatos as his Padawan. He would miss having someone to teach and care for. Maybe he would get another padawan after Xanatos was Knighted. "You are ready for it, I believe, Xanatos." He placed a hand on the younger man's shoulder. He still couldn't believe his little padawan would become a Jedi Knight soon. He still could remember asking him if he wanted to be his padawan all those years ago.

Xanatos gave him a look. "I know I'm ready for it, Master. I've been ready for over a year," he said with a tone Qui-Gon did not recognize.

He chuckled. "I just didn't want to part from you so soon, my Padawan."

Xanatos rolled his eyes and turned away. "I'm heading off to mediate before resting, Master."

Qui-Gon nodded. "Yes, I should do the same thing. Goodnight, my Padawan."

They headed their separate ways, each to their own chambers. Qui-Gon entered his room and immediately paused. There was a lump on his sleeper, under his sheets. He did not sense danger, nor did he believe anything dangerous could have made it this far into the Temple undetected. The lump moved slightly and there was a soft sound of breathing.

His mouth slowly formed into an amused smile as he approached the sleeper. He carefully pulled back the sheets. His eyebrows went up in surprise at the sight before him. A small human boy two or three years old, by the looks of it, was coiled up by the wall, his thumb was in his mouth. His eyes were shut and his breathing deep in sleep. His short ginger colored hair was sticking up all over the top of his head. The boy looked so pure and innocent, light waves of the Force came from him. It smoothed over the Jedi Master like water to a dehydrated man.

He sent a message through the Force to his Padawan, knowing Xanatos would not be deep into his mediation just yet. "_Xanatos, send for Master Mula if you will. Tell her I found her missing initiate_."

"_Master_?" He sensed his Padawan's confusion.

"_Just do it, Xanatos_," he said, not impatiently. "_Master Mula would be pulling her fur out at this time_."

He turned his attention back to the sleeping initiate, knowing Xanatos would contact Master Mula. He sat at the edge of the sleeper and shook his head at the sleeping child. "How the Force did you make your way to my sleeper, little one?" He touched the child's shoulders and gave a gentle shake. He chuckled when the child groaned and turned away from him, not wishing to be disturbed. "Come on, child, you must wake now and return to your own sleeper," he said softly as he continued to shake the young initiate awake.

The child turned to face him with a groaned and his eyes fluttered open. Qui-Gon inwardly gasped when he saw those pricing eyes. The child's eyes were the most unusual eyes he had ever seen. It was a swirling mixture of colors, green, blue, gray. At this point the green stood out more than the other colors, but Qui-Gon wouldn't be surprise if there were times when it was mostly blue or mostly gray. He yawned and rubbed his eyes tiredly with his fist. Then those eyes looked up at him and they widened, the color turning to a blue-ish gray color. "Oh, oh," the boy said, looking down, fearful of his punishment.

Qui-Gon chuckled at his innocent fear. He smiled at the boy. "What are you doing hiding under my covers, little one?"

The child turned his face into the pillow and muttered something Qui-Gon couldn't quite catch. He chuckled again. "I didn't quite get that, little one." He touched the boy's back, but the boy didn't look back up. Qui-Gon reached out and lifted the child into his arms, saying, "Come on, little one. Let's return you to your Crèche Master. She is very worried about you." The boy was extremely light, but that could have been a result of his small stature and age.

The boy latched his arms around Qui-Gon's neck and laid his head tiredly on his shoulder. "Dinner time over?" he murmured tiredly. He yawned again and snuggled his head into his new pillow.

Qui-Gon chuckled, "Is that why you were hiding from Master Mula?" He shook his head in amusement. "Yes, little one, I'm sure dinner is over. It should be well past your bedtime." He stood up and carefully made his way to the sitting room, knowing Master Mula would be there any moment.

"Sleepy," the young initiate slurred out sleepily.

Qui-Gon chuckled again. "I have no doubt, little one," he whispered to the boy. He heard the child's breathing deepen in sleep.

Xanatos was there, casually leaning against an armchair. He tilted his head at the sight of the initiate. "How did he get in here without us noticing?" he asked.

Qui-Gon shook his head slightly, trying not to disturb the child resting on his shoulder. "I have no idea, my Padawan. I found him asleep under my covers. Apparently, he wanted to avoid going to dinner." He turned sideways so Xanatos could see the initiate's face. "Is he asleep again?" he asked quietly.

Xanatos looked nodded. He smirked at his Master. "He seems quite content sleeping there, Master." He shook his head in mock disappointment. "You and your pathetic helpless creatures, Master. You seem to be a magnet to them. It's sad, really."

Qui-Gon was saved from responding from the chime on the door. He gave his Padawan a look. "Go get that, impudent Padawan of mine," he said in good humor.

Xanatos smirked as he headed towards the door. Qui-Gon followed behind him.

Master Mula did look flustered and worried when the door opened. Her red hair was a mess, sticking up all over the place, her fur was bristled, and her Jedi robes were in disarray. Her pointed ears twitched with nerves. She sighed in relief when she saw her missing initiate asleep in Qui-Gon's arms. "Oh, thank the Force!" she said with a sigh of relief. She came into the quarters, not at all acknowledging Xanatos. "Where did you find him, Master Jinn?"

Qui-Gon smiled in amusement. "Believe it or not, I found him asleep on my bed, Master Mula."

She snapped her eyes up to him in shock. "Your sleeper? How, the Force, did he end up there?"

"I do not know." Qui-Gon responded. "Imagine my surprise, to find a little one in my sleeping quarters." he said with a smile, showing he wasn't mad that his sleeping space was taken over by the young boy.

She stepped forward and held her arms out. "Thank you, Master Jinn. I'll just take him from here." She reached around the boy's body to take him into her arms, but he groaned and held tightly to Qui-Gon, almost choking him. He laughed. "I don't think he wants to go with you, Master Mula." The child relaxed once again as soon as the Crèche Master pulled back away from him.

She folded her arms and glare at the little runaway. "No, I don't suppose he does. Why don't you take him to his sleeper, Master Jinn? I'll lead the way."

Qui-Gon turned to his Padawan without directly answering her request. "Finish your meditation and go to bed. I'll be back in a few." he ordered.

"Yes, Master." Xanatos responded before making his way back to his bed chambers. The door closed behind him.

He turned back to the Crèche Master. "Lead the way, Master Mula."

"Thank you again, Master Jinn," she said as they left his living quarters.

"It is not a problem, Master Mula. I am glad to help in any way I can, not that I had much of a choice," he joked, referring to the child's tight grip he had around his neck.

Master Mula laughed along with him. "He must like you a lot, Master Jinn. Everyone adores him. He has a way with drawing people in and he has a very trusting soul, but there are very few people he is drawn too. You must be one of them, Master Jinn. "

"Are you one of them, Master Mula?" Qui-Gon asked curiously.

She laughed and shook her head. "No, no. Master Yoda is one, though, and a friend of his, a young Mon Calamari named Bant Eerin." She paused in thought. "His personal Healer, Skent Usling is one as well, I believe, or he had just learned to accept the Healer after seeing him every month. I think that is all. Well, including you," she added with a smile in his direction.

They continued down the hallway towards the initiate ward of the Temple in silence for a few moments as Qui-Gon thought of what she said. There were only a few Masters and Jedi Knights around, as it was getting late. They passed a few and nodded in polite greeting, before Qui-Gon brought up the subject again. "Personal healer? He has a personal healer? Why does he require a personal healer?" he finally asked as he shifted the child in his arms, to free one arm. He placed a hand on the back of the boy. The child sighed in contentment and burrowed his head into the side of Qui-Gon's neck. His warm breath brushed against Qui-Gon's neck. He murmured something in his sleep that Qui-Gon couldn't make out.

She shrugged. "I think there is something wrong with his midichlorians and since it's about his midichlorians, we are not able to be told what it is."

Qui-Gon nodded, understanding. Several years ago, the Jedi Council came out with a new rule about midichlorians. To avoid jealousy and boasting, the only ones that would know the midichlorian counts would be the Jedi Council and healers. Master's of the said padawan may only get the information if they put a request into the Council to know and they, more often than not, would usually deny the request. The Padawan would get his midichlorian count only when he becomes a Jedi Knight. They may tell whoever they want at that point. It becomes their information to give out freely once they pass Knighthood. Most Jedi Knight's, though, would tell their Master's and, maybe, their close friends, but usually no one else.

They made it to the initiate section of the Temple shortly after. Once entering the initiate ward, they didn't have to walk much farther before Master Mula stopped at one of the doors. "The rest of the initiates should be asleep, Master Jinn. You'll have to be quite at this point on," she whispered.

Qui-Gon nodded, remembering from his own years as an initiate that there were either three or four students to a room. He was stuck with three other initiates; one of them was Mace Windu. He smiled at the memories.

The door opened with a swish when she pressed the button. "His sleeper is in the far corner," she whispered. She moved aside to let him pass.

Qui-Gon carefully made his way into the room and passed the softly sleeping children to the corner. The boy was in a room with only two other boys. He made it just fine to the only empty sleeper, covers folded back, awaiting its owner. Qui-Gon knelt down by the sleeper and leaned forward until the child's back was on the mattress. As if realizing his pillow was about to move away, he once again tightened his grip around Qui-Gon's neck and groaned in displeasure. "Come on, little one. It is time to let go of me," he whispered into the child's ear as he reached back with his hands do undo the boy's grip. He managed to peal his arms away from his neck and the child quickly coiled into a ball, clinching his pillow like it was Qui-Gon's neck and let out a groan. His eyes slit open and he looked up at Qui-Gon through his half opened eyes.

Qui-Gon smiled at the childish sight and ran a hand through the initiate's ginger short hair. "Goodnight, little one. May we meet again in the future someday," he whispered before standing up.

"I…ike…you," the boy murmured to him sleepily.

Qui-Gon smiled gently and leaned forward. "I like you too, little one." The boy's eyes closed again and he sighed in contentment. His breathing deepened out again as sleep claimed him for the rest of the night.

Master Mula was standing by the door waiting for him. She smiled at him as he passed her and closed the door.


	3. The Passing Years

**Chapter Two: The Passing Years**

_Three Years Later_:

Seven-year-old Obi-Wan Kenobi poked his head out from behind a metal crate by the wall with wide searching blue eyes.

"Obi-Wan, I don't think we should be here," his Mon Calamari friend, Bant Eerin, said nervously from behind him. "Master Mula would not be happy to know you disappeared yet again, taking me along this time!"

He turned back to look at her. "Bant, shush!" his whispered harshly. "If you are so worried about getting caught then be quiet and we might not!" He returned to look at the big shinning spaceships docking at the Temple's personal spaceport for Jedi use. "If you continue to be loud, then we will get caught for sure," he continued to say as a large silver ship came into port. It made a loud hiss sound as it began to land.

Bant huffed. "Why did I agree to go with you?" she muttered to herself.

"Because you wanted to see the spaceport as much as I did," Obi-Wan answered disregarding the fact it was a rhetorical question. He looked around in awe at the big area full of ships. "Just imagine the day when we get to go on one of those and leave this planet to fly all around in space and save people."

There were creatures of all species cleaning, fixing, or doing something on data pads around the ships. Noise was everywhere, from the sounds of the ships to the creatures speaking to one another, and the sounds of tools.

"Obi-Wan, it's Master Windu!" Bant whispered fearfully.

Obi-Wan snapped his head to her. "What?" he asked in alarm. She pointed from the direction they came from. He looked over and saw the bold, dark-skinned Jedi Master making his way over. "Oh, oh. Get down!" he whispered, ducking lower behind the crates' and out of sight. Bant followed right behind him. His heart was pounding nervously.

It was only when he sensed the Jedi Master pass them that he looked up again. Master Windu was heading towards the silver ship that had just landed. The doors were already opened. A man stepped out from the ship, a familiar man. Obi-Wan stared at him, trying to figure out why he was so familiar. He was tall and broad with a small beard and long brown hair; parts of it were tied back. Obi-Wan couldn't seem much more than that from his distance.

"Qui-Gon. Welcome back, my old friend. It's been a few years." He faintly heard Master Windu greet the other Jedi.

The Jedi nodded in greeting. "Mace."

Obi-Wan frowned at the emotions radiating off from the man, guilt, sadness. A feeling overcame Obi-Wan, a need to tell the man that it wasn't his fault, that no one but himself blamed him. "I need to tell him it's not his fault," he said with a frown.

Bant glanced up at him from where she was still sitting, confused. "Tell who what?" she asked for clarification.

Obi-Wan didn't look away from the sad Jedi. "I need to tell that Jedi it wasn't his fault."

"What Jedi?" she asked as she sat up to look over the crate with him. She saw who Obi-Wan was talking about, but it didn't solve her confusion. "What wasn't his fault? Who is he?"

Obi-Wan shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I just know I need to tell him. He needs it."

* * *

><p>He didn't get his chance to talk to the distant Jedi Master until just before dinner rush hour in the Great Hall. Because they had gotten out of class early, Obi-Wan made his way to dinner in the Great Hall with his three friends, Bant, Quinlan Vos, and Garen Muln before the dinner rush. They were sitting around the table with their food in front of them and chatting, when Obi-Wan sensed the need to look around the Hall. Since it was still pretty early, there weren't many people around. He saw the Jedi Master from earlier, quickly, sitting alone at a table with a plate. He was glancing at a data pad in his hands and eating slowly. Obi-Wan poked Bant. "Bant, I'll be back in a second."<p>

Bant gave him a confused look. "Where are you going? You should eat," she asked as Quinlan and Garen started complaining about a class they had together.

Obi-Wan glanced back at the man. "I have to tell him, Bant and I'm not hungry."

"You're never hungry," Bant muttered to herself as she rolled her eyes. She followed his gaze to the man and sighed. "Obi-Wan…" She sighed again before she could utter a complaint. She saw how determined he was and nodded. "Alright."

Obi-Wan slipped out of his seat and walked over to the Jedi. The man didn't seem to notice his approach. His heart was pounding with nerves. He was going to talk to a Jedi Master! He would be telling a Jedi Master what to do! He reached out with sweaty palms and tugged at the man's robes. He started to fiddle with his sleeves, a nervous habit he couldn't seem to break.

The Jedi looked over in confusion. "Yes, Initiate?" he asked, his tone neither warm nor cold, but distant.

Obi-Wan looked at him with wide eyes. "It's not your fault, Master Jedi," he finally said with a small voice.

The Jedi raised his eyebrow and set down his data pad to turn his full attention to the boy. "What's not my fault?" he asked, hiding his confusion well behind a calm mask.

Obi-Wan shrugged. "I don't know, but you should know what I'm talking about. You're the only one that blames you. No one else blames you, not even the Force, Master Jedi," he said, letting the feelings and voice inside him guide him to what to say. "You couldn't stop it from happening. There was nothing you could have done. If anything, you stopped it from happening sooner. You stopped him from causing even more damage. You do know what I am talking about, don't you, Master? 'Cause, I certainly don't." He shook his head.

The Jedi's blue eyes turned cold. "I'm afraid I don't, young initiate." His voice was now cold and low.

Obi-Wan shrugged, as if it wasn't his problem if the Jedi didn't catch on. He was just doing what he knew he had to do. "You are one of its favorites, Master Jedi. You always listened to the Force not the Council, but you stopped listening to the Force and it's making it sad, Master." He put a frown on his face to prove his point. "As a re…result…" He struggled over the word. "…it's making me sad. Please forgive yourself, Master Jedi," he pleaded.

The Jedi Master opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a call from the doorway of the Hall.

"Obi-Wan! Let's go!"

Obi-Wan looked over and saw his three friends waving to him to hurry. They had finished their dinner and were ready to leave. He smiled at them and turned back to the Jedi Master, his gray-blue eyes turning green. "Please think about it, Master Jedi," he pleaded before running to join his friends. He felt the Jedi Master hardened stare boring into his back as he left.

* * *

><p><span>Five and a Half Years Later<span>

Obi-Wan, now twelve, sat on his knees on his sleeper, staring down at the data pad with dismay. The calendar on the pad was the only thing he saw. He was going to be thirteen in less than a month and he still was an initiate. He only had a few weeks to become a padawan. He sighed as he crossed off yesterday's date. He placed it on his pillow, but he couldn't stop staring at it. He looked down at it with a heavy heart.

"Worry yourself, you shouldn't, young Kenobi," a familiar voice came from behind him.

He turned quickly and saw the short figure by the doorway. "Master Yoda!" he exclaimed in surprise. It wasn't everyday he saw the Grand Master standing in his sleep chambers. He quickly stood up and bowed to the powerful being in respect.

Yoda walked into the room, his cane making clicking sounds as it hit the hard floor. "Right Jedi Master for you, coming tomorrow he is," he said as he sat on top of Garen's old sleeper. He had just left last week, having gotten a Master. He was now living with his new Master in his living quarters.

"Really, Master Yoda?" Obi-Wan asked in excitement. He continued to stand, knowing it was disrespectful to sit without being told to sit from the elder.

"Picked him, you did, Initiate Kenobi. Bond forming between you, there is. Know him, you do," Yoda said cryptically.

"I do? I did?" Obi-Wan asked confused. In his mind, he started going through all the Masters he knew, but none of them were close enough to him to form a sort of bond.

"Worry, you shouldn't," Yoda said again. He jumped off the sleeper and started walking away. "Jedi Knight, you are meant to be. Hmmm hmm." He nodded to himself before leaving the room without a backward glance.

The whole thing seemed bizarre to him. Was that the only reason Yoda came? Did he somehow sense his worry? Obi-Wan shook his head. It did not matter. What mattered was the information he gave to Obi-Wan. A Master was coming tomorrow. Obi-Wan's last chance at becoming a Jedi Knight. He wondered who this Master was.

* * *

><p>Qui-Gon groaned inwardly when he saw Mace and Yoda waiting for him as soon as he stepped off the ship. The very reason he tried to stay away from the Temple for so long, their constant nagging. Despite his feelings, he bowed respectfully to them. "Masters."<p>

"Qui-Gon, it's nice to see you in person once again. It's been a long time," Mace stated as they started walking out of the spaceport.

Qui-Gon walked next to him and Yoda was on the other side of Mace. "It has," he agreed.

"In time you are, for the Initiate Tournament," Yoda said.

Qui-Gon bit back a sigh, but couldn't stop his teeth clinching together in frustration. "I will not take a padawan, Master Yoda. And I did mediate on it as you suggested last time." He stopped to face the two Jedi Council members. "I had a slight vision." He shook his head mentally. It was the first vision he had ever had. He was a Jedi of the Living Force and not the Unifying Force. Having a vision was new to him, unique. It made him realize just how important the vision must be for it to have happened to him, a strong believer in the Living Force.

"Vision, you say, hmmm?" Yoda voiced. "Strange it is."

Qui-Gon nodded in agreement. "In this vision I was training a boy of…of unforeseen gifts. I was training the Chosen One, Master. If I must take on another padawan, then I would only do so by the will of the Force and it wishes that I train the Chosen One."

"Chosen One, hmmm?" Mace and Yoda shared a glance before the little green Jedi turned back to him. "Follow the will of the Force, you should. Help, it would, to listen to it," he said cryptically. "To the match, you should go. Find it enlightening, you may," he said before walking away.

Qui-Gon hid his surprise on his face and waited until Yoda was out of sight before turning to his old friend. "I just mention the Chosen One would appear in our lifetime and he did not look surprised at all. Does he know something?" He couldn't help but ask.

Mace started walking and Qui-Gon followed him. He nodded. "Lately, Yoda has been talking about darkness clouding the future. With the darken future, I believe Yoda could very well believe the Chosen One will appear sometime soon." He gave a smile to his friend. "Besides, Qui-Gon, when have you ever seen Yoda taken by surprise?"

Qui-Gon chuckled. "True, I suppose. Why does he want me to go to the tournament so badly? I am not going to accept a padawan unless he is the Chosen One."

Mace chuckled. "Alas, Qui-Gon, I believe you said you wouldn't unless it was the will of the Force."

Qui-Gon nodded. "Yes, and it's through the will of the Force that I should train the Chosen One."

Mace smirked in amusement. "But perhaps the will of the Force wants you to train a Padawan before the Chosen One."

Qui-Gon shook his head in indecision. "Maybe if it was the will of the Force, Mace, but I have yet to feel the need to take on another Padawan."

"Life may surprise you, my old friend."

* * *

><p>The next day, Qui-Gon made sure to keep busy for as long as possible, finding every excuse he could use to remain active and away from the Initiate Tournament. He had promised Mace he would show up, but he never said when he would. As long as he caught the last bit of it, he would be fine.<p>

Fortunately, he was able to keep mildly busy for a while, unpacking, showering, mediating, helping his friend in the Medic lab, catching up with another friend he hadn't seen in years, making lunch, eating lunch, sparring with an old friend, and cleaning his rooms. Finally, he decided to head down to the Initiate Tournament. If he was lucky, he would have missed all but the last match.

He was close to the gymnasium when he first heard the sounds of the buzz of lightsabers as they clash together and the gasp of the younglings who have yet mastered control over their feelings and emotions. He stepped into the room and leaned against the doorway. There was no need to find a seat, it should be the end. The place was crowded anyhow. He was sure, if he tried, he would have been able to find a place to sit.

There was a young Ferroan boy and a Hapan young girl in the middle of the room. The boy was in the defensive position and the girl was in the offensive position. The boy was blocking her aggressive swings with graceful swings. Qui-Gon sighed and folded his arms across his chest.

"Ah, Qui-Gon, here I thought were you going back on your word."

Qui-Gon glanced to the left and saw Mace sitting next to Yoda, close to the door. "Said I'll be here, Mace, I just never said when," he answered, turning back to the match.

"You certainly are cutting it close, Qui-Gon. There is only one more match after this one," he said before turning back to the match as well.

Qui-Gon decided not to grace him with a response.

* * *

><p>Obi-Wan couldn't sit still on the wooden bench in the front row. He had looked all yesterday for a Jedi Master he should know and have a forming bond with already, but with no luck. He had even gone down to the spaceport, determined to see who was coming in, but Yoda had caught him. The Grand Master had Obi-Wan stay behind in his class for trying to skip. Obi-Wan winced in memory of that punishment. His ankle was now supporting a new bruise from that wicked cane of his.<p>

He kept looking around the room as well, trying to catch sight of this Jedi Master. He was the next one up, fighting Bruck Chun, and he still hadn't seen this Jedi Yoda had told him about. He shifted in his seat again. Was he even here? How was Obi-Wan supposed to get his attention if he wasn't even here?

"Obi-Wan!" someone whispered from behind him. He turned and saw his friend Bant. She was not participating in the Tournament because she already had a Master, the Temple librarian who was sitting next to her. She managed to grab a seat behind him, much to his relief. It gave someone for him to talk to. "You better sit still. I hope you aren't worried about facing Bruck."

He shook his head. "I just can't sit…" He stopped when he felt the Force swirl ever slightly. He looked at those around him but they didn't seem to have noticed. He then, for unknown reasons, glanced at the door and paused. There was a man leaning against the doorway with his arms folded. He stared at the ongoing spare between Initiate Shleid Jak'gi and Initiate Nid'a Lja with distant eyes. He was a tall, broad man. "It's him." he whispered to himself.

"Obi-Wan? What is it?" Bant questioned.

He turned back to her with excited eyes. "The man by the door, Bant. He is supposed to be my Master. He is my last chance to becoming a Jedi."

Bant looked over and gasped. She turned back to him with wide eyes. "Don't you know who that is, Obi-Wan?" He shook his head. "That's Master Qui-Gon Jinn!"

Obi-Wan's eyes widened and he glanced at the man. Master Jinn was known as the most unorthodox Jedi in the Order. He had a habit of butting heads with the Council, going so far as going against orders. It was believed it was that reason alone that kept him from getting a seat on the Council. He had a strong belief of following what the Force told him to do, not the Council. He was strong in the Living Force as well. His eccentric methods had made him infamous among the Jedi. He was rarely ever seen at the Temple, staying mostly off-world for months, sometimes years, at a time. He had the best success record, an excellent swordsman and Force user. And the Force wanted him to become Obi-Wan's Master?

"You sure the Force wants you to be his Padawan?" Bant asked.

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes, I'm sure," he said with confidence. He didn't know how though. There were rumors that Master Jinn will never take on another Padawan after his previous one turned on him.

Bant didn't look certain. "Obi-Wan, one of the few things I know about him is that he is a believer of the Living Force. You, on the other hand, aren't. You two just don't balance out."

Obi-Wan shifted in his seat to face her better, completely ignoring the sparring behind him. "You're wrong, Bant. We do balance out if you think about it. He, the Living Force. Me, the Unifying Force. We'll be a team with access to both sides of the Force," he explained, his eyes lighting up with the belief he was right. He looked back at the Jedi still leaning against the doorway. He leaned over slightly to speak to Master Windu, who sat close to him.

"I guess I could see what you are saying…" He turned back to his friend. She glanced up at the match. "Obi-Wan, you're up," she said.

He turned back around and saw the victor to be Initiate Lja. He wasn't surprised. Though, two years younger than him, she was known to all the Initiates to being one of the strongest with a lightsaber. He looked over at Bruck. Bruck gave him a satisfied smirk. "What if I'm not able to beat him, Bant?" he asked nervously as they announced the winner and the last fight.

"You don't have too, Obi-Wan. Just remain calm and fight like a Jedi, not aggressively like Bruck," Bant answered quickly as Obi-Wan stood up. "Master Jinn wouldn't want an aggressive padawan," she said, even though Obi-Wan knew she couldn't possibly know what Master Jinn would want. However, most Jedi Masters want a padawan not ruled by strong negative emotion.

He stepped on the platform, facing Bruck Chun. Both of their lightsabers hissed opened. Obi-Wan tried his best to hide his fear of failing. He needed Master Jinn to accept him. There was no other Jedi who could. If Master Jinn did not accept him, then he would be sent to the AgriCorps. If he was facing anyone, but Bruck Chun, then he wouldn't fear so much. However, he _was_ facing Bruck and Bruck had a mad habit of bringing out the worse in him. His cruel words and actions, just made Obi-Wan's blood boil at times.

"Initiates! Go!"

The battle started. They both swung their sabers upwards with a hiss and they clashed with a loud buzz. Bruck glared at him. "I will finally be able to show you how much better I am, Oafy-Wan," he hissed out angrily.

Obi-Wan tried to shut out his taunts as he pushed against him. Bruck went flying back and landed on the ground, but he quickly got up again. "You are nothing, Oafy-Wan," he said with a sneer.

Obi-Wan breathed in and out, trying to remain calm, trying to act more like a Jedi Knight then a five-year-old child. His eyes flickered over to the doorway, where Master Jinn was watching the match. He had to remain calm for him. He wouldn't want an angry boy to train.

Bruck, unfortunately, noticed where Obi-Wan was looking. He flew over, raising his blade up to smite his fellow initiate. Obi-Wan quickly raised his blade as well, blocking the attack. They were once again locked. Bruck sneered at him. "You think you could get Master Jinn's attention. You really are pathetic, Oafy. Master Jinn will never take a padawan, especially not a poor, small _thing_ like you. You'll have to be special to catch his attention and you aren't special at all."

Obi-Wan glared at him. "And you are?" He pushed off of him and they circled each other, waiting for the other to attack.

Bruck nodded, continuing their conversation. "When I beat you, he would see that I am the best. He would pick me and you would end up at the AgriCorps. Don't worry, Oafy, you'll still have contact with the Force there. What little Force ability that you have, that is," he chuckled darkly.

* * *

><p>Qui-Gon shook his head at the two human boys. He could tell just by their fighting, that they did not have a good history. The white haired boy…Bruck Chun, was his name?...fought aggressively, it made him cringed as it reminded him to much of his former apprentice. The other boy…Kenobi?...radiated controlled, but not released, anger. Qui-Gon knew that if he didn't release his anger…it would not remain controlled for long, not at the rate Initiate Chun was taunting him. He couldn't hear the words from where he was at, but he saw the ginger hair boy's narrowing of the eyes and Initiate Chun mouth move into an angry sneer. He shook his head at the initiates' emotion.<p>

The match didn't last much longer after that. Initiate Kenobi finished Initiate Chun off with a simple kick under his legs. The force of Initiate Chun's back hitting the floor had loosened his hold on his lightsaber. Initiate Kenobi kicked his saber away from him and brought his saber to Initiate Chun's neck. Initiate Kenobi was announced the winner. The Jedi Masters and Knights stood up and clapped politely as some of the padawan's and initiates ran to Initiate Kenobi to congratulate him. The boy now radiated happiness as he was surrounded by his friends.

"Remarkable boy, that Initiate Kenobi is. Don't you agree, Qui-Gon?" Mace remarked to him as he stood and clapped respectfully with the other Masters and Knights.

Qui-Gon gave him a look. "Just because I happen to be here when Initiate Kenobi won a sparring match, doesn't mean it's the will of the Force that the boy should become my padawan, Mace." But even as he was speaking, he couldn't help but feel that pull. He looked over at boy, just as the boy looked up at him. They connected eyes for only a split second, but that was all it took for Qui-Gon to see the hopefulness in the initiates bright green eyes. Even from the distance, he could tell the boy's eyes were green. There was something familiar in the boy and the pull told him to go to him, but he ignored it. He pulled himself upright and walked away. He could feel the boy's eyes still on him as he disappeared down the hall.

* * *

><p>Obi-Wan's heart sank when he saw the expressionless Jedi Master walk away from him. He frowned. What did he do wrong? Did he displease the Master? Without really realizing what he was doing, Obi-Wan pushed pass the crowds to catch up with the unorthodox Jedi Master. He had to catch up to him. He just knew he had to try.<p>

"Obi-Wan! Where are you going?" He heard Bant ask him.

He didn't pause, but was able to look over his shoulder. "I have to catch up with him, Bant. Be right back!" he shouted back as he pushed pass the crowd. He ran up the steps and out the door into the now crowded hallway. Everyone was in the mist of leaving, crowding the hallway with people. Obi-Wan jumped to see over their heads, trying to catch sight of Master Jinn. He didn't have any luck. The Jedi Master would have been long gone by then. He frowned in disappointment with himself.

Obi-Wan heard the familiar click, click, of Yoda's walking cane come up from behind him. "Talk to him, you should, young Kenobi. Stubborn, he is."

Obi-Wan turned to the short Grand Master. "But I don't know where he is."

Yoda swung his cane and hit his ankle. Obi-Wan winced. The Grand Master had hit the ankle that had the bruise. "Follow your feelings, you should. Work, that does not. Then ask! However, know where his living quarters are, you do." Yoda walked away before Obi-Wan could ask him what he meant. He didn't know where Master Jinn's quarters were? How could he know?

* * *

><p>It was surprisingly easy to locate Master Jinn's quarters. Obi-Wan did follow the Force and it led him straight to Master Jinn's door. With a wildly beating heart, Obi-Wan knocked on the door. "Enter." He heard from inside as the door swished open. Obi-Wan entered the strangely familiar room. Master Jinn on seated on the couch with a data pad in front of him and the holoscreen on the local news. The door swished shut behind him, making him jump. "How may I help you, Initiate Kenobi?" Even the sound of Master Jinn's baritone voice sounded familiar to him. It was smoothing. Master Jinn hadn't glanced up once, making Obi-Wan wonder how he knew who he was.<p>

He stepped forward. "Master Jinn?" The Jedi Master finally glanced up with his familiar blue eyes. Obi-Wan took another step forward. "I…I was wondering, Master Jinn…" He stuttered out nervously. He took a deep breath and started again, without the nervous stutter. He started to play with his sleeves. "I was wondering, Master Jinn, if you could…if you would allow me to be your padawan? It would be a great honor, Master, and I will not disappoint you." His heart was beating far faster than should be possible. It was not usual that an initiate would ask a Master to be trained by him or her. It was usually a Master that approached the initiate, but Master Jinn would not have approached him on his terms. Somehow, Obi-Wan knew that. He had to approach him or he wouldn't get trained.

Master Jinn looked back at the data pad in his hands. "And why should I take you as my padawan, Initiate Kenobi?" he asked with no emotion entering his voice.

Obi-Wan hesitate. Was this some sort of test? "Well, I…I believe it's the will of the Force that you should become my Master, Master Jinn."

"Will of the Force," the Master muttered almost to himself. "Tell me, Initiate, why do you believe it is the will of the Force? Because you won a sparring tournament that I happened to have attended?"

Obi-Wan cringed. He shook his head. "No, Master Jinn. Because…I feel that it is right, Master, don't you? And even Master Yoda said that a bond was already forming between us, Master." Was that the right thing to say?

The Jedi Master stood up. "Master Yoda would say anything to get me to accept another padawan, Initiate Kenobi. I don't want to hear what he told you. I want to know why you think it's the will of the Force." As he was talking, he walked to a room on the far side of the holoscreen, shutting the screen off as he passed it. Since he was speaking to him, Obi-Wan was forced to follow him.

He stood just outside the familiar sleep chamber. He stared at the sleeper and tilted his head in confusion. "I was here before," he said, unintentionally, interrupting the Jedi Master.

Master Jinn placed his data pad on the nightstand by his sleeper. "All Master/Padawan's living quarters look the same, Initiate Kenobi. There is no surprise that it looks familiar if you've been inside one before." He pointed out as he faced him.

Obi-Wan shook his head as he stared at the sleeper with surprised recognition. "No, Master Jinn. I was _here_ before." He pointed to the sleeper. "Under those covers." He looked up at the Master with wide blue eyes. "You called me…" He paused trying to remember. "…little one. You called me little one. I was hiding, trying to avoid going to dinner," he said. He stared at the sleeper again remembering that day so long ago.

He saw from the corner of his eye, the Jedi Master stare at him, to the sleeper, and back at him. There was a moment of silence.

"You had a padawan at the time, Master Jinn. You were happier then. I remember a dark haired teenager with you," Obi-Wan said as something else came to him. He glanced at the Jedi Master with searching blue eyes. "He was why you are sad, isn't, Master Jinn? You haven't forgiven yourself yet," Obi-Wan said, connecting Master Jinn with the sad Master he talked to a couple of years ago.

Master Jinn eyes turned cold. "Excuse me, Initiate? I do not believe that is your concern."

"It is, if that's the reason you won't accept me as your padawan, Master Jinn," Obi-Wan pointed out boldly. He quickly looked away, feeling that wasn't the best thing to say.

There was a brief moment of stony silence before Master Jinn walked passed him and into his kitchen. Obi-Wan once again followed him, unsure what to say. He watched as Master Jinn started to prepare himself a cup of tea. His back was turned to Obi-Wan as he fixed himself the tea. "It's about dinner time, Initiate Kenobi. I believe you should join your friends in the Hall. They would be wondering where you are."

Obi-Wan knew a dismissal when he heard it, but he really didn't want to leave without an answer. "But, Master Jinn…" he started to say, but was interrupted.

"You are dismissed, Initiate Kenobi," Master Jinn snapped.

Obi-Wan looked down in shame and frustration. "Yes, Master Jinn." He bowed respectfully, sounding distant. "Thank you for your time, Master. I'm sorry to have bothered you." He turned and left the room.

Once he was in the hallway, he broke out into a run. He didn't stop running until he reached the Room of a Thousand Fountains. There were only a few Jedi mediating there. Most had other things to do, like eat dinner. However, Obi-Wan didn't find himself to be hungry. He had screwed up big time. Because of his big mouth, Master Jinn would not accept him as his padawan.

"Fret not, young Kenobi. Destroy your chances to become a Jedi Knight, you have not."

Startled, Obi-Wan jumped and looked over to one of the flowing fountains. Yoda was sitting on the ledge of the fountain with his legs crossed and his hands resting on his cane. It looked like he just came out of meditation. He stared at Obi-Wan with those wise, knowing eyes.

Obi-Wan bowed in respect. "Master Yoda," he greeted. He straightened himself up again. "I did mess it up, Master. I spoke of Master Jinn's previous padawan when I knew that was a sensitive topic, Master. I stupidly told him that was why he wouldn't accept me because he hadn't forgiven himself for whatever happened to his padawan."

Yoda nodded. "True, your words are. Spoken, they needed to be. Denied you outright, did he?" he asked.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "Well, no, Master, but he didn't accept me either."

Yoda nodded and hopped off the ledge on the fountain. He walked over to Obi-Wan. "Time to think, he needs. Patience, young Initiate. Accept you, he will." He walked away to leave Obi-Wan to his thoughts.

* * *

><p>Qui-Gon thought of nothing but the initiate since he left an hour ago, not even his tea distracted him. The words of the initiate rang bright and true in his mind. He was never able to forgive himself for allowing Xanatos to turn. He was afraid he would lead another bright Force-user down that same path. However, the boy had a good point. Qui-Gon couldn't ignore, no matter how much he tried, that there was a bond that had formed at some point between him and Initiate Kenobi. Yet, he did not want to take on another Padawan Learner.<p>

Qui-Gon moved to the glass doors, his usual mediating spot. He had decided it would be best if he mediated on the subject. Nevertheless, he had a feeling he wouldn't exactly like the answer he sought.

He knelt down, facing the clear glass of the doors, and closed his eyes in mediation. He let the force flow into him. It was a calming presence within him. He thought back to what the young initiate had said and revealed. He thought back to the event Initiate Kenobi had remembered in his sleep chambers.

An image came to him, a young small boy, eyes droopy, thumb in mouth, looking at him with such trust and multi-colored eyes, the tight grip around his neck. Qui-Gon's heart tightened at the sight. The boy was so young and innocent. He was so trusting and pure. Qui-Gon had liked the boy the moment he saw him.

_How did he get there? Why was he there? _Something whispered to him.

_He snuck in. He was trying to avoid going to dinner._ His own conscience told him.

_But why your chambers?_

But why, indeed? The will of the Force had led him to his sleep chambers. It brought them together.

He thought of the next event that the young initiate had touched upon.

Another image came to him, an older boy, but still young and small, standing before him, nervous, wide gray-colored eyes, boldly speaking to him about things that he did not know.

_How did he know? Who told him?_ The same voice asked him.

'How' was a good question. Who would have told him?

The answer came to him quickly…the Force.

The Force brought them together. They were meant to meet. His like for the boy was instant. There was a spark of a bond when they had first encountered each other, one he did not even realized had happened.

Qui-Gon opened his eyes, slowly and stared at the busy sky of Coruscant. He sighed, wearily as the speeders outside sped pass the Jedi Temple. He knew what he had to do. It was by the will of the Force that he should train that boy. Initiate Kenobi would become Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, student of Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn.

* * *

><p><span>Year and a Half Later<span>

Qui-Gon stared out the glass of his balcony doors, deep in thought. It was growing quite late, but this was the planet that never slept. Speeders by the dozen flew across his sight, blocking a clear view of the stars, but, tonight, it did not bother him. His mind was on the mission they just came back from. A sound behind him startled him. He looked over his shoulders and saw Obi-Wan standing just inside his own sleeping chambers, having just finished unpacking no doubt. Obi-Wan fiddled with the edges of his sleeves nervously and he refused to look at his Master in the eye. "What is the matter, Padawan of mine?"

Obi-Wan stepped forward; his uneasy and troubled feelings were felt keenly through their bond. "Master, I just wanted to…to apologize for almost messing up the mission," he said timidly.

That surprised Qui-Gon. He had not realized Obi-Wan had felt guilty for basically telling the assassin where to find his target. Qui-Gon's thoughts were not on that innocent mistake. He had not realized that was why Obi-Wan had grown silent and distant on their ride back home. He had thought his Padawan was just exhausted. He faced the window again and leaned on the arm of the couch. He folded his arms across his chest. "Come here, little one," he said gently.

He felt Obi-Wan's surprise at being called his nickname his Master had bestowed upon him. He was expecting to be chewed out. He sensed his student approaching him, stopping just at the arm of the couch. Qui-Gon looked back over his shoulders at him and smiled in amusement. He waved his Padawan closer. "Come, Obi-Wan." His student moved to stand right next to him. Qui-Gon glanced back outside. "I was not dwelling on a mistake I could have easily made, little one. I, myself, had not realized Lord Le'zik's own top security guard was behind the assassination attempts. If I remember correctly, Obi-Wan, I was the one that allowed you to speak freely to him about such things." Qui-Gon looked Obi-Wan in the eye to show how serious he was. "You are not at fault."

"Oh," Obi-Wan said as he looked down at the ground. "Then what have you been dwelling on, Master? If you don't mind me asking?" He looked back up. "I thought you were disappointed in me."

Qui-Gon turned his attention back to the glass doors. "Not disappointed, little one. Proud of you. You showed such bravery and compassion on our mission. I was just thinking of your Force use. I was amaze you were able to hide our presence so well, little one, while I was keeping the third assassin occupied. If not for you, the other two would have noticed us quickly."

"Oh," Obi-Wan muttered. Qui-Gon caught Obi-Wan's thought and shook his head with amusement. He was not surprise for such humble thought coming from his Padawan. He did not think hiding three presences from two highly trained assassins was anything amazing and it wouldn't have been, if Obi-Wan was a fully trained Jedi Knight, but he wasn't. He was only a fourteen year old padawan.

Qui-Gon looked at the exhausted padawan. "Go to your chambers, little one, and get some much needed sleep. You need it."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Goodnight, Master," he said sleepily.

"Night, little one."

He waited until he was sure Obi-Wan was sleeping before leaving the room. He went straight to Mace's living quarters, knowing full well his friend would still be awake at this time. He knocked on the door and waited for Mace to answer. It did not take long.

Mace looked surprised to see him. "Qui-Gon, I didn't expect you back for another few hours. If you want to know when the debriefing is scheduled…"

Qui-Gon waved that off. "That's not why I am here, Mace."

"Then why, my old friend." He stepped aside. "Come in."

Qui-Gon shook his head. "I'm not going to take long, Mace, and I am rather weary. I just wanted to make two requests of the Council."

"That that would be?" Mace questioned.

Qui-Gon sighed. "I would like to request knowing my Padawan's midichlorian count. He has shown great strength in the Force and I am curious to his count. I've never seen a child grasp onto the Force like he has. And I would think, as Obi-Wan's Master, that I have a right to know why he goes to Healer Usling once every month. Obi-Wan told me he gets injected with something every time he meets with Skent."

Mace frowned at him and shook his head. "I'm sorry, Qui-Gon, but both requests are denied."

Qui-Gon gave him a startled look. "Denied? You're not even going to think over my requests? Or ask the other Council members their opinions?"

"I'm sorry, my friend, but even Yoda would agree with me on this. You are denied that knowledge until due time. You are right. You do have the right to know, but now is not the time for you to be told."

Qui-Gon closed his eyes in order to hold back more of his questions. The Force swirled around him, telling him it wasn't time to be told, no matter how frustrating the situation was. He opened his eyes and nodded in acceptance. "Just tell me…" He looked at his friend seriously. "…he isn't in any danger, is he? He is healthy, right?" he asked in concern for his Padawan.

Mace nodded. "There is no danger of Padawan Kenobi dying, Qui-Gon. He is healthy. Just accept that is all you will be getting right now."

Qui-Gon nodded in acceptance. "Thank you, Mace, and goodnight. I'll see you tomorrow."

Mace nodded. "Goodnight, Qui-Gon."


	4. The Phantom Menace

**Chapter 3: The Phantom Menace**

Qui-Gon watched from above as young Anakin Skywalker worked on his podracer with the help from the two droids, Jar-Jar Binks, and Padmé. He folded his arms in thought. The boy was strong in the Force, but the question was, how strong? Shmi Skywalker, Anakin's mother, walked out and stood next to him. She gazed at her son with adoring eyes. "Remarkable boy you have there," Qui-Gon said. "He is strong in the Force. Tell me, who was his father?" he questioned.

Shmi shook her head. "I do not know. I carried him for nine months and gave birth to him. There is no father. It has always just been Ani and myself."

Qui-Gon turned his gaze back to the sandy-haired boy. No father. His mother had said. Could he possibly be the Chosen One? Born from the Force itself? The boy he felt he had to train all those years ago? This must be the Chosen One. Evidence was pointing to him being the one to bring balance to the Force. He would have to check his midichlorian count, despite the fact he wasn't supposed to know the count. He would need to find a way to take Anakin back to the Jedi Council and have him tested. He would take the boy under his wing and teach him all that he knew.

What of Obi-Wan? Qui-Gon inwardly shook his head. His boy was old enough and ready for his trials. He could take his trials and Qui-Gon could take Anakin as his padawan. Qui-Gon shook his head at that thought. That sounded cruel, like he was pushing Obi-Wan aside for Anakin. He loved Obi-Wan like he was his own son. He wouldn't do that, but Obi-Wan _was_ ready for his trials and Anakin would need to be trained. He would have to talk to Obi-Wan about it before making a firm decision.

"It's working! It's working!" Anakin's voice pulled him out of his thoughts and he looked down to where the boy was sitting in his podracer, the engines were on. He smiled in amusement. Such a talented little boy.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Qui-Gon nursed a cut on Anakin's hand outside on the ledge. The stars twinkled overhead brightly, capturing the attention of the nine-year-old boy. He looked up while Qui-Gon put some bacta-cream on the cut to prevent it from getting an infection. "Have you been to all of those stars?" he asked in awe at the lights above them.<p>

Qui-Gon chuckled and looked briefly up at the stars. "No, Ani, I don't believe I have."

"Has anyone?"

He shook his head. "I don't think so. There are too many."

"Then I want to be the first person to see them all!" Anakin declared just as Qui-Gon pricked his wound for the blood. "Ow!" Anakin looked down. "What is that?" he asked, eyeing the device in the Jedi's hand.

"Just checking your blood for infections. You should head off to sleeper now. You have a big day tomorrow," he said, distracting Anakin from the taken blood.

"Right," Anakin said running back inside.

Qui-Gon waited until he was sure the boy was out of hearing range before pulling out his comm. "Obi-Wan, I'm sending over a blood sample. I want you to check the midichlorian count."

"Midichlorian count?" Obi-Wan's voice came from over the comm. "Master, not only do we not have the technology to find that out, but it's against the Codes to know someone else's midichlorian count."

Qui-Gon sighed. He had expected that argument from Obi-Wan. His Padawan liked order. He was one of the neatest and most organized padawan any Master had ever had. There were a few Masters that were jealous that he had such an organized padawan. He never had to worry about stepping on something in the dark. The Jedi Codes were part of that order. Obi-Wan religiously followed them…well, he couldn't say religiously. With Qui-Gon as his Master there were quite a few times when he was forced to go against the orders of the Council members, but he would do so after expressing his displeasure at it.

He put his mouth to his comm again and spoke. "Obi-Wan, this boy is nine-years old. He is much too old for the Council to even considered training, no matter who I believe he is. I need to know his midichlorian count. If he is as high as I think he is, then he must be trained, no matter his age. You could use the ship's computer."

"The odds are, Master, that the results would come out inaccurate. The ship's computer isn't programmed for reading midichlorian counts," his Padawan's defeated voice said.

"Just do it anyway, Obi-Wan."

"Alright, Master. You're going to get us both in serious trouble one of these days, Master."

Qui-Gon chuckled. "As you always say, my rule-abiding Padawan."

"I hardly call what I am doing 'rule-abiding', Master. Quite the opposite in fact," Obi-Wan responded with dry humor. "I don't even know my own midichlorian count. It feels wrong knowing somebody else's. Oh!" he said in surprised.

"What is it, Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon questioned, becoming serious again.

"Hold on, Master. I'm going to recheck the results." Qui-Gon waited for a few more minutes before Obi-Wan came back to the comm. "Master, I've checked the sample three times. How is this possible? According to this, the boy is off the charts, over 20,000. What does that mean, Master?" his awed voice was heard over the comm.

Qui-Gon sighed. Anakin Skywalker must be the Chosen One. "It means, Obi-Wan, that he must be trained." He set the comm down over his lap and turned. Shmi Skywalker was eavesdropping from the doorway. She turned and walked back in. He knew Shmi wanted a better life for her son, but it would still be hard to let him go. However, she would, for Anakin. He didn't think he would be able to make that same decision. Would he had been able to let Obi-Wan go, if he was his son? He didn't think so.

* * *

><p>Obi-Wan couldn't help but feel…jealous? apprehensive?...over the results. The boy Qui-Gon had found had, according to a device that shouldn't be taken seriously, an impossibly high midichlorian count.<p>

He leaned back on the chair and stared at the screen as he thought back the day his Master accepted him as his Padawan. He had bluntly told him that he felt he was to train the Chosen One, a child of a prophesy Obi-Wan had never heard of until then. He wanted Obi-Wan to understand that. After doing research, he found what his new Master was talking about. One born of the Force itself, no flesh and blood father, one who will bring balance to the Force. He wasn't worried his new Master would find the child then. He had felt, deep in his very soul, Master Qui-Gon Jinn was supposed to train him. The Chosen One wasn't going to show up just when he got Qui-Gon as his Master. They hadn't mentioned it since that day, not a hint of a prophesy or Chosen One.

But now…?

Obi-Wan was young yet, at only twenty-one, but he was able to take his trials. He would be a young Knight if he took them now. Most took their trials around 23 and 25 years old. What if this boy was the one his Master had been waiting for? Would Qui-Gon force him into an early end of apprenticeship in order to train the boy? Obi-Wan shook his head. His Master wouldn't do that. Qui-Gon cared for him. He had said so on many occasions and Obi-Wan had felt it through their bond. Yet…his Master had stopped calling him 'little one' in the past year. Was he preparing him for the day he had to push his Padawan aside for another? Once again Obi-Wan shook his head. Qui-Gon would not do that to him. He was probably just mindful of the fact that Obi-Wan was no longer a child and believed he didn't want to be called 'little one' anymore.

That didn't help curve his nerves. Realizing sitting there and thinking about it was not helping, Obi-Wan stood up. He must mediate on it instead of thinking it over, he knew, but, like most initiates and padawans, he hated mediating. However, unlike other padawans, he knew when he had to mediate and did it without much complaint.

"Ambassador Kenobi."

He turned and noticed Captain Panaka standing behind him. "Yes, Captain?"

"Maintenance was wondering if you were available to help them with the navigator computer," he said.

He nodded. Maintenance only consisted of two other crew members and that was not enough people to do all the necessary fixing around the ship. Obi-Wan was glad to offer his help and he had given them his help on several occasions already. "I'll be happy to help, Captain." If anything, it should keep him from worrying over getting replaced in his Master's eye.

* * *

><p>Obi-Wan waited outside the next afternoon for the ship parts with Captain Panaka and the maintenance crew. He could see his Master in the distance coming towards them. He sighed and shifted his feet. He did not see the boy with him. Maybe, Qui-Gon realized he couldn't just take a boy from his home and say he would become a Jedi? Obi-Wan mentally shook his head. Right, and he was truly a Sith Lord. It would not surprise him if Qui-Gon went back for the boy.<p>

"Master," he greeted when the caravan reached the ship. From the corner of his eye he could see Padmé and Jar-Jar helping the crew carry the parts into the ship and Captain Panaka was supervising or keeping a very close eye on the clumsy Gungan. The droid, Artoo, beeped in annoyance when Jar-Jar bumped into him.

"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon greeted him in the same manner from on top of the animal he was riding. He looked at the supplies. "I hope this will do."

Obi-Wan gazed at them as well and nodded. "It should, Master." He looked up at his Master. "We should have the ship working by the time you come back, Master."

Qui-Gon gave him a look, his eyes twinkled with humor. "I don't know what you mean, Padawan."

Obi-Wan gave him a look in return. "I just have a feeling we are going to have another passenger, Master, one of your helpless strays."

Qui-Gon chuckled and, as usual, Obi-Wan felt his heart lighten with the sound. How he loved the man. "Without the boy, Obi-Wan, we would still be stuck here. We owe him. I must go back for him. And with midichlorian count as high as his, he needs to be trained."

"I expect nothing less from you, Master."

"I'll be back in the morning, my cheeky Padawan," he said with a grin before guiding the creature back towards the town.

Obi-Wan watched him go, his heart once again heavy with worry. He shielded his mind so Qui-Gon wouldn't feel his emotions. He kept telling himself that Qui-Gon would not choose the boy over him. He turned away before the thought could fester. He quickly got to work, taking the ship parts in, and working on connecting them to the ship.

* * *

><p>He worked on the ship for hours, non-stop, not even for food. His hands were dirty from grim and oil. He was on his back with a tool, readjusting a screw on the hyperdrive generator. He was thankful for his use in the Force or the job would have been a lot more difficult. It was late and most was asleep for the night.<p>

"Ambassador Kenobi."

Obi-Wan glanced towards the door and saw the Handmaiden Padmé kneeling down to see him. She had returned to wearing her red, orange, and yellow flame gown. Her hood was down and her brown hair lay loose over her shoulders. "Handmaiden Padmé," he greeted as he slid out from under the generator. He sat up and waved his hand. A rag flew from the ground near where Padmé stood and Obi-Wan caught it with ease. He wiped his hand clean as much as he could. "If the Queen is concerned about getting the ship working in time, tell her I am almost done. I should be done before my Master returns in the morning."

Padmé shook her head. "That is not why I am here, Ambassador Kenobi." Obi-Wan raised a questioning brow. "I came to get you to eat. You weren't at dinner and I'm sure your Master would not be happy if he discovered you've gone so long without food."

No he wouldn't be and Obi-Wan knew it. He sighed inwardly, hiding his reluctant feelings to eat behind a mask. "Thank you, Handmaiden Padmé. I'll be down to eat once I have completed my task here."

She looked doubtful and he realized she must have heard from the other crew members that he barely ate a thing since Qui-Gon first made his way towards the town to find parts. He was surprised that they had noticed. They must have only noticed because of the maintenance crew. They would go on break to eat while Obi-Wan still worked right through the meals. It wasn't that he hated food, but he just found it a waste of time and he often forgot to eat. There were many arguments in the past where Qui-Gon told him to eat more. "If you say so, Ambassador. If you don't show up, I'll have to tell your Master," she warned.

Obi-Wan chuckled. "Of course, Handmaiden. If that is all…?" He gave her a questioning look. She nodded and he returned back under the generator.

"Just don't over exhaust yourself, Ambassador. We need our Jedi protectors in top form," she added.

Obi-Wan grinned in amusement, knowing she couldn't see him from under the generator. "I shall not, Handmaiden, and thank you for your concern." He turned and watched her feet as she walked away. He wasn't lying. He was almost done. All he had to do was screw the generator in and he was working on that at that moment.

He never made it to the dining hall to eat that night.

* * *

><p>Early the next morning, Obi-Wan was in the cockpit when he felt something disturbing in the Force. He paused at the controls. It was dark, pressing and very cold. He shivered. Obi-Wan felt a sudden need for air, like the darkness was sucking life out of him. It briefly blurred his vision. Dark, suffocating, chilled waves of anger and hate pulsed through him. He tried to figure out what the dark presence was when danger sparked through his bond with his Master. He sat up in alarm. "<em>Master<em>? _What's happening_?" he sent through their bond. He stood up, catching the attention of the other crew members in the cockpit.

"_Busy at the moment_," came the breathless response from his Master.

Obi-Wan made a move to leave the cockpit just as the doors swoosh opened. Captain Panaka came in, followed by a small sandy-blond haired boy, the boy.

"Ambassador Jinn is in trouble. Start the engine, Pilot Olié," Captain Panaka said.

Obi-Wan glanced out the window and saw Qui-Gon fighting a figure in black and a red lightsaber. His eyes widen. A red lightsaber? "Fly low there." He pointed to a place he knew Qui-Gon would be able to jump on board. He was _not_ going to leave his Master behind. Not with this unknown foe. "_Master, we're maneuvering the ship closer to you. You only have one shot to jump on board,_" he sent through the bond.

"_Understood, Obi-Wan. Hurry. My opponent is well trained. I am tiring_."

Obi-Wan waited at the cockpit until the ship was in position. "_Now, Master_!" he said before rushing out of the cockpit, he barely noticed the boy following right behind him.

He didn't stop until he was at his Master's side. Qui-Gon was on the ground, his elbows supporting his upper body as he took heavy breaths. Obi-Wan knelt down next to him. "Are you alright, Master?" he asked, concern slipping through the bond they share. The boy knelt down next to him.

Qui-Gon nodded. "I will be, Padawan, just give me a moment to catch my breath." He gave him a grin. "I'm getting too old for this."

Obi-Wan returned the grin. "Don't let Master Yoda hear you say that, Master." His grinned turned into a concern frown. "What was that back there? I never felt anything like it before, such a suffocating darkness," he said, thinking of the feelings he had gotten when he was in the cockpit.

"I don't know, Obi-Wan, but I am guessing it was after the Queen." Qui-Gon gave him a look he couldn't decipher.

"So, what are we going to do about it?" the boy spoke up from right next to Obi-Wan, taking his Master's eye away from him.

"_We_?" Obi-Wan asked through the bond.

Qui-Gon gave Obi-Wan a quick amused look before answering the boy's question. "We are going to do nothing but be patient. There isn't much we can do and our mission is to bring the Queen to Coruscant. We must not sway from our mission unless the Force tells us otherwise and it has not," he answered gently. "Allow me to make the introductions. Anakin, this is my Padawan Learner, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Obi-Wan, Anakin Skywalker."

The boy turned to Obi-Wan. "You're a Jedi, too?" Obi-Wan could hear the awe in the boy's voice as he looked up at him with wide eyes.

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes, I am," he said with a small hint of an amused grin that he was sure only his Master noticed.

"Then it is a pleasure to meet you." The boy, Anakin, held his hand out for Obi-Wan to shake.

"Likewise, Anakin Skywalker," he responded, politely shaking Anakin's hand.

"Obi-Wan, help me up," Qui-Gon said.

Obi-Wan stood and held his hand out for his Master. "_You really are must be getting old, Master_," he teased through their bond. He pulled Qui-Gon to his feet, mentally chuckling at the look he gave him.

"Ambassador Jinn, are you alright?" They turned and saw Padmé standing by the door looking concerned.

Qui-Gon tilted his head towards her in acknowledgement. "I am fine, Handmaiden Padmé." He waved a hand towards Anakin. "However, I'm sure this young man would like a place to freshen up."

Padmé smiled at Anakin. "Of course. Come, Ani. I'll show you to a fresher."

She led the happy boy away as Qui-Gon turned to Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan held back the flinch from the look his Master gave him. "Obi-Wan…" Qui-Gon said with a sigh. "You look peckish." Obi-Wan grimaced, knowing where Qui-Gon was getting at. "Have you been eating, Padawan?"

"I may not have been eating as much as you would like me to, Master," he responded, hoping Qui-Gon wouldn't ask him how much he had eaten.

"Do I even want to ask how much you eaten?" he asked rhetorically. Obi-Wan gave him a sheepish look. "Obi-Wan, how many times have I told you…" He sighed and placed a hand on Obi-Wan's cheek. Obi-Wan relished in the feeling of his Master's strong, warm hand. "You need to eat, Obi-Wan. Jedi or not, you are human and need nourishment."

"I know, Master. I'm sorry. I just forget sometimes."

Qui-Gon patted his cheek and moved his hand to his shoulders. He gave him a gentle squeeze. "You are the only one I know who would forget to eat. Let's get to the dining hall. You need food. "

"Yes, Master," Obi-Wan said, not completely thrilled.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Obi-Wan leaned back in his chair, his quarter eaten plate lay forgotten in front of him. He listened as Padmé joked with Anakin. They had joined them on the way to the dining hall. Qui-Gon chuckled with them from next to him, but Obi-Wan remained distant. It was normal behavior from him. He didn't often interact with those he wasn't automatically drawn too and there were very few people he was automatically drawn to. It made him seem distant and sometimes cold to those around him who didn't know him.<p>

They weren't the only ones in the dining hall, but the other group of crew members remained quiet in their own little corner that they were easily forgotten. Obi-Wan eyed them merely for a source of entertainment, if not because he was trying to ignore Anakin Skywalker. He mentally shook his head and glanced away from the three crew members solemnly eating their food. He mustn't let assumptions get to him. He couldn't hate the boy. As his Master always believed, Obi-Wan was incapable of hate. However, Anakin might be the Chosen One, the boy Qui-Gon believed he was meant to train…or did he no longer believe that? He gave a side glance at his Master. Qui-Gon hadn't mentioned the Chosen One since the day he chose him for his Padawan. He then glanced at the boy sitting right across from him. Maybe the boy wasn't the Chosen One; after all, he couldn't put faith on the results of his midichlorian count, even if he tested it three times.

"_Obi-Wan, finish your plate_," Qui-Gon sent through their bond.

Obi-Wan glanced over at his Master, but Qui-Gon looked to be absorbed in telling Padmé and Anakin about the Jedi Temple. Nevertheless, Obi-Wan knew he was paying equal amount of attention to him. Did he sense any of his thoughts? He didn't think so. He was sure Qui-Gon would have said something to him or given him a look if he sensed his troubled mind. In case he didn't, Obi-Wan tightened his mental shields, hoping Qui-Gon wouldn't sense that either. He missed the look Qui-Gon threw him as he reluctantly picked up his fork again and placed a small quantity of food into his mouth.

"_There is something I want to discuss with you once we are alone again, Padawan_."

"How big is the Temple? You make it sound like a whole town could fit in it," Anakin asked in wonder.

Qui-Gon chuckled at his tone. "Well, Ani, it is the home of the Jedi and there are thousands of Jedi, each one has…"

"_What is it, Master_?" Obi-Wan asked as Qui-Gon answered Anakin's question. He glanced sideways at Qui-Gon, blocking out another question brought forth by Anakin's curious mind.

"_Something you said earlier about the assailant, Obi-Wan. We will discuss it later._"

"_Yes, Master_," Obi-Wan said obediently as he forced another bite into his mouth. He tried to think about what he had said about the figure in black Qui-Gon fought against, but came up empty.

* * *

><p>They didn't get to talk until it was around time for them to get some rest. After making sure Anakin was settled somewhere, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan entered their assigned sleeping chambers.<p>

"You wanted to speak to me, Master?" Obi-Wan asked as soon as the door swooshed closed.

Qui-Gon sat on the meditation mat and waved his Padawan over. He gave a concern look at his Padawan when he knew Obi-Wan wasn't looking. He had sensed that there was something troubling Obi-Wan, but he knew not what it was. He hoped it was the assailant that occupied Obi-Wan's troubled thoughts and nothing more. He waited until Obi-Wan was settled on his own meditation mat before starting the conversation. "You said earlier that you felt our mysterious assailant, Obi-Wan, that he had some sort of suffocating presence."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes, Master. I had felt it just before sensing you were in danger."

"What exactly did you feel, Obi-Wan?" He was sure Obi-Wan had briefly sent through their bond, rather Obi-Wan knew it or not, the slight hint of what he felt when he spoke those words to Qui-Gon. It was very quick. So quick, that Qui-Gon wasn't sure if he truly felt what he felt or not. He could have been mistaken. He didn't even have time to react.

"It was…cold, Master, and I couldn't breathe. It had pressed against me like…like…" He shook his head. "…I don't know, Master. I can't describe it. I needed air and I felt closed in. There was such anger and hate. I never felt anything like it before." Obi-Wan answered in distress. "I felt trapped. It wasn't until I felt you were in danger that I was able to push pass it to concentrate, Master."

Qui-Gon nodded thoughtfully. "It was much darker than I have ever experienced as well, Obi-Wan. It was much…much darker than…" He sighed sadly at the reminder. "…than Xanatos," he finished. "Xanatos was trained in the light and turned." He shook his head. "I don't believe our assailant was trained in the same way. He was darker and used his aggression like he was trained to use it."

"What does that mean, Master?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I have my suspicions, but I don't know, Obi-Wan," he said thoughtfully. He hoped his suspicions wasn't right, but, if Anakin really was the Chosen One, it made sense that the Sith would show themselves once again. A powerful foe against a powerful child. A part of him hoped Anakin wasn't the Chosen One, not if he had to face such a foe. He shook himself out of his thoughts. "Why don't you meditate, Padawan, and get some sleep?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes, Master." He closed his eyes and Qui-Gon felt the Force swirl around him as Obi-Wan went deeper into meditation. Qui-Gon wasn't surprise by such powerful pull of the Force. The first time Obi-Wan meditated in his presence was a shocker. He didn't expect to feel the Force swirl around his newly anointed Padawan with such clarity.

He sighed. He was really curious to his Padawan's midichlorian count. Obi-Wan must have a high count. His pull of the Force came with such ease. Obi-Wan wasn't even aware of his own pull of the Force. He had a very modest and humble Padawan. He believed he was either average or less than average, no matter how many times Qui-Gon told him otherwise.

And what Obi-Wan felt in the Force with their well-trained foe. How did he feel that? Compared to what Obi-Wan felt, Qui-Gon must have only danced on the surface of the enemy's Force signature. All he felt was the darkness, certainly not suffocating, and the hatred and anger and Qui-Gon was closer to the assailant then Obi-Wan. He couldn't wait for the day when he could learn of his Padawan's midichlorian count.

Qui-Gon slipped into meditation.

* * *

><p>Obi-Wan stood just behind Qui-Gon as the ship settled on the landing pad. The last few days to Coruscant had gone without any problems. There wasn't much to do on the ship besides meditate and talk idly with those on board. Qui-Gon spent a lot of time with Anakin, much to Obi-Wan's discomfort.<p>

"Looks like Chancellor Valorum is already here with Senator Palpatine," Captain Panaka pointed out, seeing the two waiting for them on the platform with the bodyguards.

The doors of the ship opened and the walking ramp lowered. Qui-Gon turned to Anakin. "Be on your best behavior, Anakin." He sent a warning look at Jar-Jar. "That includes you."

"Mesa undastand," Jar-Jar said nodding his head so much his ears flew around. Obi-Wan took a step back, trying not to get hit.

"Jar-Jar, I want you to stay with the Queen. Her world is your world, after all," Qui-Gon said. Obi-Wan inwardly sighed in relief. He was not a cruel person, but there are creatures that just annoy him and Jar-Jar Binks was one of those creatures. Obi-Wan couldn't stand him. He was glad he didn't spend too much time around him.

Qui-Gon shot him a look and he knew his Master knew he couldn't stand the Gungan. He was sure to get lectured on the value of life or how lesser creatures have their own strengths and weaknesses. A lecture Obi-Wan felt he didn't need, not when he had it a million times already. "Let's go," Qui-Gon said. At least, he wasn't going to lecture him now.

Obi-Wan followed Qui-Gon down the ramp and didn't stop until they reached the Chancellor and the Senator. They bowed and Obi-Wan was grateful for it. He was sure he didn't make a pleasant face expression. There was something in the Force that was annoying him. They moved aside to let the Queen through and speak with the Senator of Naboo and the Supreme Chancellor, but Obi-Wan kept glancing towards Senator Palpatine. He didn't know what it was, but there was something…not right with the man. He couldn't sense anything dark, but there was something hidden under that exterior. It was like an itch he couldn't quite scratch. He mentally shook his head. Of course there was something off, he was a politician. However, telling himself that wasn't helping him scratch the itch. It wasn't just because he was a politician. It was something else.

"_Obi-Wan, focus_," he heard his Master say through the bond.

He snapped away from his thoughts and noticed the group was walking away towards the speeder. "_Sorry, Master_," he said and quickly followed behind the group.

Chancellor Valorum had stopped to allow the group to pass him and Qui-Gon took this opportunity to speak to him. "The situation has become a lot more complicated, Chancellor. I must speak with the Jedi Council immediately," he explained.

Chancellor Valorum nodded. "I understand, Master Jinn. Thank you again, for accepting the mission on such short notice."

Qui-Gon tilted his head in acknowledgment and turned back to the group getting into the speeder. Anakin looked back, noticing his Jedi guardians weren't following him. He looked torn between going with Padmé and staying with them. Obi-Wan didn't voice his thoughts, but hoped for some time alone with his Master. Hopefully, to discuss the boy in better detail, like what his Master was planning on doing.

"Come, Ani," Padmé summoned from the speeder.

Anakin looked back at them and Qui-Gon waved him to go. With his choice thankfully taken from him, the boy jumped into the speeder. They watched the speeder go before making their way to their own speeder.

"Master, what are we going to do about the boy?" he asked calmly as they flew to the Jedi Temple.

Qui-Gon glanced at him. "We will take this one step at a time, Padawan. First, the boy needs to be tested. We will see what happens from there, Obi-Wan."

"Yes, Master," Obi-Wan said obediently and the subject was dropped. "Master, did you…sense anything about Senator Palpatine?" he asked curiously.

Qui-Gon shook his head. "Nothing unusual. Why? Did you, Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "No, Master. It was nothing," he said. It must have been nothing if Qui-Gon didn't feel anything. He turned away to watch the buildings as they flew pass them. He felt his Master's concerned gaze on him, but pretended he couldn't. Eventually, Qui-Gon turned away and they flew the rest of the way in silence.


	5. The Chosen One

**Chapter 4: The Chosen One**

Master Mace Windu listened to Qui-Gon's shocking report in silence until he was finished. "A Sith Lord? It couldn't be. We would have felt its presence." He turned to Yoda, as if looking for confirmation.

"Ah, hard to see the dark side is," Yoda said, nodding.

Mace inwardly sighed. He should have known Yoda would say something like that. He turned back to Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. "We will discover this mysterious figure, even if it uses all our resources. If that is all, then, may the Force be will you." He tilted his head in dismissal.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan bowed and straightened back up. Obi-Wan turned to go and made it to the door, before realizing his Master wasn't right next to him.

"Something more to say, have you?" Yoda asked.

Qui-Gon took a step closer to them. "I have encountered something, Masters, a vergence in the Force."

"A vergence? Of what sort, Master Jinn?" Mace asked, still finding it weird to call his long time best friend 'Master Jinn' as it was deemed proper to do during formal settings, like a Council Meeting.

"It was located around a young boy I discovered on Tatooine," he explained. He looked around at the Council members like he knew what he had to say next would shock them. "I believe he was conceived by the midichlorians."

Mace gave him a startled look. "You are referring to the prophecy. You think this boy is the Chosen One?" he asked, his gaze briefly looked to Obi-Wan, who stood still by the door, listening. He quickly looked away before anyone could notice where his eyes had wandered.

"Made you think this, what does, Master Jinn?" Yoda asked, possibly thinking the same thing Mace was.

"I apologize in advance, Masters, but I did what I believed I needed to do. I had Padawan Kenobi check the boy's midichlorian count on the ship's computer and it showed that the boy had a count of over 20,000."

"That's against the Code, Master Jinn," Ki-Adi-Mundi pointed out unnecessarily.

"Yes, I know, Master Mundi. However, I felt that I needed to know roughly where the boy's count was in order to argue my case, respectfully," he said to the Cerean Jedi Master.

"Rely on the ship's computer, we must not," Yoda said. "Built for such a thing, it was not."

"I understand, Master Yoda. Padawan Kenobi had checked the counts three times, Master, with the same results. If the results are wrong, then it should proof that he has a high count, at the very least. He is strong in the Force that much I sensed without knowing roughly where his count was. His mother had also told me that there was no father. I truly believe he is the Chosen One. I request the boy be tested. Finding him was the will of the Force, that I have no doubt."

Mace and Yoda shared a look. They were still two of the three people who knew Obi-Wan Kenobi was the child of the prophecy. Mace sensed that it was almost time to tell Qui-Gon he had the child he was looking for right under his nose the whole time. Yoda nod his head very slightly as he caught on and agreed with him. Qui-Gon mustn't continue to believe this boy was the Chosen One or there could be dire consequences.

Mace turned back to Qui-Gon and sighed. There was no harm in letting the boy be tested. They would have to check his midichlorian counts on the equipment that was designed for such task though. "Bring him to us then." Mace and Yoda shared another knowing look as Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan left the room to fetch the boy.

* * *

><p>"Obi-Wan, you have been quiet lately. What is wrong?" Qui-Gon asked as they waited for the Council to be done testing Anakin. They were walking down the hall from the High Council Chambers, stretching their legs. Anakin had already been in there for a few hours and remain sitting in the waiting room for so long had grown tiresome.<p>

Obi-Wan shook his head. "It's nothing, Master," he said, forcing himself to stare straight ahead and not at his Master.

Qui-Gon stopped in the middle of the hallway and placed a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. He gave him a concerned look. "It is not nothing, Obi-Wan. You have been this way since Tatooine. You have even put shields around your mind, blocking me, Obi-Wan. I am growing concerned. You have never blocked me from your mind before. What troubles you? Have I done something?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "No, Master, you haven't. It is truly nothing, Master. I'm sorry for upsetting you," he said, realizing Qui-Gon hadn't done anything yet. He hadn't made any indications that he was going to push Obi-Wan aside. Surely, that must mean he had nothing to fear, not that he should fear it. Fear leads to the dark side.

"If it is nothing, Obi-Wan, then you should feel free to tell me what troubles you."

Obi-Wan sighed, realizing he couldn't push the issue too much longer. He gave Qui-Gon a pleading look. "May we discuss it later, Master, after…after the Council's decision about the boy?" he asked.

"So your troubled mind is about Anakin?" Qui-Gon asked, obviously not willing to drop the subject so soon.

Fortunately, Obi-Wan didn't have to answer. Anakin came running down the hallway, calling for Qui-Gon. His Master gave him a look to let him know he wasn't getting away with not answering. He dropped his hand from Obi-Wan's shoulders and turned to Anakin. He smiled at him. "How was it, Anakin? Not as bad as you thought?"

Anakin shook his head. "No, not really. At least they didn't give me a lightsaber and expected me to fight one of them."

They chuckled and Obi-Wan realized it must have been a conversation his Master and Anakin had prior. Feeling left out, he willfully followed behind them back to the waiting room silently. His mind was on other things, like how to dodge Qui-Gon's questions next time. He didn't want to hide anything from his Master, but he didn't feel it was his place to discourage his Master from something he felt was right…even if Obi-Wan didn't feel it was right. He didn't want to put pressure on Qui-Gon to choose between the boy and himself, the will of the Force and his current Padawan Learner.

They sat back in the chairs to await the Council's decision. It was growing darker and Obi-Wan hid his boredom behind a mask. They had been there since that afternoon, waiting. Qui-Gon sat next to him, chatting with Anakin. Once and a while, Obi-Wan would sense his concerned eyes on him before returning his attention back to the boy.

Finally, the Jedi Knight at the reception desk told them they were allowed in. Obi-Wan followed his Master in the room with Anakin trailing them. They stood in the middle of the Council Chambers, facing Master Windu and Yoda.

"The boy is strong in the Force, as you said, Master Jinn," Master Mundi said.

"He is to be trained then?" Qui-Gon asked.

There was a moment of silence before Master Windu spoke up. He shook his head as he spoke. "No. No, he will not be trained."

"No?" Qui-Gon questioned. Obi-Wan felt his Master's shock through their bond. He wasn't as surprised. He didn't believe the Council had much faith in the prophesy of the 'Chosen One'. The boy was too old and that, in itself, might discourage them from training him.

"He is too old," Master Windu said. Obi-Wan sent a questioning look at the Council Master. Despite that being the reason he believed they would not train him, it was the way Master Windu had spoken that captured his attention. He didn't know why, but the way he said it made it felt like that was just an excuse, like that wasn't truly the reason why they are rejecting the boy. He glanced at his Master, wondering if he had felt the same thing. Qui-Gon gave no sign that he noticed, but his Master was good at hiding his thoughts. He was a very perceptive man. Obi-Wan was pretty sure Qui-Gon had caught the undertone.

"He is the Chosen One, you must see it," Qui-Gon said.

Master Windu and Yoda shared a look that told Obi-Wan they were keeping something from them. He tilted his head slightly, wondering what they knew. Whatever it was, it must be the reason why they weren't going to train the boy.

Qui-Gon sighed and stepped behind the boy. He sent an apology through their bond. Obi-Wan snapped his head back to his Master, wondering, fearing what Qui-Gon had planned. His heart pounded in anticipation. Qui-Gon placed his hands on the boy's shoulders. "I will train him," His Master said. Obi-Wan's heart felt like something went through it. He stared at his Master with horror. "I will take Anakin as my Padawan Learner," he announced to the Council members. Obi-Wan suddenly felt alone and so cold. He gathered his robes around him, trying to keep himself warm. 'No, no, no, Master. Please, don't.' Obi-Wan quickly looked away and the strongest shields he knew how to produce snapped up around his mind, hiding the pain of his heart from those around him. However, he knew, that the mere fact he put up those shields would have clued the Masters in to his feelings.

He missed the pained look Master Windu and Yoda shared at the announcement. "Impossible to take on a second apprentice, Qui-Gon. Have one, you do," Yoda finally said.

"The Codes forbids it," Master Windu continued to say.

"Obi-Wan is ready," Qui-Gon said.

Obi-Wan stepped forward. "I am ready to take the trials," he said, backing his Master, no matter how much it hurt. It was the least he could do for the man he loved like a father. He felt Qui-Gon eye him, grateful for his support. He chose not to respond, didn't even dare to look at him. It felt like something had passed through his heart and Qui-Gon was on the other end, pushing it farther into him. He felt so rejected and alone.

"Decide who is ready, the Council does, Padawan Kenobi," Yoda said. Obi-Wan looked down shameful of his outburst.

"He is headstrong and he has much more to learn of the Living Force, but he is capable. There is little more he could learn from me," Qui-Gon said.

Obi-Wan glanced at his Master. "_Not true, Master_," he thought. He didn't mean for the thought to go through their bond, but it must have. Qui-Gon glanced at him briefly as if he heard. Obi-Wan quickly looked back down, ashamed of his weakness. He didn't feel ready to become a Knight and he didn't want to leave his apprenticeship with Qui-Gon, not so his Master could train another boy and forget about him. His heart hurt just thinking of his Master pushing him aside to train another. Did he not care for him?

"Young Skywalker's fate will be decided later," Yoda finally said.

"Now is not the time for this," Master Windu said, leaning forward in his seat to get back to more serious matters. Obi-Wan sighed, torn between glad to leave the subject and hurt for not having the subject resolved. He did not want to force Qui-Gon into keeping him when he seemed to no longer want him. "The Senate is voting for a new Supreme Chancellor and Queen Amidala is returning home which puts pressure on the Federation and could widen the confrontation."

"And bring our mysterious assailant out in the open," Master Mundi pointed out. The other Council members nodded in agreement.

"Go with the Queen to Naboo and discover the identity of this dark warrior," Master Windu said. Qui-Gon nodded in understanding. "You will embark in a few hours."

"May the Force be with you," Yoda said, dismissing them. Yoda and Master Windu shared a look and Master Windu nodded before standing up. He followed behind them out of the room.

"Qui-Gon," he called out.

Qui-Gon paused in the hallway and waited for Mace to catch up. Obi-Wan and Anakin paused ahead of him. "What is it, Mace?" he asked as they continued walking again.

Mace glanced at Obi-Wan and Anakin before turning back to his friend. "It's best if we talk alone."

Qui-Gon glanced at the two as well. "What is this about, Mace?"

"Remember the requests you made several years ago? The two requests that was denied without discussing it with the other Council members?" Mace asked briefly glancing at Obi-Wan.

Qui-Gon glanced at his Padawan briefly as well, remembering. He nodded. "Yes. What about it?" he asked.

"Yoda and I feel that it is time you are told," he said.

Qui-Gon stopped walking and faced him. "What? Why now?" he asked stunned.

"You'll understand once I tell you. Right now, let's get to the infirmary. That would be the best place for you to be told."

At the word 'infirmary', Obi-Wan silently groaned. "Master, sorry for the interruption, but I need to head to the infirmary for my monthly injection before the mission."

Mace nodded. "I guess we all will make the trip there, Padawan Kenobi."

They walked down to the Infirmary in silence, the two Jedi Masters leading and the young boys following right behind them.

* * *

><p>Skent lifted Obi-Wan's sleeve and injected the thick, shiny white liquid into his arm. Obi-Wan didn't even wince. Qui-Gon wasn't surprise. From what Obi-Wan had told him, this had happened every month since before he could remember. Obi-Wan didn't even know why he needed it nor did he know what it was.<p>

Anakin watched from the chair next to Qui-Gon. He narrowed his eyes in confusion. "What is that? What are you giving Obi-Wan? Will he be okay?" he asked the healer.

Skent laughed and shook his head. "I'm sorry, young Anakin. I'm not able to answer that. It's confidential, not even Obi-Wan knows. But, yes, he will be just fine," he said with a calming smile.

Anakin turned to Obi-Wan with wide eyes. "You don't know either? How can you not know?" he asked, astonished. "Doesn't it bug you, not knowing? Aren't you curious?"

"No one has told me. It is something that I learned to accept. Curious, yes, but I know I will be told in due time," Obi-Wan said, unknowingly making his Master proud. Obi-Wan had learned patience and acceptance during his time with Qui-Gon. It was something any Master would like to see in their Padawan.

"You're all done, Obi-Wan," Skent said, placing the injector down.

"Why don't you show young Skywalker your living quarters, Padawan Kenobi," Mace suggested.

Qui-Gon sensed Obi-Wan wanted to protest and half of him hoped he would. There were times when he believed his Padawan was too obedient. He would, at rare times, argue with his Master, but when it comes to other Masters, like the Council, he could be too obedient. Qui-Gon, being the unorthodox Jedi of the Order, would sometimes get frustrated with Obi-Wan's blind devotion to the Council and the Codes. However, this was one area where a part of him was glad Obi-Wan was obedient. He wanted to know the midichlorian count and what and why they had to inject him with the white liquid.

As he knew he would, Obi-Wan nodded obediently and lead the boy out of the private room of the Infirmary. Skent closed the door behind them and faced the room. He sighed heavily. "I guess it's time to tell, huh?" he asked staring at Mace and Qui-Gon. They were sitting side-by-side in the chairs by the wall.

Mace nodded. "First, I suppose you should tell Qui-Gon what you discovered about the boy's midichlorian count."

Skent nodded and he pulled a chair over to face Qui-Gon. He sat down with a data pad in his lap. He leaned forward. "I checked the boys midichlorian count, Qui-Gon, and you were right. The boy's midichlorian count is quite high. However, it did not reach 20,000 and he isn't as high as Yoda. Strong for human boy, though." Qui-Gon didn't even bother asking what his count was, knowing he would be denied.

"Qui-Gon…" Mace said, grabbing the man's attention. "…Anakin Skywalker is not the Chosen One."

"His mother said there was no father. She spoke truthfully, Mace," Qui-Gon insisted. "I sensed that in her when she spoke."

Mace sighed. "Perhaps she did, Qui-Gon. In her mind there is no father and there obviously wasn't a father around to help raise him. She's a slave, Qui-Gon," he reminded him. "I wouldn't be surprise if men had their way with her nightly before she became pregnant. She might not even know who the biological father is. There might be countless of possible males. I'm sorry, Qui-Gon, but Anakin Skywalker isn't the boy from the prophesy."

"I checked his blood, Qui-Gon." Skent took over. "He does have a mortal father. I cannot prove who his father is without the father's blood, but there are trances in his blood that tells me he has one."

Qui-Gon nodded slowly, accepting the truth in his words. "But he still needs to be trained, Mace. He is strong in the Force and I still believe it was the will of the Force that led me to him. I promised his mother, Anakin, and myself that he would be trained, no matter if he is the Chosen One or not. If the dark side took hold of him, and it might have with the anger and frustration of being a slave being built up over time, then the dark side would have a very strong and powerful ally."

Mace nodded. "Yoda had thought about the same thing. The boy's future is clouded. He said, and I agree, that the only way the boy would be trained is if Yoda was the one to do it."

Qui-Gon nodded. "As long as he gets trained, Mace. That is all I'm asking. Now, to Obi-Wan. What is going on with my apprentice, Mace?" he asked sternly, wanting them to get straight to the point and not dance around the issue.

"Qui-Gon, do you remember twenty-one years ago, a young pregnant woman?" Mace asked. Qui-Gon shook his head. "I'm not surprise. To you, the event was insignificant. There was no reason for you to remember. Let me refresh your memory. It was extremely late and Xanatos had hurt himself because he was showing off with his lightsaber skills." Qui-Gon shifted in his seat, uncomfortable with the mention of his former Padawan. "You, of course, brought him to the Infirmary and noticed Skent wasn't in his office. You searched for him and found him in one of the private rooms, this room, if I remember correctly," he said looking around the private room. "Skent, Yoda, myself, and a young pregnant lady was present."

Qui-Gon nodded. "Yes, I think I remember. It's rare, but we do get the occasion of a poor pregnant woman hoping her child is Force sensitive. There was no reason for you and Yoda to be there. I remember thinking it was odd to see you and Yoda in the room."

Mace nodded. "It was odd for me as well. I had gotten a comm call from Yoda telling me to meet him in the Infirmary." He shook his head. "I had no idea what was going on. When I got there, Yoda was already there with a pregnant lady and Skent. She told us her story. She had gotten kicked out of her home because her parents were ashamed of her, being pregnant and unmarried. She had gone from one healer to another until she ended up here at the end of her pregnancy. The story she told was incredible."

Qui-Gon tilted his head in confusion. "What was incredible about it?"

Mace and Skent shared a knowing look before Mace continued his story. "She did not know how she gotten pregnant," he said.

Qui-Gon eyes widen in horror. "Was she drugged and raped?" That was a common theme to lower societal planets, mostly those planets on the Outer Rim. He did not like it, disgusted by it in fact. He didn't think any Jedi did like it, but there wasn't much they could do about that.

Mace nodded for Skent to take over. Skent shook his head. "No, Qui-Gon. I checked her over. She was…untouched, pure, but pregnant. She did not know how it happened."

Qui-Gon stared at the ground. His mind going wild in thought. "Are you saying…" He took a breath and looked up at them seriously. "…are you saying the Chosen One has been among us this whole time? In the Temple, training to be a Jedi?" The two other Jedi nodded.

"I checked the child's midichlorian count as soon as the birth was completed," Skent said. "It was off the charts, pass 20,000. I cannot pinpoint the child's exact count, it is so high, and I've tried for over twenty years. The mother died not long after giving birth, despite the fact that it was an easy birth."

"What was the mother's name?" Qui-Gon asked in a quiet voice. His mind already concluded what they were saying, but he needed to hear them say it. He had to be sure he was correct. He didn't want it to be true.

"She came from the planet Stewjon," Mace said. Qui-Gon closed his eyes. Obi-Wan's home planet. "Her name was Shela…Shela Kenobi. She named her baby boy, Obi-Wan," Mace said gently.

There was stillness in the air. Qui-Gon opened his eyes and nodded; his body tense. "Obi-Wan Kenobi. My Obi-Wan," he said quietly. He slowly moved his gaze from the floor to Mace. "Obi-Wan, _my_ Obi-Wan, is…is the Chosen One? The child to bring balance to the Force? I was training him this whole time? Why didn't you tell me this before? No, no, I…I don't want him to have that…that responsibility. Are you sure it's him? Maybe Shela Kenobi lied or…or…" He breathed in and out to release his frustration into the Force.

Mace shook his head. "I'm sorry, Qui-Gon. It is Obi-Wan Kenobi. We are sure of it. I apologize for keeping this from you, but it needed to be done. Obi-Wan needed to have a normal life. Yoda didn't want to pressure him with this. Growing up with this over his head would have been stressful for him. There aren't many who know about Padawan Kenobi. There was just the three of us, Yoda, Skent, and myself. Yoda is informing the other Council members right now."

Qui-Gon nodded and looked at Skent. "What do you inject him with every month?"

Skent leaned forward. "It is a liquid not many know of. It gives an illusion of Padawan Kenobi's Force signature. It makes it appear lower than it actually is. It only lasts a month, though. I need to inject him every month. Without it, we might not have been able to keep him hidden from his anchor to the dark side before he finds his light side anchor."

"Anchor to the dark side?" Qui-Gon interrupted.

Skent opened his mouth and closed it again. "Oh, I guess…" He looked at Mace and back to Qui-Gon. "…Mace hadn't informed you of that yet," he said uncomfortably.

"Mace?" Qui-Gon questioned turning to his longtime friend.

"There's a part of the prophesy that you aren't aware of," Mace started to say. "It is said that Obi-Wan would bring balance to the Force, but it didn't say for what side, the light or the dark. There are two people, one on the light side and one on the dark side, which would be like an anchor for Obi-Wan, keeping him firmly on that side. We were lucky we got to Obi-Wan first, to hide him from the dark side, have him grow up in the light." He shook his head. "Naturally, we don't know who his anchor for the dark side would have been."

"And his anchor for the light?" Qui-Gon asked.

Mace shook his head. "The prophesy gave us no hint on how to find who is his anchor, perhaps that is something only Obi-Wan knows. We have some speculations, of course, but we don't know. It could be Yoda or you or his friend, Bant…Force, Qui-Gon, it could be Anakin for all we know or someone he has yet to meet. We just don't know. We hope he has already found his anchor or will find his anchor for the light side soon, now with the possibility of the Sith being alive."

"The Sith?!" Skent exclaiming, it being the first time he heard of the Sith being alive.

They ignored him. Qui-Gon sighed and placed his head into his hands tiredly. "Obi-Wan won't have a pleasant future ahead of him, will he?" He rubbed his eyes and looked up at Mace. "He'll be fighting the Sith, won't he? Either that or join them," he said wearily. He couldn't think of the future his Obi-Wan was going to have because of this weight on his shoulders.

Mace nodded. "Possibly, Qui-Gon. Rather you like it or not, Obi-Wan is not normal. He has a big destiny to fulfill, but he is only twenty-one. He may still have time to be a child."

Qui-Gon chuckled drily and shook his head. "No, no, Mace. Obi-Wan is too anxious to grow up. He doesn't want to be a child anymore," he said, almost sadly, as if he didn't want him to grow up too fast. "I have to be there for him." He shook his head. "I can't leave him alone to face such a fate." He looked to Mace. "When are you going to tell him? When he is Knighted?"

Mace shrugged his shoulders. "Yoda wants to leave that up to you. You tell him when you feel he is ready. You do know him best."

* * *

><p>Qui-Gon entered his living quarters silently, his mind still on what he had learned. It was a lot more then he thought. He didn't expect the information to be so loaded. He glanced around but didn't see Anakin or his Padawan…<em>the Chosen One<em>. His astonished mind whispered to him. He still couldn't believe it. However…he could see it. Obi-Wan always had such a connection to the Force. Everything came to him with ease. There was such a brightness to him as well.

"Hey, that is a _Tantive_ _IV_ spaceship model! Wizard!" He heard Anakin's voice coming from Obi-Wan's room. "And that is a Starfreighter!"

Qui-Gon made his way to Obi-Wan's sleeping chamber. He leaned against the doorway and folded his arms across his chest. He stared at the scene in front of him with comfort.

Obi-Wan and Anakin's back was to him. They were kneeling on the ground and Obi-Wan's many spaceship models were laid out in front of them. It comforted him that Obi-Wan and Anakin had something in common, something to bond over. Obi-Wan had seemed determined not to like the boy, for some reason. Having them hang out together by themselves seemed to be a good idea. Maybe his Obi-Wan would accept Anakin.

Obi-Wan, such a pure and healthy spirit. How didn't he know just how powerful his Obi-Wan was? He knew Obi-Wan was exceptional. He was such a bright boy and Qui-Gon had learned early on in their apprenticeship just how special Ob-Wan was _to him_, but he didn't realize just how extraordinary he was until now. The boy that had crawled into his sleeper, who bravely spoke to him words he needed to hear, and the boy that boldly asked him if he may be his Padawan. The Force pulled him to Obi-Wan so early on. According to Mace, it was the day he saw Obi-Wan's mother that the bond began to form. Qui-Gon thanked the Force every day for bringing them together without questioning why. Now, he questioned why. Why was he chosen by the Force to be Obi-Wan's Master? Surely someone like Yoda would have been better equipped for such a unique and special boy like his Obi-Wan. Not that he was complaining. He loved the boy, absolutely loved him like a son he never had. If only he was brave enough to tell Obi-Wan just how much he cared for him.

Obi-Wan wouldn't take the news lightly…or, maybe, he would take it too lightly. He was a modest child. He didn't believe he would amount to anything extraordinary. He liked to believe he was a normal, average Jedi, that there was nothing unusual about himself. Every time someone thanked him, personally, for his help on some mission, he would say he didn't do it alone or that it was Qui-Gon who saved their lives and/or the lives of their loved ones. He would feel Obi-Wan's uncomfortable feelings through their bond with such grateful recognition from the ones they had saved. He seemed to like being in the background, doing what he can without getting recognized for it. The news that he was the Chosen One would...he shook his head. He didn't know what his Padawan would do…deny it, at least. He would never accept it. That modest quality, though taxing at times, was a trait Qui-Gon hoped would never leave his Obi-Wan.

He shook his head. He would have to mediate later. He tuned into what Obi-Wan was saying. He was explaining to Anakin where he had got some of the models and how he had made them. He told Anakin about the ships they have been on for their missions, like the _Radiant_ _VII_ and the Starfreighter.

Obi-Wan picked up one of his models. "On one of our missions, my Master got us capture by some pirates and we were held on a ship like this." Qui-Gon raised a questioning brow, trying to remember a time when _he_ had gotten them captured by pirates. There had been times when he purposely got them caught to get information, but never by pirates.

"Qui-Gon got you guys captured by pirates? How did you escape?" Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "It wasn't easy." He lifted the model up to where the trash gets dumped. "We had to escape from here. The pirates had some form of a small escape pod ready to be dumped. It was a small fit, but we managed to fit both of us in it. I was fifteen at the time and rather small. However, it was in the trash for a reason. After getting dumped into space, we realized the controls were damaged beyond repair. Being stuck in a small space with a person really changes your views on them, Anakin. My Master could be quite the talker when there is nothing to do or nowhere to go." Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow, remembering the event differently. "We were stuck out there for days until a Republic cleaning crew came by and picked us up." He picked up a Republic trash ship model. "Hence, why I have this model." He held the model up for Anakin to see. "You see, Anakin, these models are more than just a hobby to me. I've been on each and every one of these models on a mission with my Master. They are memories," he said fondly as he gazed at his variety of spaceship models.

Qui-Gon was surprised. He did not know that was the reason why his Padawan would go straight to the space model shop after every one of their missions. He didn't even realize they have been on that many ships together or that Obi-Wan treasured them so. He had simply thought it was a hobby of Obi-Wan's, something to occupy his time. He remembered the first time Obi-Wan ran to the space model shop and finished his first model. The bright green eyes making sure every detail was exactly right, the way he handled the model with such care, the questions he asked him about the color of the ship they were just on, and the proud look he had in his eye at the completed model. He looked at the models his Padawan built with a new light.

"I don't remember the mission going quite like that, Padawan," he said. He smiled in amusement as Anakin jumped and spun around quickly, clearly startled. Obi-Wan simply turned and gave him an innocent look. Qui-Gon chuckled at the look, glad to see that bonding with Anakin seemed to ease his troubled mind, if just a little. He didn't have the overly tight shields around his mind nor did he remain passive and withdrawn. "If I remember correctly, my young Padawan, it was you who got us captured. You wouldn't follow my lead and jump into the furnace, it wasn't like it was on and it would have hidden us."

"Master, it wasn't my need to stay alive that got us captured; it was your voice getting louder and louder." He lowered his voice to imitate Qui-Gon. " 'Obi-Wan, get in here. Obi-Wan! Padawan, come!' That is what caught their attention," he argued back with good humor.

Qui-Gon shook his head, completely amused with their childish argument and a little bit surprise that Obi-Wan was showing this side of him with Anakin in the room. He was usually more guarded around others. "I didn't raise my voice to loudly, Padawan. I am smarter than that. Besides, they were already heading our way and they couldn't have heard my voice over the roaring of the generator. And it wasn't I who wouldn't stop talking, Obi-Wan. I couldn't get you to be quiet for a second. You kept asking me questions and apologizing for getting us caught. You admitted to me then, in that small escape pod, that you were responsible for getting us caught." Obi-Wan didn't verbally respond, just shrugged his shoulders, knowing he couldn't argue against his 'wise' Master. Qui-Gon chuckled and pushed off the doorframe. "Come, we must go."

* * *

><p>Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan stood side-by-side by the ship as they waited for the Queen to arrive. Anakin was playing around with droid, R2-D2 off to the side. "I noticed you seemed to have finally accepted Anakin, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon noted as he watched Anakin talk to the R2 unit as if he understood it.<p>

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes, Master. He is a good boy. He would be a good padawan for you," he said tightly, eyeing the boy.

Qui-Gon glanced at his padawan from the corner of his eye. Obi-Wan had tight shields around his mind, preventing him of knowing his thoughts, but that wasn't needed. He inwardly sighed, finally noticing why Obi-Wan was acting the way he was. Obi-Wan had always been a little insecure. Qui-Gon should have talked to him before, to make sure Obi-Wan understood he wasn't pushing him away. He turned back watching Anakin interact with R2-D2. "No, Padawan of mine. I will not be taking him as my next padawan."

Obi-Wan head snapped towards him. "Did the Council deny that was well, Master?"

Qui-Gon shook his head. "It is not that, Obi-Wan. If Anakin is to be trained, as he should be, then Master Yoda will be the one training him."

"Master Yoda? But, Master, I thought Anakin was the Chosen One and you told me once that you saw yourself training the Chosen One? It was by the will of the Force that you should train him."

Qui-Gon turned his gaze to the younger man beside him. "I did?" he asked, raking his memory. He certainly didn't remember telling Obi-Wan about that. He was fearful that telling him that would make Obi-Wan question his place by his Master side and he didn't want that. Why would he tell Obi-Wan that? When did he tell him? He had long ago put that vision behind him, focusing only on the here and now. Enjoying every second of it with Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes, Master, that day you accepted me as your padawan."

Right. He remembered now. Back then he wasn't as close to Obi-Wan and, sadly, he didn't want to be close to him. He didn't want the pain all over again if Obi-Wan turned on him, like Xanatos. He nodded and returned his gaze to Anakin. He shook his head. "It was by the will of the Force that I find Anakin, but not train him and, personally, I am glad." He turned to Obi-Wan and placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked straight in his eyes, seriously. "I feel you are ready for your trials, but I will not argue having you under my watchful eye for a few years more," he said, smiling tenderly at Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan looked on the ground, embarrassed by the affection. He swallowed down the happy, glad smile, but Qui-Gon wasn't fooled. He knew Obi-Wan was pleased to hear that coming from him. "I don't mind either, Master, but if it's by the will of the Force…?" He looked inquiringly at his Master.

Qui-Gon thought for a moment of how best to ease Obi-Wan's mind without telling him the whole truth. Now was not the time to inform him of his destiny. "I believe…" he started to say slowly. "…that the Force only gave me that vision in order to accept you, Obi-Wan. I haven't had such feelings or visions concerning the Chosen One since accepting you as my padawan." Since he was already training the Chosen One. There was no need to keep sending him visions and feelings concerning the matter when it was already done. "The Force was just…giving me a purpose again. I truly believe that. Besides…" He turned back around and looked at the sky. He saw the Queen's vessel in the distance, coming their way. "…Anakin is not the Chosen One."

"He is not, Master?"

Qui-Gon shook his head. "No, Padawan, he is not. I was mistaken. The Council redid his midichlorian count. Of course, they refused to tell me what his count was, but they did say he was high, though not higher then Yoda's midichlorian count. I would still fight for Anakin, of course. He still should have the chance to be trained as a Jedi. I did promise him and his mother."

"I thought he had no father?" Obi-Wan questioned.

"As Master Windu pointed out to me, Anakin's mother is a slave. When a man wants her, he would get her, as sad as that is. She wouldn't know who the father is and, instead of explaining that to me, it was simpler to say there was none. In her point of view, there wasn't any father." He looked up and watch as the Queens vessel lowered to the platform. "We will discuss this farther later, Obi-Wan. Why don't you go make sure the crew is ready? Take Anakin with you."

"Yes, Master," Obi-Wan said. "Anakin! Come." The boy looked and Obi-Wan waved him over. R2-D2 beeped and followed Anakin. "Let's see if the crew is ready," Obi-Wan said as he led the boy and the droid up the ramp.

"I have a question. What are midichlorians, Obi-Wan? I heard Yoda…" He heard Anakin ask his apprentice before they stepped into the ship.

Qui-Gon watched them go with a faint smile before walking towards the Queen who just stepped out of her ship. He bowed when he approached her. "Your Highness, it is our pleasure to be your bodyguards once again."

"Thank you, Master Jedi," the Queen said. "I most appreciate it."

"Right this way, Your Highness." Qui-Gon led the Queen and her entourage into the ship. Not long after they took off.


	6. The Gungans

**Chapter 5: The Gungans**

"Pilot Olié," Qui-Gon called to the pilot. Anakin stood next to Qui-Gon, wondering why the Jedi led him to the cockpit. Obi-Wan stood, obediently, behind them, expressionless and quiet.

The pilot turned in his seat and looked over his shoulders. "Yes, Master Jedi?" he asked curiously.

Qui-Gon placed his hands Anakin's shoulders. "Would you be able to keep an eye on Anakin Skywalker for us while we talk with Queen Amidala? I'm sure Anakin, here, will be entertained by what you do."

Pilot Olié looked down at the boy and gave him a kind smile. He looked back at Qui-Gon and nodded. "I do not mind, Master Jedi." He gave Anakin another smile. "You can seat right next to me while my co-pilot is resting." Anakin nodded, looking excited at being in the cockpit.

Qui-Gon knelt down, facing Anakin. "Obi-Wan and I have to talk to the Queen. Will you be fine on your own for a while, Ani?" he asked.

The nine-year old nodded. "Yes, Master Qui-Gon, sir."

"Good boy." Qui-Gon gave him an assuring smile and stood back up. He nodded his thanks to Pilot Olié. "Thank you, Pilot Olié." He turned to his silent Padawan. "Let's go, Obi-Wan." They walked in silence to the room designated as the throne room, both in their own thoughts. Qui-Gon was thinking about the mission and Obi-Wan was thinking about what his Master had told him on the platform.

They reached the room, bowing in respect to the Queen and the meeting started. Obi-Wan stood in front of Jar-Jar off to the side as his Master took center with Captain Panaka. Being only the student, he didn't have to talk unless directed a question. He didn't mind not being the center of the attention. That was not something he was looking forward to when he was finally Knighted.

"The Federation would be expecting us. We might not have the element of surprise on our side and we don't have enough people, Your Majesty. There are too few of us. We have no army," Captain Panaka announced unnecessarily at some point during the meeting.

"I don't know how you would achieve your goal, Your Majesty," Qui-Gon spoke up. "We are here to protect you, but we can't fight a war for you."

Queen Amidala nodded her head slightly. "I understand, Ambassador Jinn." She looked in Obi-Wan's direction. He hid his confusion and awkwardness at her attention behind an expressionless mask. "Jar-Jar Binks…" Obi-Wan blinked in surprise. He turned slowly to the Gungan as did everyone else.

Jar-Jar pointed to himself. "Mesa, ya Highness?" he said, surprised as well.

The Queen nodded. "Yes. I need your help. Can you contact your people and convince them to meet with me to negotiate an alliance?"

"The Gungan's, Your Majesty?" Captain Panaka asked, shocked at what she was implying.

"Yes, Captain," Queen said with power, blocking all possible of argument. "Jar-Jar Binks has informed me that Gungan's are fierce warriors. With them on our side, we may stand a chance."

Qui-Gon nodded in agreement. "If you are able to sway them, Your Majesty, that would be a great advantage to us, but it would not be easy." He turned to Jar-Jar. "You believe you are able to talk to Boss Nass?"

Jar-Jar nodded, his ears flung around. "Mesa could dew dat."

* * *

><p>"Do you think the Queen would be able to sway the Gungan's, Master?" Obi-Wan asked as he approached his Master, who was standing by the window, watching the stars go by in a colorful flash. He stood next to Qui-Gon and looked out the window as well.<p>

Qui-Gon nodded. "She is headstrong and passionate in what she believes in. She makes a good young queen. She will do her best to succeed," he said with confidence. "But the Gungan's would not be easily swayed and we cannot help her with this, not with the Force." He watched the stars pass them before turning to Obi-Wan. "Is Anakin still in the cockpit?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes, Master. He wanted to stay a little bit longer. Pilot Olié was teaching him about the controls. He seemed to be enjoying himself," he answered, not looking away from stars they were flying past.

Qui-Gon gave him a look. "Obi-Wan, is there something the matter?" he asked. He tried to read his Padawan's emotion through their bond, but, once again, Obi-Wan had shut him out. Never before this mission had Obi-Wan ever shut him out, not since the very beginning of his apprenticeship. He was doing it a lot lately and it concerned Qui-Gon…and hurt him, knowing Obi-Wan was hiding something from him. Was it something to do with Anakin still? Or was it something else now?

Obi-Wan shook his head. "No, Master. It is nothing."

"Obi-Wan, we spoke of this before. If it wasn't nothing, then why have you shielded your mind so?"

"Master, with respect, I rather not talk about it right now," Obi-Wan said wearily.

Qui-Gon was torn between allowing Obi-Wan his privacy and demanding they talk now. He was getting very concern and didn't want to lose his boy. He wanted to be there to help him work through whatever was bothering him. A part of him feared Obi-Wan was slowing pulling away from him. He didn't know how he would handle that, if it was true. However, he knew pushing him into doing something he didn't want to do, would push him away as well. Reluctantly, Qui-Gon nodded. "But we will discuss it at some point, Obi-Wan, especially if it distracts you from the mission."

Obi-Wan nodded. "I understand, Master. It won't distract me," he promised.

Qui-Gon gave him a worried look. "See that it doesn't. Why don't you go mediate on it, Obi-Wan? It will help you." Obi-Wan gave him a look and Qui-Gon held back the smile. He knew Obi-Wan hated to mediate. He found it amusing that Obi-Wan, of all people, hated mediating when he was born from the Force itself. "Do it, Padawan," he ordered. "You need it. It will help," he repeated gently. "After you are done mediating, meet me in the dining hall. I have to make sure you eat before resting."

Obi-Wan sighed, but nodded. "Yes, Master." He left to return to their temporary sleeping quarters to mediate. Qui-Gon shook his head in amusement as he watch him go before turning back to the stars.

He frowned. Why couldn't he tell Obi-Wan just how much he cared? Was it because of Xanatos? He shook his head. No, he put Xanatos behind him…didn't he? Was it because of the no attachment rule? He shook his head again. That couldn't be it. Qui-Gon was known for breaking the rules at times. Something as small as attachment to his own Padawan shouldn't be holding him back. What Master doesn't become attach in one way or another to their Padawan? Was it because deep down he feared Obi-Wan wouldn't understand or return the feelings? Did he dread Obi-Wan only thought of him as a mentor while Qui-Gon thought of him as a son? He shook his head more slowly, hesitantly, this time. No, no that couldn't be it…right? He knew Obi-Wan thought very highly of him and cared. He was always striving for affection from Qui-Gon. Surely that meant he wasn't just a mentor to him.

He pushed his thoughts away from the forefront of his mind. Perhaps, he would meditate with Obi-Wan. He loved mediating with him. Obi-Wan's easy and powerful access to the Force had always made it easier for Qui-Gon to mediate. It was a wonderful experience that brought forth so much light and peace. He nodded his head. Yes, he would go and mediate with his special apprentice. He made his way to their living quarters.

* * *

><p>Everything was bright and peaceful. The Force swirled around him, giving him the sense of rightness and protection. His soul felt light and free. Time meant nothing to him, not here. He had no sense of how much time passed. The Force gave him peace, but it didn't answer his question. There was only one person that could answer his question.<p>

Obi-Wan opened his eyes slowly and blinked in surprise at the sight in front of him. Anakin was sitting in front of him, staring. He was on his knees, the mediating position. It looked like he had tried to mediate, but gave up. Obi-Wan didn't need to look around to know Qui-Gon wasn't in the room.

"Master Qui-Gon said you were mediating. Is it easy? Why were you mediating for so long?" Anakin asked. "Would I be able to do that?"

Obi-Wan hid a smile. The boy was so full of questions. He didn't remember himself being that curious. It must have just been Anakin's personality and not just because he was a child. It was hard to dislike him, now that he had a chance to get to know him a little. "It is quite easy and you will be able to learn it. It's hard to keep track of time when you are deep in mediation. How long have I been mediating?" he asked.

Anakin shrugged his shoulders. Obi-Wan fought the urge to place his hands on Anakin's shoulders, to keep them from shrugging, something Qui-Gon would do every time he had shrugged his shoulders when he was younger. That was, until Obi-Wan had learned not to do it. He didn't realize Qui-Gon's teaching made him, who used to do it often, cringe when someone shrugged their shoulders. "You and Master Qui-Gon were both mediating when I got here. He woke up not long after, but you took forever!"

"Where is my Master?" he asked.

"He went to get us food, but that was while ago," Anakin answered sounding like he was a starving boy.

Obi-Wan sighed inwardly. He knew Qui-Gon wouldn't let him go without eating. He nodded and an uncomfortable silence settled around them, at least for Obi-Wan. Without his models, he had no idea how to entertain the boy. He stood up, deciding sitting there just made it even more awkward, just as Qui-Gon came in balancing three plates in his hands. If he didn't have the Force, there was no way he would be able to carry the plates all the way back to their sleeping quarters.

He smiled when he saw Obi-Wan out of his meditation. Anakin ran to him, drawn in by the aroma of the food. "Master Qui-Gon, sir, which plate is mine?" he asked, eyeing the plates with eagerness.

Qui-Gon chuckled and bent over so Anakin could see the food on the plates. "Pick one, Ani."

Anakin stared at the plates, thinking. He made 'mmm" sounds as he thought. Qui-Gon rolled his eyes over his head at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan smiled in amusement as he snapped off his lightsaber from his belt and placed on the stand by the sleeper. There was no need for it right then and it was something to do with his idle hands, if only for a brief moment.

"This one!" Anakin said, taking the plate with the most food. Obi-Wan wasn't surprised. However, he did wonder why it took a while for the boy to pick it. "Were should I eat it? There's no table," he pointed out, looking around the small, cramped room.

"You may sit on the ground, Anakin," Qui-Gon said with an amused smile. He watched as Anakin sat down before walking over and handing Obi-Wan a plate with a stern better-eat-it look.

Obi-Wan reluctantly took the plate and walked pass Qui-Gon to sit on the ground next to Anakin. Qui-Gon sat between them. They ate in silence before Qui-Gon opened up a conversation. "Have you found the answer you were looking for, Obi-Wan?" he asked, interested.

Obi-Wan paused and shook his head. He looked down at his plate. "No, Master. The Force couldn't answer my question. It is not for the Force to answer." He turned to Anakin before his Master had a chance to ask who would be the right person to ask. "Are you enjoying your meal, Anakin?" He felt his Master's eyes on him, but ignored him.

Anakin nodded enthusiastically with a mouth full of food. "Mmm mm." He swallowed. "Tatooine doesn't have food like this and sand always, _always_, finds its way into the food." He went back to his food.

Realizing, Anakin might not respond to any more questions, Obi-Wan turned back to his Master. "When are we going to reach Naboo, Master?" he asked.

"Either late tomorrow or early morning the day after. We should spar after we rest in case our mysterious foe is there," Qui-Gon suggested. Obi-Wan nodded in agreement.

Anakin looked up from his food. "Can I watch?" he asked eagerly.

Qui-Gon chuckled and nodded. "I don't see why not, Ani, but you will have to be careful."

* * *

><p>Two days later, the ship was landing in a heavy wooden area close to a swampy lake. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan watched from the cockpit as the ship landed with a hiss. It was time. They had to move quickly. The blockade had spotted their return to the planet. Qui-Gon thanked the pilot and headed out to find the Queen. Obi-Wan followed silently behind him.<p>

They entered the throne room where the Queen was sitting. They bowed to her in respect. "It is time, Your Majesty, but we must move quickly. They know we are back on the planet," Qui-Gon said respectfully.

"Thank you, Ambassador Jinn. We will disembark at once," she said, standing up. She looked over to the Gungan standing in the corner. "Jar-Jar, are you ready to help our people?"

Jar-Jar nodded. "Huh, huh, ya Highness."

Captain Panaka led the group out of the ship, ready to protect his Queen if needed. Her handmaidens stayed a step behind her. The ship's crew was behind them, spreading out as soon as they stepped outside to keep a look out. The two Jedi stood on her left with Anakin walking behind them, next to Padmé. Jar-Jar walked a little ahead of the Captain, leading the way to the swamp. "Wesa go dis way," he said, pointing ahead of him.

Before they reached the swamp, Qui-Gon stepped away from the group and into the brush. He kept an eye around the area, but didn't sense any danger. He folded his arms in thought. Obi-Wan was concerning him. His brow narrowed in heavy thought. He felt like Obi-Wan was pulling away from him and it hurt more than it should, for a Jedi. Maybe it wasn't 'pulling away'. Perhaps, he was just trying to be more independent. Obi-Wan was a Senior Padawan. He could take his trial anytime now and become a Knight. He would have solo missions and would be independent. He hoped that was the only reason. He couldn't help but think it wasn't. His mediation earlier wasn't much help. The Force had told him to wait for Obi-Wan.

There was a movement behind him and Obi-Wan stepped into his view. "Jar-Jar is on his way to the city, Master."

"Good," Qui-Gon said.

"Do you think the Queen's idea would work?" Obi-Wan asked.

Qui-Gon glanced at him. "We have spoken of this before, Obi-Wan. Do you not believe it would?"

"I'm not sure, Master. I have a bad feeling about this." He looked in the distant as if analyzing his feelings. "Something dark, Master."

Qui-Gon nodded. "Could mean our adversary is here. I have felt a shift in the Force as well. It was wise for us to come."

There was a moment of silence as Obi-Wan looked down at his feet, his hands playing with the edges of his sleeves. Qui-Gon had a feeling his Padawan was searching for words to say and didn't dare interrupt. "I'm sorry, Master, for my…my distance as of late."

Qui-Gon nodded, eyeing Obi-Wan. "The question you have that the Force can't answer. I have a feeling only I can answer it." Obi-Wan nodded and glanced back at the group waiting around the ship and swamp behind them. Qui-Gon followed his gaze to Anakin, who was sitting on a boulder talking to Padmé and Pilot Olié. "You need to ask me something concerning Anakin," he stated, knowing it was true. The look on Obi-Wan's face was proof enough that he was correct.

"It's nothing of much concern, Master, merely a curiosity." Obi-Wan spoke with his shields up around his mind. Since Obi-Wan was becoming such a good diplomat, it was hard to tell if he was lying when his shields were up. However, Qui-Gon knew Obi-Wan very well. It wasn't just because Obi-Wan was merely curious. Qui-Gon decided not to show any sign that he knew it wasn't just a curiosity. He didn't want to put Obi-Wan on the spot. "I was just wondering if you would have fought harder to train the boy yourself more if he really was the Chosen One. I was just merely curious, Master," Obi-Wan repeated.

Qui-Gon knew they touched upon this topic before, but it didn't seem they went deep enough if Obi-Wan was still concern Qui-Gon would push him aside for another. He sighed. He never should have offered to train Anakin without speaking to Obi-Wan first. He was so sure the Council would agree to Anakin's training that he didn't feel it necessary to talk to Obi-Wan about the possibility of an early Knighthood. He only told himself that he would train Anakin as a last resort. He never thought he would have to use it. If he did, he would have most certainly made sure he talked to Obi-Wan about it first. What an overconfident fool he was. Now, Obi-Wan was unsure of their relationship. He turned so he was facing his Padawan. "If Anakin was the Chosen One, I would do the same thing I am doing now. I'm content with the fact that Master Yoda is considering training him. Chosen One or not, Anakin should be trained." He gave a faint smile. "The day you asked me to be your Master, you said it was by the will of the Force we should be together and I agree with you." He placed his hands on Obi-Wan's shoulders. "And I strongly believe it's by the will of the Force that I train you until the very end. I am glad for that." He shook his head. "I don't believe I am ready to let you out of my watchful eye just yet," he repeated what he said earlier.

Obi-Wan gave him one of his shy smiles. "I was just curious, Master," he said quietly.

Qui-Gon gave him a comforting squeeze on his shoulders and smiled. "I know, Padawan."

"Master Jedi!" Captain Panaka called out as he walked towards them, dodging the branches from the trees. Qui-Gon reluctantly slid his hands off Obi-Wan's shoulders. He didn't feel their conversation was complete, but duty came first. "Jar-Jar should be arriving back soon," he said once he reached them.

"Thank you, Captain. We'll be there shortly," Qui-Gon said with a grateful tilt of his head. He watched the Captain walk back to the swamp. He turned back to Obi-Wan. "Obi-Wan…"

"Yes, Master?" Bright blue eyes stared up at him.

'_I love you like the son I never had. You mean everything to me. I never want to loss you, my little one. Don't ever believe you can be replaced in my heart.'_ Instead, he gave a tight smile. "You don't have to worry." He sighed and looked Obi-Wan in the eye. "I foresee you becoming a strong and wise Jedi Knight, much wiser than me," he said before walking away towards the swampy lake. He felt Obi-Wan following right behind him. They reached Captain Panaka where he was waiting for Jar-Jar. The rest of the group was farther behind them and off to the side. Anakin stood with Padmé and the rest of the Handmaidens.

The birds chirped and the wind blew the leaves on the branches and the ferns on the ground as they waited in silence. They didn't have to wait long before Jar-Jar emerged from the swampy lake, shaking the access water off him. He approached them. "There-sa nobody there. Gungan City is deserted. Some kind of fighting, me thinks," he said, sounding shocked.

Obi-Wan turned to Captain Panaka and Qui-Gon. "Do you think they could have been taken to the camps?" he asked in a careless tone, but Qui-Gon caught the slight quiver showing his worry. If the Gungan's weren't available, then the plan had just gotten harder to achieve. They might need a completely different one. Obi-Wan wasn't the only one worried, but, being Jedi, he remained outwardly confidant. Something will present itself to them. He was sure of it.

Captain Panaka spoke up before Qui-Gon did. "More likely they were wiped out."

Jar-Jar shook his head. "Mesa don't thinks so. When in trouble, Gungans go to sacred place. Come. Mesa show you. Mesa show you!" he repeated.

Captain Panaka nodded and turned to one of his guards. "Stay here and watch the ship. The rest will come with us," he ordered.

* * *

><p>They were lucky Jar-Jar was right and that the Gungans were at their sacred place or the entire plan would have had to be changed. Obi-Wan looked around at all the Gungans around them as he followed the crowd of humans to the center. The Gungans didn't look to be strong warriors that Jar-Jar Binks said they were, but, from experience, Obi-Wan knew looks could be deceiving.<p>

They stopped in front of a large stone head sticking out of the ground. Boss Nass stood on top of it, looking down at the group. "Jar-Jar Binks. Who's da uss-en uthers?" he asked unpleasantly.

"Uh, h-heyo dadee, Big Boss, Your Honor," Jar-Jar said awkwardly with a slight wave of his hand.

Boss Nass ignored Jar-Jar's greeting and looked down at them in dislike. "Ah, Naboo biggen. Yousa bringen da Mackineeks." Referring to the two Jedi. Obi-Wan successfully fought the urge to sigh annoyingly at the title the Gungan gave them. He was really starting to get annoyed with Gungans in general. "Yousa all bombad," he said to the exiled Gungan.

"Your Honor…" the Queen interrupted. "…I am Queen Amidala of Naboo. I have come to form an alliance…"

"Your Honor…" Padmé interrupted and stepped forward, causing a surprise silence.

"Whosa dis?" Boss Nass asked.

"I am Queen Amidala." She indicated to the woman dressed as the Queen, ignoring the shock gasp from those who didn't know this fact. "This is my decoy, my protection, my loyal bodyguard. I am sorry for my deception, but it was necessary to protect myself..." She continued to talk in her Amidala voice, the voice the spoke of peace for her people and the Gungans

"_I had figured that out a while ago_," Obi-Wan sent to his Master over their bond, wondering if Qui-Gon had caught on to that as well. Though, he was pretty sure his Master did. If he had caught on, then there was no doubt that Qui-Gon had as well.

Qui-Gon looked back at him briefly in amusement. "_Did you, Obi-Wan_?_ How did you come to that conclusion?_"

"_On Tatooine, Master. I knew from the start she was a decoy, but it wasn't until Tatooine that I figured out who was the real Queen when she wanted to go with you into the town. Captain Panaka was not happy about the idea of her going._"

Qui-Gon sent a mental teasing grin to Obi-Wan. "_It took you that long to figure it out, Padawan_?"

"_When did you figure it out, Master?_"

"_I knew since the beginning. Surely you noticed the subtle looks she would give Padmé and the hidden messages Padmé gave her_," Qui-Gon said.

Obi-Wan chose not to respond, ignoring his Masters amused smile. He couldn't believe he missed those hints. He should have known better. However, a part of him was glad he didn't notice them. It meant he wasn't ready for his trial yet. He still had much training to do and improve on. He still needed his Master and had much to learn from him. He gave Qui-Gon a side look before looking away again. Qui-Gon may think he was ready, but he didn't think he was ready, no matter what he said at the Council meeting. He returned his mind back to the present.

"…are your humble servants," Padmé was saying. He blinked realizing he had missed her whole speech. She knelt on the ground and everyone followed close behind her. "Our fate is in your hands."

There was a moment of silence. "Hmmm…" Boss Nass said in thought. He sighed then burst out laughing. Obi-Wan could feel the worry from those around him that Boss Nass wasn't going to agree. "Yousa no tinken yousa greater den the Gungans? Hmmmm…" He started to nod. "Meeesa lika dis. Maybe, wesa…bein' friends." The group burst out into cheers and Obi-Wan could hear many sigh in relief as he gratefully stood back up.

Anakin turned to them. "Padmé is the Queen?" he asked in shock.

"It would appear so, Ani," Qui-Gon said.

Anakin looked nervous, his eyes shifting from Padmé to the ground. "How…how do I act around her now?" He looked up at Qui-Gon for trusted guidance.

Qui-Gon knelt back down to Anakin's level and placed a hand on his shoulders. "Act not, just be. Be who you were around her before you knew. She would not mind and she'll understand. I actually think she would prefer you being yourself around her. Do not let this new development change your friendship with her. Understand?" Anakin thought about and nodded. "Good. Now, why don't you go over there and show her you don't mind that she is Queen?" Anakin gave an apprehensive look to Padmé, but nodded and slowly made his way over.

Obi-Wan gave Qui-Gon an amused grin. "That answer sounded very much like a Master Yoda answer, Master," he said, holding back a chuckle.

"Master Yoda is a wise Jedi, Obi-Wan, and I have heard enough of his lectures in my lifetime to pick up a thing or two," Qui-Gon said, defending himself with good humor. He smiled. "Let's see what the Queen is planning." He moved over to where Padmé, Captain Panaka, Boss Nass, and Anakin stood. Obi-Wan followed close behind him.

"Captain Panaka, take a selected few to Theed to see the situation. Meet us at the edge of the forest west from here, by the swamp. There is a head of a statue sticking out of the ground near there. You know what I am talking about, Captain?" Padmé asked.

Captain Panaka nodded. "Yes, Your Majesty. I shall go right away." He bowed before leaving to collect a few men to go with him.

"We should head there now," she said to Qui-Gon and Boss Nass. They agreed.

* * *

><p>They waited for Captain Panaka's return at the rendezvous spot. To prevent Anakin from feeling useless, Qui-Gon gave him a job as a messenger. He was to report to them when Captain Panaka was in view. Qui-Gon sensed Anakin's relief for doing something and knew it was a good idea.<p>

They seemed to be waiting a long time for word of Captain Panaka and his men. Padmé was getting worried. Though, she hid it well, Qui-Gon was able to sense it in the Force and knew Obi-Wan had sensed it as well. They hovered near her in case she needed their support. R2-D2 beeped next to Obi-Wan, alerting them to his presence, but he was mostly ignored. Padmé leaned on the hood of the speeder in front of her. "What's taking them so long?" she murmured to herself.

"They will be here, Your Highness," Qui-Gon reassured. "I am sure they're safe."

"I hope you are right, Master Jedi," she said.

They were interrupted by Anakin running over, shouting, "They're here! They're here!"

Padmé turned around with relief. "Good. They made it."

They watched as about three or four speeders slowed to a stop and men jumped out of them. Captain Panaka walked over to them. He tilted his head in respect to his Queen. "Your Highness," he greeted.

"Captain Panaka," she greeted in return. "What is the situation?" she asked.

He grimaced slightly showing he didn't have great news for them. "Almost everyone is in camps. A few police and guards had formed an underground resistance." He paused as Boss Nass walked up and stood next to Qui-Gon. He continued as soon as Boss Nass was settled. "I brought most of the leaders of the resistance back with me." He glanced around the small group standing around the speeder. Anakin squeezed pass Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan to lean against the speeder, listening to every word. Captain Panaka turned his attention back to Padmé. "The enemy is a lot stronger than we anticipated and much larger. Your Highness, with respect, I do not believe this is a battle we can win."

"The battle is a distraction, Captain." She turned to the group. "The Gungans will lure the army out of the city. So, we can slip in." She turned to the small blue and white droid. "Artoo." The droid beeped and lit up a projector outline of the city and Theed Palace. "We can use the secret passage ways by the waterfalls to enter the city," she said, pointing to the passage way. "Once inside, in the main entrance, Captain Panaka can create a diversion. Allowing us to enter the Palace and capture the Viceroy. Without him commanding their every move, they would be lost and confused." She turned to Qui-Gon. "What do you think, Master Jedi?"

"The Viceroy will be well guarded," he pointed out.

"Once we are inside, that shouldn't be much of a problem," Captain Panaka reassured confidently.

Qui-Gon turned to Boss Nass. "There is a possibility that with this diversion many Gungans will be killed," he said, making sure Boss Nass was aware of what might happen.

"Wesa ready to our-san part," Boss Nass puffed out with courage. Qui-Gon acknowledged his willingness with an encouraging and understanding nod.

"We have a plan to knock out the control ship orbiting the planet," Padmé said. "We will send what pilots we have to take it out. The sooner they take the ship out the less Gungan's that might die."

"_Plan is a wise one, Master. But the Naboo fighters aren't designed for such a thing_." Qui-Gon heard Obi-Wan inform him over their bond. "_Their weapons might not penetrate the shields. And if the Viceroy escapes, Master, he wouldn't just leave and never return. He would return with a bigger army_."

Qui-Gon nodded once to let Obi-Wan know he heard. "A well conceive plan. However, there is great risk. The weapons on your fighters might not penetrate the shields," he said, telling them the knowledge Obi-Wan had given him.

"And there is even a bigger danger," Obi-Wan spoke up. "If the Viceroy escapes, Your Highness, he will return with another droid army."

Padmé gave him a determined look. "That is why we must not let him escape. Everything depends on it."

R2-D2 turned off the projector, sensing the end of the meeting. Boss Nass left to prepare his army and Captain Panaka left to inform his men of the plan, leaving Padmé, Anakin, and the two Jedi by themselves. Anakin looked wide-eyed at them. "Will this work?" he asked.

Qui-Gon placed his hands on his shoulders. "What does the Force tell you, Ani?"

Anakin paused in thought and closed his eyes in concentration. A moment later, he opened his eyes and nodded. "It tells me everything will be alright…I think, but not easy."

"Things such as this, is never easy," Obi-Wan spoke up wisely. To Qui-Gon astonishment, Obi-Wan's face relaxed as he stared at the nine-year-old boy. He smiled to himself, glad his Padawan was opening up to Anakin. He looked towards Padmé, who was listening. And her, apparently. "As a wise Jedi Master would say, follow the easy path, you should not, for right path, it is not. I could say it is the same with missions. If it goes to easy and smooth, then something must be wrong."

"Those are wise words, Jedi Kenobi," Padmé spoke up. "Was it your Master that told you that?" she asked smiling slightly at Qui-Gon.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "No, Your Highness. The Grand Master Jedi, Yoda, told me that once," he said.

Anakin face scrunched up in thought. "Does he really talk like that?" he asked. "I thought he was just trying to make me feel uncomfortable or something."

Qui-Gon chuckled and nodded. "Yes, Ani, that is how he really talks."

Padmé suddenly sighed, grabbing their attention. "We should go get some rest. We're doing this first thing in the morning."

"Agree," Qui-Gon said.

* * *

><p>That night found Obi-Wan awake and worried. He stood outside, just gazing along the dark woods without really seeing it. The sounds of the nocturnal animals were barely heard by him, an owl or a cricket calling for their mates. In the distance, Obi-Wan could catch the sight of a man or a Gungan walking around, keeping watch over the camp in case their enemy discovered them. There was a gentle breeze and everything seemed calmed. This was not a night one inexperienced warrior would think foreshadowed an upcoming battle, but Obi-Wan had seen fights before and knew such nights were common. It was like the Force was giving peace before chaos.<p>

The Force shifted slightly, alerting him to the presence of another. "Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan turned. "Master," he said as he watched Qui-Gon walk down the ships ramp and stand next to him.

"I was surprise not to see you in sleeper. You should be resting," Qui-Gon stated.

Obi-Wan nodded. "I know, Master, I just…" He looked away and back into the trees, unsure how to explain what he experienced. It wasn't exactly a vision. At least it wasn't like one he ever experienced before.

"Was it a vision, Padawan?" Qui-Gon asked gently, knowing him too well. This would not have been the first time a vision kept Obi-Wan up.

Obi-Wan looked back at his Master's warm, concerned face. "Yes, I think so, Master."

"You do not sound certain," Qui-Gon pointed out.

"I'm not, Master. It…" He paused, trying to think of how to explain it. "…it wasn't…I couldn't see what was going on or hear it. I was only able to feel it. The exhaustion on my body, the pain in my wrist, the…" He looked away in pain of the memory.

"What is it, Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon asked.

Obi-Wan forced himself to look back at his Master. He knew his face reflected the pain he had felt. "I think I felt myself…die, Master." Qui-Gon blinked in surprise. "I felt something stab through my stomach, a burning heat." He unconsciously placed his hands on his stomach as if he could still feel it there. He eyes gazed distantly in memory, unknowingly slipping right back into the vision. "It burned. There was so much pain. I could feel myself slipping away, holding on only by a thread. It was so hard to breath. I could feel the thick liquid of blood sliding down my stomach. I could feel myself getting more tired and cold, my life slowly leaving my body." He felt his body shaking.

"Obi-Wan!"

Obi-Wan focus snapped to the present. "Master?" Qui-Gon faced was closer to his then before. Eyes focused on his in concerned. His hands were on Obi-Wan's shoulders in tight grip. "I'm sorry, Master. I didn't mean to…" He started to say.

"Obi-Wan…" Qui-Gon interrupted. "You know how I feel about visions and you know what I say about them. I don't feel it is necessary to say it again." Live in the moment. Focus on the here and now. Obi-Wan knew those lines all too well. They were one of his Master's favorite lines to say. "You don't know if this is related to our mission or not. It's best not to fret about it." He slowly removed his hands from Obi-Wan's shoulders.

Obi-Wan nodded. "I know, Master, but it doesn't change the fact that I feel it nor does it help me sleep. I did mediate on it, but every time I went to mediate the vision comes again. I can't get any peace and the Force is quiet on this issue."

Qui-Gon nodded in thought. "You remember what we use to do when you were younger?"

Obi-Wan nodded, clearly remembering what they did when he had a vision late at night he couldn't get over. They were such fond memories. "Master, I may not be old for coco, but aren't I a bit old to be crawling into your sleeper?"

"Nonsense, Padawan. One is never too old for such comfort and you need it. If I remember correctly, it was the only way to keep the visions at bay before overcoming it the morning. Together," Qui-Gon pointed out.

Obi-Wan couldn't deny that. It was true. There was always something about being physically close to his Master that kept his visions away. He was like his shield, a solid force field keeping his visions from entering his mind. Qui-Gon, his protector. The next morning, Qui-Gon would sit down with him and they would try to figure the vision out, together. He nodded and gave Qui-Gon a sheepish smile. "I wouldn't mind, Master."

"Good." Qui-Gon placed a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder and guided him back inside the ship. He smiled at him. "I was going to force you to do it rather you wanted to or not." Obi-Wan gave Qui-Gon a look that made his Master laugh.


	7. The Duel of the Fates

**Chapter 6: The Duel of the Fates**

Qui-Gon woke up with a bright presence sleeping next to him. He opened his eyes and gazed at the sleeping twenty-one year old. The Force swirled with such lightness around his padawan. It was peaceful, calm. He couldn't help but think it was the calm before the storm. They had a big day ahead of them. He stared at the sleeping face of his Padawan, unwilling to wake him. Obi-Wan looked so peaceful and content. It was not often that Qui-Gon saw this on his Obi-Wan. Being so in tuned with the Unifying Force, gave Obi-Wan a tense and worried look most of the time, a guarded look. The visions and feelings he got were usually dark in nature, a fear here and a warning there. He was always on his guard.

He sighed and glanced back up at the ceiling, feeling Obi-Wan's body heat on his right side, a comfort. They still had an hour before they needed to get up. He would have to make sure Obi-Wan ate before leaving. Qui-Gon narrowed his eyes at the ceiling in thought. Maybe there was a reason Obi-Wan didn't care for food. Perhaps, being born of the Force itself, he didn't need to eat solid food as often. Maybe most of his nourishment came from the Force. Was that possible? Perhaps possible, but probable? With the Force, anything was possible. But needing nourishment from the Force instead of food? He never heard of such a thing, but, of course, this was a boy that was born from the Force itself. There never was such a child before Obi-Wan Kenobi. So maybe it was plausible. However, that wouldn't mean Obi-Wan could disregard eating food completely. There was no way Qui-Gon was going to take that risk and have Obi-Wan starve himself to death, if he was wrong.

Obi-Wan sighed in his sleep and shifted position, cuddling his head deeper into the pillow like he had once done when he was a toddler. Qui-Gon smiled at the innocent sight. That boy had him wrapped around his finger since day one. It was a wonder how Obi-Wan didn't notice that. Or anybody for that matter. How were the other Masters not concern about, what he believed to be an apparent attachment, to his padawan?

"Master?" Obi-Wan's voice asked sleepily.

Qui-Gon looked over, but Obi-Wan still had his eyes closed. No doubt trying not to become even more awake the he already was. "Yes, Padawan?" he asked affectionately. In his mind, every time he used the word 'padawan', he was really saying 'son'. If only he was brave enough to tell Obi-Wan. Would he ever be brave enough?

Obi-Wan sighed drowsily before continuing. "Do I have to eat breakfast this morning?" he asked, sounding very much like the sixteen year old boy he used to be. At the age when most growing boys couldn't stop eating, Obi-Wan wouldn't eat anything. He was worst then than he was now.

Qui-Gon chuckled and nodded; despite the fact Obi-Wan still had his eyes closed. "Yes, Obi-Wan. However, you still have a bit more time to rest before getting up. You would need to eat." A line he always had to say and repeat almost every day. Without him, who would tell Obi-Wan to eat? Yoda? Skent? Obi-Wan's friend, Bant? "You'll need whatever strength you can get for today. It's a big and important day."

Obi-Wan finally opened his eyes. They stared seriously up at him and he could see that his eyes had quickly gone from green to gray. Gray, as Qui-Gon had picked up over the years, meant worry, concern, or, at times, fear. "Master, I have a very bad feeling about this mission. I know I say that a lot, but this is different. I never had a feeling like this before, Master. Something horrible is about to happen. Something directly with us and it's dark, lonely." He made a face as if he wasn't sure how it was lonely. "I fear my vision will come true."

Qui-Gon turned to his side and, affectionately, pulled gently at Obi-Wan's padawan braid. A braid, Qui-Gon noted, that would need to be redone. Sleep had disturbed it, the rolling around from his vision last night and then the peaceful sleep next to his Master. Qui-Gon did not mind. He liked doing Obi-Wan's braid. It was a moment to bond with him, one that he couldn't pass the chance to do. "You know exactly what I would say, but you still want me to say it anyway," he said with a fond smile, not realizing that Obi-Wan wanted to hear him say it because he felt it would be one of the last times he would be able to hear his Master say those famous words to him. Qui-Gon continued with his usual speech before Obi-Wan could respond to his comment. "Just focus on the here and now, Obi-Wan. We can't change the course of our paths. What happens will happen. We need to accept and trust in the Force, no matter the cost. We are but servants to the will of the Force, Obi-Wan. It will guide us just as it always has. All we have to do is live in the moment. In the present, not the future and let the Force guide us."

Obi-Wan nodded, but the look of worry was still on his face. "Yes, Master."

"Just don't let it distract you, Padawan. I need you focused and ready," Qui-Gon continued to say. "We will get by whatever darkness is ahead of us. Together."

"Yes, Master," Obi-Wan repeated as he closed his eyes again. He looked like he was asleep, but Qui-Gon knew he wasn't. He knew Obi-Wan was trying to return to the sleepy world. Obi-Wan blinked open his eyes again, as if he gave up on going back to sleep already. He was the type of boy that once he was awake, he was awake. He stared into space just above Qui-Gon's head.

They laid there in silence. Qui-Gon was trying to think of another way to calm Obi-Wan's worry and fears. He didn't want Obi-Wan to think he was disregarding his feelings of the future, because he wasn't. He never did. However, he also knew better then to worry over it and fret about it. He knew the future was unpredictable. Not even Yoda would fully rely on his premonitions. What the Force wanted the Force would get. A lesson he couldn't quite get through to Obi-Wan.

He glanced back at Obi-Wan, who hadn't moved since reopening his eyes. Once again, he noticed the fuzzy braid. He sighed and pushed himself to a seating position. Obi-Wan's gray eyes followed him. "Up, Obi-Wan. Let me fix that braid of yours. You managed to make a mess of it. Again," he added with a teasing smile.

"Master, I'm able to do it myself. I'm no longer a clumsy thirteen year old boy," Obi-Wan remarked, not making any attempt to move. Qui-Gon was pleased to see the green returning to Obi-Wan's gray eyes.

"You're right, Obi-Wan. You are now a clumsy twenty-one year old young man," Qui-Gon teased.

"Master!" Obi-Wan exclaimed in good humor. "I'm not clumsy anymore. I outgrew that phrase of my life long ago," he protested.

Qui-Gon laughed and held up his hands in surrender. "I know. I know. But I want to do it." He indicated to the frizzed braid. "You're not going to deny your old master now, are you?" Qui-Gon asked.

Obi-Wan smiled and shook his head. "Of course not, Master. Not when you admitted to being old," he teased.

Qui-Gon gave a mocking frustrated huff. "Knew those words would backfire on me," he muttered, much to Obi-Wan's apparent amusement. "Come on, you insolent padawan of mine. Get." He waved for Obi-Wan to get up.

Obi-Wan smiled as he pushed himself into a seated position in front to his Master, crossing his legs comfortably. Qui-Gon wasted no time to grab and undo his braid. His fingers went through motions of taking out the symbolic beads and combing through the hair unconsciously. He had done this so many times, that he could do it in his sleep without any problems. "We should spar while there is time," Qui-Gon suggested as he started to re-braid Obi-Wan's hair. "It will be beneficial for the both of us to get some practice in. This is not an enemy we Jedi had fought against in a very long time. We do not know the weakness of this enemy. We will have to learn during the battle. It will help to be in top form in order to focus more on this Sith's strengths and weaknesses. I don't believe we will be able to defeat him without figuring that out."

Obi-Wan nodded slightly, mindful of his Master pulling at his hair. "I understand, Master."

"Good. We'll spar after we eat," he said sending a look at Obi-Wan that just said there was no way Obi-Wan would avoid eating, not with Qui-Gon watching.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "Of course, Master," he said.

Qui-Gon tugged on Obi-Wan's hair because of his tone. "Insolent Padawan," he muttered with a twinkle in his eye.

Obi-Wan grinned. "Sorry, Master."

Qui-Gon shook his head as he carefully put one of the beads back in Obi-Wan's half-completed braid. "If only I could believe you're truly sorry."

"But of course I am, Master," Obi-Wan responded without missing a beat.

Qui-Gon grinned and shook his head. Moments like this were precious and he enjoyed and relish every second of it. The grin on Obi-Wan's face, his relax posture, the light in his green eyes, they all made the teasing worth it. It brightened his day just to see Obi-Wan like this.

He was nearing the end of the braid when he noticed the change in Obi-Wan's mood. He seemed distracted by something. His face was drawn in into a disturbed look. He fiddled with the edges of his sleeves absentmindedly. "Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon questioned, feeling concerned.

Obi-Wan snapped his eyes to his Master. "Yes, Master?"

Qui-Gon gave him a look as he replaced the last bead into the braid. "Is everything alright, Padawan? You seem distracted."

"It's just another one of my feelings, Master," Obi-Wan answered as he watched Qui-Gon's fingers expertly tied the end of his braid.

"About the mission?" Qui-Gon asked as he dropped his hands into his lap, now that he had completed with Obi-Wan's braid.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "No, Master, about…this," he said, glancing at Qui-Gon. "This moment, Master. I just have a feeling this is the last time you will ever fix my braid." Obi-Wan glanced away.

Qui-Gon placed his hands on Obi-Wan's shoulders. "Obi-Wan, there are a number of possibilities for that. Maybe, it means I won't have a chance to do it one last time before you are Knighted or, perhaps, it means you will keep your braid neater for now on and there will be no reason for me to fix it," he said with a grin. Obi-Wan faintly returned the grin, not at all looking relaxed. "Do not let it worry you, Obi-Wan. I will never leave you alone. Ever. I promise." He vowed, thinking of Shaman of the Whills and the ability to maintain his identity after death. He never told Obi-Wan of it. It was something he discovered during the period of his life between Xanatos and Obi-Wan. The only one he told about it was Yoda and he hadn't spoken of it since he told him. And, as far as he knew, Yoda had not told anyone, including Mace.

Obi-Wan smiled and looked down at his lap. Though Obi-Wan strive for affection, when he got it, he was embarrassed at feeling the pleasure for getting the affection and very modest. It was like he did not know how to respond to it.

Qui-Gon shook his head, but smiled at Obi-Wan's reaction to his words. Then teasingly pulled Obi-Wan's neatly done braid. "Come, Padawan. Let's go eat then we shall spar." he said as he got off the sleeper.

* * *

><p>Sneaking into the Palace wasn't as hard as Obi-Wan thought it might have been. The roads were mostly cleared because of the battle going on away from Theed only a few droids were around. The distraction had worked, but Obi-Wan wasn't surprise it did. Padmé did do a wonderful job at making the plans. It was well thought out plan. They had met with very little resistance until they reached the hanger.<p>

They headed towards the hanger, still able to hear the sound of the blasters outside from their men finishing off the droids. They reached the doors and paused. Captain Panaka keyed them in and the doors opened. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan remained in front of the group with their lightsabers drawn, protecting the Queen, as was a part of their mission.

Blasters started firing left and right from the droids and the Naboo. They sometimes hit their target, but sometimes missed. It was loud. The fighter's protectively stood in front of the pilots with their own blasters. "Get to your ships!" Padmé called out to the pilots loudly before firing at a droid.

"Ani, find cover. Quick!" Qui-Gon yelled back to Anakin. The boy nodded without complaint and made his way quickly to the crates along the wall, where Obi-Wan lost track of him.

Obi-Wan stepped in front of a pilot and raised his blue lightsaber, blocking the droids blaster blots from hitting man. The sounds of engines of the fighter ships added to the sounds of the battles. Obi-Wan quickly ducked down as a ship flew pass him overhead. He got right back up and slashed a droid in half. He Forced pushed several droids over the side of the hanger.

He looked around, but there was no more droids. He quickly walked over to where Qui-Gon stood close to Padmé. He got into place between his Master and Captain Panaka.

"The Viceroy must be in the throne room," Padmé guessed. "We'll head there." She led the group back towards the doors. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan was behind the group, protecting the back of the group from enemies that might try and attack from behind.

"Hey, wait for me!" Anakin yelled.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan looked over and saw Anakin standing in a cockpit of one of the battle ships. R2-D2 was behind him, hooked up to the ship and beeping in some droid language Obi-Wan didn't understand.

"Stay in that cockpit, Ani," Qui-Gon ordered sternly.

"But…" Anakin started to complain.

Qui-Gon gave him a look. "Stay," he ordered again more firmly, pointing a warning finger at him, a finger Obi-Wan knew fairly well, being on the other end of that finger a few times. Anakin nodded in defeat and sat back down in the seat.

Obi-Wan fluttered in his steps as a familiar feeling washed over him. Dark, pressing, cold. Suffocating and dark. Anger and hate. The Sith. He was nearby.

Qui-Gon paused and turned to him in concern. "Obi-Wan? What is it?"

Obi-Wan lifted his head and stared at the door in front of the group. "He's here, Master. Don't you sense him?" he whispered.

Qui-Gon glanced at the door as well, knowing exactly who, and what, Obi-Wan was talking about. "Let's go, Obi-Wan," he said not answering the question. "He is not a foe the Queen can fight." Obi-Wan nodded in agreement.

They started walking again with determination just as the door opened and the black figure stood in front of the shocked group. Qui-Gon pushed his way through the crowd and Obi-Wan followed steadily next him. "We'll handle this," Qui-Gon said with confidence and authority, not taking his eyes off the figure in black.

"We'll go the long way," Obi-Wan heard Padmé say, but he didn't dare take his eyes of the dark figure either. One wrong move could be the end, he knew.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan took of their robes and threw them off to the side. They unclipped their lightsabers. There was hiss as their green and blue laser swords turned on. They got into fighting positions and waited for the Sith to make the first move.

The Sith took off his robes as well, reviling his red and black painted face and yellowed spiked head. He took his lightsaber and turned it to the side, much to Obi-Wan's confusion. The Sith turned the lightsaber on. The red laser shot out from one end…and then the other. A double-bladed saber.

Obi-Wan blinked in surprise. As far as he knew, neither his Master nor him ever fought or practiced with a double-blade. He never even saw a double-bladed saber in person before. "_Master…_" He started to voice his concerns, but he had no time to finish as the Sith rushed at them.

"_Obi-Wan, attack from behind_," his Master quickly ordered.

Obi-Wan quickly flipped over him and started fighting from behind as Qui-Gon got the front, but the Sith was well trained with the double-blade. He was able to hold them off very well and Obi-Wan soon found himself fighting side-by-side Qui-Gon, attacking the Sith from the front.

The Sith kicked Qui-Gon down and did a fancy flip away from Obi-Wan, towards the doors leading to the Theed Generator Complex. The Sith didn't look away from approaching Obi-Wan as he Force threw an object at the door's operating system. The door opened just as Obi-Wan reached the Sith. They started fighting again.

"_Master, where are you_?" Obi-Wan asked feeling the strain of the Sith's deadly strokes.

"_Right behind you, Obi-Wan_," his Master answer, just as he joined back in the fight, reappearing right next to Obi-Wan.

The Sith kicked Obi-Wan down and continued to fight Qui-Gon, leading them farther into the Complex. Obi-Wan winced at the pain in his stomach, but knew he didn't have time to soothe it. He quickly got back up to help Qui-Gon.

The Sith ran from them and stopped at the edge. He turned to face them, glaring at them with those heated yellow eyes. He was so full of hate and anger. Obi-Wan wondered how anyone could live like that.

"_This is the strongest opponent we have ever fought against. We must be tricky to catch him off guard_," Qui-Gon sent to him through their bond. "_Fake a move, Obi-Wan, to his left. I'll attack his right_."

"_Understood, Master_." Obi-Wan jerked forward, but the Sith didn't seem to react to his fake move at all. He quickly blocked Qui-Gon's attack and back flipped away from them. He landed on the catwalk. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon quickly followed him. Obi-Wan landed on one side of him and Qui-Gon on the other. They swung their lightsaber at him, but the Sith was able to block both attacks.

The Sith suddenly backed kicked Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan fell backwards to the ground with a groaned and couldn't stop his body from rolling off the catwalk. "_Obi-Wan_!" His Master screamed to him in concerned through the bond. Obi-Wan landed back first on the catwalk below and he rolled off the side. He quickly grabbed onto the ledge before he could fall to his death.

"_I'm fine, Master. Don't worry about me_," he said, not wanting Qui-Gon to become distracted. He could still hear the hiss of lightsabers as Qui-Gon and the Sith battled somewhere above him. He struggled to get back on the catwalk, ignoring the pain in his stomach and back. He managed to get back on the catwalk and was forever grateful to see his lightsaber on the ground. He picked it up and looked for Qui-Gon and the Sith. He saw them in the distance still fighting. "_Master, hold on. I'm coming_." He quickly judged the distance before gathering up the Force around him. He jumped and landed on the catwalk. He looked over and saw Qui-Gon and the Sith nearing the laser shield security system leading to one of the cooling pits. He raced over to help Qui-Gon, using the Force to increase his speed. "_I'm right behind you, Master. Just hang in there_." He barely noticed the lasers shutting down and the fighting pair moving along towards the pit. He reached the lasers just as they turned back down. He slid to a stop, knowing it could kill him if he touched the lasers. He deactivated his blue lightsaber, but kept it in his hands.

Obi-Wan breathed heavily, not use to such exercise. His eyes narrowed at the Sith at the other end of the lasers. "_Master, wait for me. I'll be there_," he sent to his Master through their bond. He feared for the life of his Master. Qui-Gon was getting up there in age. He wasn't as young as he used to be and the Sith was youthful with more energy. Qui-Gon needed him. He moved his gaze away from the Sith to Qui-Gon when he didn't get any acknowledgment. Qui-Gon was mediating, saving and collecting his energy for the fight. "_Master, please wait for me_," he pleaded. "_I'll be there_."

"_I know you will be, Obi-Wan_," Qui-Gon finally sent back, much to Obi-Wan's relief. But his relief was short lived as his Master's tone captured his attention. It had sounded like a sad acceptance.

"_Master…_" Obi-Wan sent through the bond with dread. He had a very bad feeling about this, a horrible gut-retching feeling. He didn't like it, not one bit. "_I will be there, Master. Just hold on_," he reassured desperately.

The lasers started to open, starting with the other end. To his fear, as soon as the laser between Qui-Gon and the Sith shut down, they started fighting. When the laser by Obi-Wan shut down, he didn't wait one second before running towards the fight. He ran as fast as he could to reach the other side before the lasers turned back on. He was just a little too slow. To his great frustration and fear, he made it to the last laser before it turned back on. He eyed the fighting pair. "_Master, I asked you to wait. You need me. You can't fight him alone, Master_."

There was a moment of silence through their bond. "_I'm sorry, little one_."

Obi-Wan snapped his eyes to his Master. Conflicting feelings were pressing him. He was overjoyed to hear his old nickname, but the situation didn't call for happy emotions. He felt emotional pain, knowing something horrible was about to take place and Qui-Gon was going to let it. He had a feeling Qui-Gon knew exactly what was bound to happen. He knew from Qui-Gon's tone that he wasn't saying sorry for not waiting for him, he was saying sorry for whatever was about to occur. "_Master?_" He watched in despair as Qui-Gon blocked a powerful swing from the Sith's double-end lightsaber.

"_You are the son I never had, Obi-Wan. I'm afraid I went against the Code once again and became quite attach to you, little one_."

Obi-Wan felt the tears behind his eyes, but refused to let them fall. A part of him wanted Qui-Gon to stop talking like this would be their last conversation. Another part, wanted to hear more. "_Stop, Master, stop talking like this. Tell me later after we take care of this Sith_." He choked out through their bond. He watched as Qui-Gon Force jumped away from an aggressive attack. "_You need to concentrate on the Sith_. _The lasers should go down soon, Master. Just hang on, please. I will be there soon to help you_." He shifted his feet, anxiously, feeling the need to get out there and help his Master with the Sith.

Qui-Gon ignored his advice and continued to speak, "_You are more important than my life. More so than you know. Anakin isn't the Chosen One, Obi-Wan_." He ducked a blow that could have taken off his head and swung his green lightsaber at the Sith. "_I wish I had more time to explain, little one, but I don't_."

"_Master, don't. Tell me later_," Obi-Wan pleaded, glaring at the Sith as the black figure did a black flip away from Qui-Gon. His Master chased after him with his lightsaber ready and the Sith blocked his attack.

"_I need to tell you now before it is too late. _You_ are the Chosen One_."

Before Obi-Wan could absorb and deny the information, the Sith knocked Qui-Gon's arm up and stabbed him in the chest.

Obi-Wan could almost feel the familiar burning pain in his chest. He gasped in excruciating pain and stumbled. Their bond throbbed with the pain. It hit him hard and unexpectedly. It felt like something was pulled from his chest. "Nooooooo!" he yelled in agony as he could feel his Master's life slipping away. He watched with wide disbelieving eyes as Qui-Gon fell to the ground. His body was still, if not for their throbbing weakening bond, Obi-Wan would have thought him dead. He could feel the anger mount up as he glared, heatedly, at the Sith that was now in front of him, waiting for the laser shields to open. He let the anger escalate, not releasing it into the Force like he should. This monster stabbed Qui-Gon. His Master was slipping away. The only way to help Qui-Gon was getting rid of this monster. He glared at the Sith with a desperate angry determination. He was going to pay for what he had done and Obi-Wan was the one to make sure he did. The anger rose like a black growing stain on his soul. All he saw was the Sith in front of him. Everything else was blocked out. He wanted revenge. His grip on his lightsaber tightened until his hand turned white. The Sith smirked as if he knew what was raging inside of him.

"…_release…anger…_" He heard his Master's weakening voice through the bond.

Suddenly, the tunnel vision he had vanished and Obi-Wan glanced over at his Master. He swallowed down the need to say no to him. He knew he had to let his anger go. He needed to, for his Master. He didn't want Qui-Gon's last moments be of watching another one of his padawans get overcome by anger and revenge. He didn't want to do that to him. The pain would be too much, so would the guilt. He would not become Xanatos. He had promised himself and his Master long ago that he would never turn. He must keep that promise. He tried to let his anger go, getting more and more overcome by the determination. He felt more aware and awake as the anger left him, leaving him with a need to get this over with to help Qui-Gon. A determination to defeat the Sith. He glared at the Sith with determination now, not anger. As if realizing this, the Sith sneered.

Obi-Wan turned his lightsaber on, sensing the moment when the lasers would turn off again. The Sith turned his double-blade back on as well. The moment the lasers went down, Obi-Wan rushed out and swung at the Sith. He managed to block his attack quickly.

Obi-Wan's determination filled him with powerful energy. He was no longer weary and he fought quickly. Each of his swings was filled with such power. He never felt this way before. He was even able to cut the Sith's double-blade in half, a feat he didn't think he would be able to before then. He used the Force unconsciously to give him strength and speed. Each time the Sith managed to kick him, the pain was automatically released into the Force. He didn't even realize it was happening, so determined as he was.

Then there was a slip in the Force, a wave of pain through their bond that took him by surprise and made him realize Qui-Gon was growing weaker. It was a distraction the Sith needed. He Forced pushed Obi-Wan off the ledge of the pit. Obi-Wan gasped as he fell, his arms reaching out for something to catch his fall. He managed to grab onto an input nozzle on the pit wall. He held on for his life, his feet dangling in the open air. He couldn't fail his Master. He stared up at the Sith, who stood over him. He needed to get to his Master. The Sith glared down at him, not happy that Obi-Wan hadn't fell. He kicked Obi-Wan's lightsaber off the ledge with great pleasure.

Obi-Wan could only watch as his weapon went into the depths below. He felt the loss of his saber, the weapon he built when he became Qui-Gon's apprentice. He had that weapon since he was thirteen. It was with him for as long as he was with Qui-Gon. It was more than a weapon, it was a symbol…and it was gone.

He glanced back up at the Sith. He now didn't have a weapon to defeat the Sith with. The Sith slashed at the rim of the pit, showering sparks upon Obi-Wan. He closed his eyes to block the sparks from getting into his eyes. He knew the Sith was trying to make him lose his grip and he would not allow him that satisfaction. He looked over at Qui-Gon. He needed to help him. He then noticed his Master's lightsaber by Qui-Gon's side. He looked away quickly before the Sith could catch on. But how would he get to it? Obi-Wan closed his eyes, calming himself and reaching into the Force. He had to get that lightsaber. An idea came to him. He looked back up at the Sith. The Sith seemed to sense something was happening. He frowned and glared at Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan placed his foot on the wall and gathered the Force around, preparing himself. He took a breath to calm and center himself. Then he pushed off the wall and flew into the air. He flipped around the Sith. At the same time, he called Qui-Gon's lightsaber to him. His hand touched the metal of his Master's lightsaber just as he landed in front of the Sith and, before the Sith could do anything, Obi-Wan slashed him through the waist. He felt the Force ripple from the Sith's surprise and pain. He glared at the wide-eye look of the Sith for the brief moment the body was upright. Then, Obi-Wan watched as both halves of the Sith fell backwards into the pit.

"Master!" Obi-Wan rushed to Qui-Gon's side and quickly gathered the man into his arms.

"It's…too late," Qui-Gon gasped out in pain.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "No, no, Master. It isn't." He could feel his heart break in two as he gazed at the dying man that meant so much to him. "You can't go, Master. You can't. You promised you won't ever leave me. I need you. You're…you're my anchor, Master. I need you," he repeated, feeling the tears in his eyes.

Qui-Gon's eyes snapped to his in surprise. "Anc—anchor?"

Obi-Wan nodded somberly and tighten his hold around Qui-Gon's body. "Yes, Master. You help me through my insecurities and…and anger, Master. You keep me firm and strong. I don't know what I'll do without you. You cannot leave me, Master. Please don't go," he begged. "You promised." He bowed his head. "Please don't, Master. I'm not ready. I'm not." He couldn't quite understand what he was not ready for, early Knighthood or being without Qui-Gon. Maybe both.

He felt Qui-Gon's cold hand on his cheek tenderly. "My…precious…little one. Must…go…dying…" He managed to say as he wiped a stray tear away with his thumb.

Obi-Wan shook his head in denial. "No, Master." He looked down at the wound. It was large, but bleeding very lightly, as the wound had cauterized from the lightsaber immediately. He looked back at Qui-Gon's face. "I'll Force heal you, Master." His eyes lit up in determination.

Qui-Gon shook his head. "No, little…one…too severe…dangerous…"

"I have to try, Master. I can't lose you. You cannot die. You promised," Obi-Wan said. He gently placed his Master's body back on the ground and moved over to the wound.

"No, Obi-Wan…dangerous for…you," Qui-Gon protested, but there wasn't much he could do in his weakened state, but watch and wait.

Obi-Wan ignored him. He didn't care if he died doing this. He wasn't worth it. Qui-Gon was worth it. Qui-Gon was much more important than him. There were more people that needed him like Anakin. Qui-Gon was the better man, someone Obi-Wan can only wish to be someday. He had to do this for Qui-Gon. He placed his hands on the wound, making Qui-Gon hiss in pain at the touch. Obi-Wan disregarded the blood getting on his hands and slipping between his fingers. He barely even noticed there was blood. He closed his eyes and concentrated. He knew he wouldn't have the power or strength to save Qui-Gon, but he needed to do something instead of sitting there, watching him die. He gathered as much Force around as he could and pushed it into the wound.

He became unaware of anything else around him, all sounds and senses from anything outside his focus became nonexistent. He couldn't even hear Qui-Gon's startled gasp as life slowly flowed back into him. All Obi-Wan could hear was the whoosh of air as the Force pulled into him. All he felt was the tingling feeling in his hands as the Force came back out of him and into Qui-Gon.

He wasn't strong enough. He was too weak. He thought to himself. He needed more. He pulled at the Force even harder, bringing more into him. He didn't realize just how much power he was using, not realizing just how strong he was, how special. He didn't know he overdone it nor did he notice how weak he was becoming until he fell over before he believed he had completed his task, his shoulder hitting the hard floor. He could barely register the pain on his shoulder.

He lay on the cold metal ground next to Qui-Gon, his arms too weak to be lifted up again. He opened his eyes and gazed at Qui-Gon. His vision started to fail him, but he needed to know he saved him. Qui-Gon's eyes were closed, his body stilled. His face looked so pale. Obi-Wan couldn't feel him through their bond. There was no life in Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan didn't have the strength to utter a cry in dismay, but he could feel it within his very soul. He didn't save him. Qui-Gon was…gone, dead. His heart felt like it was falling to pieces. He no longer cared if he lived or died. His mentor, friend, father was gone, never to return. His vision blurred and grew darker and darker. The last thing he heard was many hurried footsteps coming towards him and a soft murmur before he was surrounded by a silent darkness.


	8. The Naboo Celebration

**Chapter 7: The Naboo Celebration**

The first thing that came to his senses was the feeling of somebody else being there with him. Then came a soft warmth all around him, trapping him. He didn't have the strength to push the warm thing off him. He groaned and he felt someone touch his cheek. "Obi-Wan?" He faintly heard before allowing the darkness to take him again.

Next time, there was murmuring of voices, quiet and low voices. At least two or three. He uttered a sound and the voices stopped. "Obi-Wan? It's Healer Skent. Are you…?" Then darkness overcame him once again before the good healer could finish his question.

"…been in and out…" Then darkness. "…week and a half with little…" Then darkness. "…need to rest yourself…" Darkness. "…go rest…" Darkness.

* * *

><p>He wasn't alone in the room once again, but the other being remained silent. There was a soft sound of a breeze in the room. He didn't feel as weak as he had been. He forced his eyes open, slowly. There was a green blur in his sight. The blur was round with two pointed green spikes sticking out of the top of it. As his vision cleared, the blur became smaller and more defined. Until he was able to clearly see, the green blur was the Grand Master Yoda, sitting cross-legged on a stool by his sleeper. His cane lay cross his lap. The pointed ears on his head twitch slightly, as if hearing a sound in the distance.<p>

"Finally awake, are you?" the green being asked.

"Y—yes, Master Yoda," he responded automatically and rather weakly. He turned his head to glance around the room. There was an open window letting a warm breeze into the room. Three wooden chairs were scattered around his sleeper. The walls were white, so were his sheets. It was a small room, kind of like the healer's ward, but he had never seen this place before. "Wh—where…?" he started to ask.

"Still on Naboo, you are, young one. In the Theed Palace. Defeated the Trade Federation was," Yoda answered. "Out for nearly two weeks, you were."

Two weeks? Qui-Gon would certainly make fun of him for putting himself in the infirmary for almost two weeks. Qui-Gon! His Master! He suddenly felt the weight of despair inside him, holding him down, almost drowning him. He was gone. "My Master…I didn't…I couldn't save him. I wasn't strong enough. He's…he's gone," Obi-Wan said in anguish. He gave Yoda a pitiful look full of pain and despair.

Yoda crocked his head to the side, as if confused. "Sense him through your bond, do you not?"

"I…" Obi-Wan paused and hesitantly, fearfully of what he wouldn't find, he reached into the bond he had with his Master. He could feel the brightness of his bond with Qui-Gon. It was bright and full of life. It didn't feel or look like it had been cracked from the near death experience. He could feel Qui-Gon's emotions, worry and concern, exhaustion. There was a soft pulsing ripple from where his wound was still bothering him, but he was overall healthy and, more importantly, alive.

He glanced up at Yoda in surprise. "He's alive? But…I…" He could have sworn he didn't save Qui-Gon, that he wasn't powerful enough or strong enough. The wound was too severe, as his Master had said. He couldn't even feel him in the Force. At least he thought he couldn't. He stared up at the ceiling, not caring he shouldn't have been strong enough. As his Master would say, it was the will of the Force. If the Force wanted Qui-Gon to live, then he would live whether or not Obi-Wan was strong enough. Somehow, he would live and Obi-Wan was pleased. He could feel the grateful tears in the back of his eyes. He turned back to Yoda. "Where…?" he started to ask, needing to see him alive and well.

"He's resting. Healer's order. At least he should be resting. He was ordered to rest," a new and familiar voice came from the doorway. Obi-Wan turned his head and saw Skent enter the room. After seeing the Mon Calamari every month since he could remember, he had started calling him by his first name. He hadn't even heard the door swish open. Skent entered the room and approached the sleeper, the door swishing shut behind him. "He would not leave your side. I had to send him away for him to get rest. Though, he would not be happy with me once he realizes you woke up without him present. He wanted to be here for when you awake." Obi-Wan wasn't surprised. Qui-Gon was usual always by his side when he found himself in the Infirmary. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Fine," Obi-Wan said automatically, it being the usual answer he gave when visiting the Healer. Skent gave him a look and he reluctantly added more. "Just a little tired, that's all."

Skent nodded. "That is not unusual. You over exhausted yourself while healing your Master. You need to regain your strength. I'm sure you'll feel tired for days to come. I suggest you get some sleep, Obi-Wan."

"Sleep later, he will. Talk to him now, I must," Yoda spoke up.

Skent opened his mouth to argue, but something in Yoda's face made him back down. He nodded grudgingly. "Don't over exhaust him, Master Yoda. He needs plenty of rest. If you need me, I'll be yelling at Qui-Gon to get some rest. I have no doubt he is pacing in the quarters temporarily assigned to him instead of doing what he was told," he said with an edge in his voice, showing his displeasure at Qui-Gon for going against Healer's orders.

That was how Qui-Gon was. He wasn't as reluctant for a healer's care as Obi-Wan. He would go when he knew he needed it, but when his own Padawan was in the infirmary…well, that was a different story. He was a stubborn man and he wouldn't leave his student's side until he knew, _knew_ for certain his Padawan was alright. He wouldn't rest until then and, if he was injured, he would see to his Padawan before himself. He would even order the Healers to keep their attention on his Padawan and not himself, even if his injuries were more severe. Skent shook his head, no doubt wishing to argue with the Grand Master, and left the room. The door swished shut behind him.

Obi-Wan turned tiredly to Yoda. "You wanted to speak to me, Master Yoda?" He tried to think of what he wanted to speak to him about. Maybe his point of view on what happened with the Sith. However, he was sure that could have waited until he was better rested.

Yoda didn't answer right away. He stared at him with those big brown eyes, studying him. Obi-Wan knew better than to try and push Yoda for answers. He stared right back at the little green being. His stare was making him uncomfortable, but he did his best not to show it.

"Told your Master, you did, that an anchor, he was to you. Hmmm?" Yoda finally asked in his customary way. He titled his head to the right and his pointy ears twitched as he patiently waited for an answer.

Obi-Wan blinked in surprise. That was not something he was expecting. He did not see the importance of it. He then withheld a winced as a thought came to him. The Council might see that as an attachment. The act of sacrificing himself to save his Master would further make them believe he had an attachment issue with his Master. Though, why wouldn't they at least wait until he was out of the Infirmary before approaching him about it? And why was it just Yoda and not the other Council members? He glanced down at his blanket-covered lap, forlornly. The question was; could Obi-Wan deny it? He sighed in thought. He would accept whatever the consequence. If he could go back in time he would do the same thing, even if it cost him his chance of becoming a Jedi Knight. He had no regrets for saving Qui-Gon's life. He would like to be a Jedi Knight. That had been his greatest dream for a very long time, but he would forget that dream for Qui-Gon's life. His Master was that important to him. He was attached. Obi-Wan admitted to himself. He nodded. "Yes, Master. I did say that and…" He glanced at the wise Jedi. "…and I meant it, Master Yoda."

Yoda nodded. "Glad to hear this, I am," he said with a smile, much to Obi-Wan's surprise.

"Master?" he asked, confused. "I basically admitted to having an attachment. That is against the Codes," he pointed out, confused why Yoda would be happy about it. Did he want Obi-Wan to be kicked out of the Order? No, no, Yoda wasn't like that. Yoda was one of the very few beings that Obi-Wan trusted unconditionally. Always had. Obi-Wan shouldn't even have thought of Yoda wanting to kick him out.

"An attachment, you need, to flourish and thrive."

Obi-Wan blinked as he thought about the Codes. "If one needs an attachment to flourish and thrive, then why is it against the Codes?" he asked even more confused.

Yoda perked up at the question and narrowed his eyes at him. "Told you everyone needs it, I did not. Said you needed it, I did." He jabbed Obi-Wan's side with his cane, emphasizing his point.

Obi-Wan winced and held back a groan of pain. He rubbed his side. "Me? Master, with all due respect, I do not understand. Why would I need it and nobody else? That does not make any sense. I am not any different than the others, Master."

"Did you not listen to your Master's last words, hummm, before he was stabbed?"

Obi-Wan looked down at his lap again in thought. "He told me something…" he said hesitantly. He looked at Yoda. "But…" He shook his head. "…it doesn't make sense, Master Yoda. He thought I was somebody else. It had nothing to do with me."

Yoda shook his head disappointingly, as if he expected Obi-Wan to say that, but hoped he wouldn't. He hopped off of the stool. "Talk to your Master, you should. Explain he will," he said as he walked towards the door. "Rest now," he ordered before he left the room.

* * *

><p>There was someone sitting on the edge of his sleeper. He could feel the person's body heat through his blanket and his body was slightly tilted towards the person because of his or her weight. The being must not have been too heavy. Yoda again?<p>

Obi-Wan opened his eyes and saw Anakin Skywalker sitting at the edge of the sleeper, looking at a datapad. His feet were swinging off the side of the sleeper. His eyes were narrowed in concentration at the screen and he was biting the bottom of his lip. Obi-Wan noticed the small braid off the side of his head, the beginning of a padawan braid. So, Yoda did accept him as his padawan. Qui-Gon would be pleased. He didn't seem to notice Obi-Wan was awake. No one else was in the room. Once again, Obi-Wan wondered where Qui-Gon was. "An—Anakin?" he said in a hoarse voice, grabbing the boy's attention.

Anakin jumped and turned. His eyes widened happily. "Obi-Wan! You're awake! You just missed Qui-Gon. Yoda, I mean Master Yoda, wanted to speak to him. Are you going to be able to get up today? You wouldn't want to miss the celebration, would you?" He set the datapad down on the sleeper and shifted his body to better face Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan coughed to clear his voice. "Celebration? What celebration?" he asked, his voice less hoarse and clearer. He pushed himself up to a seated position and, painstakingly and slowly, shifted his pillows against the headboard of the sleeper so he can comfortably lean against them. Just that movement alone had him breathing more heavily than usual. His arms lay at his side, weak from the movements. He didn't say anything about it to Anakin, having no reason to mention his weakness to the boy.

"Right, you wouldn't know, sorry," Anakin blurted out quickly. "The Naboo and Gungans are celebrating their victory and their new friendship later today. Everybody is going to be there! It's going to be like a party. I get to stand up front with Yoda, I mean Master Yoda, and Master Qui-Gon and Padmé. Only I should call her Queen Amidala, huh. Is it alright that I still think of her as Padmé?" Obi-Wan had only the chance to nod before Anakin started talking again. "Oh, and, Master Yoda accepted me as his padawan. See!" he said excitedly, pointing to his little padawan braid. "I thought I would only dream of becoming a Jedi, but now I am!" Anakin eyed him. "Are you okay, Obi-Wan? Are you feeling better? You were out for a very long time."

Obi-Wan nodded. "I'm just a little tired, Anakin. That is all." He was amazed at the young boy's endless energy. He could talk continuously for hours it seemed. Obi-Wan was never like that…well, maybe on very rarely occasions with his Master or one of his friends. "When does the celebration start?" he asked cautiously, unsure if he liked Anakin's bursting energy at that moment, but curious to the answer.

"It starts in a few hours. Master Qui-Gon doesn't want to go. He wants to remain here with you, but I think Master Yoda is going to make him go. He says that you needed lots of rest and Qui-Gon should calm down and relax. And Qui-Gon is one of Naboo's heroes and should attend. It would be respectful. Healer Usling doesn't seem to think you would be able to go. 'Too weak', he said. Are you feeling weak, Obi-Wan?"

He shook his head. "Just tired." Though he knew if he tried to stand, his legs might not hold him after being in disuse for almost two weeks.

Anakin perked up at his answer. "So, you might be able to go! If you're just tired. Did you know that I destroyed the droid control ship?" he asked, suddenly shifting the conversation away from the celebration.

Obi-Wan blinked and shook his head. "No, I didn't know that." How the Force did Anakin managed to do that? He was sure to find out, though. By the excited look on the boy's face, he knew Anakin was happy to tell someone about his 'amazing' and daring adventure.

"It was awesome! I hit the wrong buttons on the ship and went straight into space. I was just trying to find the blasters to shot down some droids blocking Padmé," he added offhandedly. "It was a good thing I had Artoo with me! It was set on autopilot, the ship that is, and…" Anakin went on to explain his heroic deed that saved many lives. "…but…" he said near the end of it with a downcast face. "…as soon as Master Yoda accepted me as a padawan he gave me a big lecture and taught me to mediate and made me mediate for an hour for being reckless. Though, he did congratulate me for saving many people's lives, but he didn't like how I did it." He got an excited look back on his face. "Guess what, Obi-Wan? Guess what he promised me!"

Obi-Wan was much too tired for Anakin's energy and consent subject changes, but he was stuck with it and didn't want to appear rude. Besides, Anakin was obviously dying to tell him all this. "What, Anakin?" he said tiredly.

"Master Yoda said that my fear for my mother might cloud me too much and said he promised to send someone over to Tatooine to release her from slavery! Isn't that great? I still won't be able to contact her until I am Knighted, at the very least, but now she will be free and I have to worry less about her. Master Yoda said he will make sure she started her new free life on the right track before declaring the mission completed! He said it might ease my fear. Do you know anything about your family?" Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "I don't know much. My home planet, the circumstances around my birth, and my mother's name. That is really all that I know."

"Oh?" Anakin gave him a curious look, wanting to know more.

Obi-Wan sighed, not in the mood to talk. However, he did so anyway. "My mother, Shela Kenobi, was from the planet Stewjon. She came to the Jedi Temple with high hope that I was Force sensitive. Some mothers of poor lifestyles come to the Temple to give birth in order for their child to have a better life, if their child is Force sensitive, that is," Obi-Wan explained when he saw the confused look on Anakin's face. "My mother died after giving birth to me, naming me before she died. That is all that I know. Many Jedi know even less then I and some know more. You are lucky that you had a chance to know your mother. Not many remember theirs. You must not gloat to them that you have firsthand knowledge of what your mother is like. It is not the Jedi way."

Anakin nodded. "That's sad. I'm not going to take it for granted that I know my mother. I promise and I promise not to gloat. I don't want to be mean. I want to become a Jedi."

Obi-Wan nodded. "That's good, Anakin."

The door swished opened and Skent entered. "Ha, there you are, Anakin. Your Master is looking for you. He said something about helping the Queen with something for the celebration later."

Anakin perked up at the last sentence. "Okay. Goodbye, Obi-Wan. Get better!" he said before running out of the room, his datapad clinched in his hands.

"Now…" Skent said, turning his attention to him. "…let's get you doing some leg exercises," he said coming forward. "If the Force is on our side, then you will be able to walk around the room without tiring by the end of the day."

* * *

><p>Qui-Gon stood anxiously beside Anakin, blocking out all the cheers from the crowds as the Gungans entered the city of Theed and marched ceremonially to the main square in front of the Palace. He didn't have time for this. He needed to be at Obi-Wan's side. Twice now, Obi-Wan had woken up and he wasn't there to greet him. He needed to see those bright eyes of his boy. He needed to embrace him, something he had never dared to do in Obi-Wan's eight, almost nine, years under his tutelage. He needed to make Obi-Wan do hours of mediation for scaring him like he did. He needed to feel his presence, his Force signature pulsing with the soothing Force.<p>

A nudge from his side shook him out of his thoughts and he looked down at Anakin. The boy looked over at his side and Qui-Gon followed his gaze. Yoda stood on Anakin's other side. The Grand Master gave him a look and used his cane to point to Queen Amidala, wearing all white in a symbol of purity, brightness, and freedom. Yoda's message was clear; pay attention. Qui-Gon reluctantly turned back to the celebration.

Boss Nass was just making his way up the steps towards the Queen of Naboo, ready to accept her gift, a purple glowing orb. The crowd grew silent in anticipation of the moment. Queen Amidala handed the orb over to Boss Nass and the Gungan leader turned to face his people and the awaiting Naboo people. He held the orb in the air and shouted in a loud voice, "Peace!" The crowd went wild and started to intermingle, Naboo becoming friends with Gungans and Gungans becoming friends with the Naboo people. Music was playing and colorfully confetti was thrown into the air. It was a historical event and Qui-Gon couldn't help but feel glad the two races of the planet were able to discover this peace.

The Force shifted around him and he snapped his head up. Despite the fact Skent told him Obi-Wan was not coming, Qui-Gon could suddenly feel his presence. No doubt Obi-Wan had escaped the Healer's watchful eye. It would not have been the first time. He looked around for his student, but couldn't see him in the crowd. He looked up at the many balconies scattered around the buildings facing the main square. He caught sight of a lone figure on one of the balconies to the left of him. The figure was leaning against the building and holding to the railing of the balcony for support. He was still weak and shouldn't be walking about. Qui-Gon looked around him and realized he would be able to sneak away. There was no one paying him any attention. He stepped back and disappeared into the Palace.

* * *

><p>Obi-Wan knew he shouldn't have left the Infirmary, but he hated the place more than the average padawan who hated mediating. He hadn't seen or talked to Qui-Gon yet and it was gnawing at his insides. Sensing he was alive was not the same thing as seeing him alive. He needed to see his broad, intimidatingly tall Master. He knew Qui-Gon would be at the celebration. He would be able to see him there. He had snuck out of the Infirmary when Skent was otherwise occupied. However, the walk to the nearest, empty balcony was tiresome and he was breathing heavily by the time he reached one. His eyes were heavy and there was the slightest hint of a headache forming just above his eye. Unfortunately, even with his Master's tall figure, he couldn't see him in the crowds. He looked at the loud mix of Gungans and Nabooians, then at the front where he saw Master Yoda and Anakin, but no Qui-Gon. He sighed in disappointment. The walk back to the Infirmary seemed too long. He didn't think he could make it without falling over.<p>

The Force around him shifted slightly, the ever familiar sign that his Master had approached him. His eyes snapped up, but he didn't turn. His heart pounded in his chest in anticipation and a little bit of fear. He didn't know why he was so afraid. Was it because he was worried Qui-Gon was angry at him for disobeying him? Did he fear that Qui-Gon was disappointed Obi-Wan wasn't fighting at his side during, possibly, the last moments of his life? Was he terrified that Qui-Gon wasn't really behind him, that it was just a fragment of his imagination?

"Obi-Wan…"

Obi-Wan closed his eyes. It was his voice, the same baritone smoothing voice that comforted him constantly throughout each day. He opened his eyes when he felt the weight of a warm hand on his shoulders. He looked over his shoulder, tears threatening to fall. "Master," he murmured his voice full of emotion. Qui-Gon stood behind him, still looking strong and immovable. His shield, his protector, his mentor, his father. Alive and there…just there. There with him. Breathing and warm. Tall and broad. Comforting. Obi-Wan's strength.

Qui-Gon tightened his grip on Obi-Wan's shoulder, himself full of emotion. "You had me so worried, little one," he said, almost to himself. He quickly pulled the smaller younger man into his embrace. His arms wrapped around him, his cheek resting on top of Obi-Wan's head. "Obi-Wan. My Obi-Wan," he whispered into Obi-Wan's hair.

Though surprised Qui-Gon was hugging him, Obi-Wan was not complaining. Qui-Gon's mere presence comforted him; his arms wrapped protectively around him just overwhelmed him with comfort and care. It was the best feeling he had ever felt. It gave him strength he didn't know he had and such warmth. Oh, the warmth it gave him both physically and mentally. Qui-Gon had never shown him such intimate affection like that of a hug before. It was something Obi-Wan knew not to expect, even from the eccentric Jedi Master that would sometimes go against the Council and Codes. The most intimate he ever gotten with his Master was crawling into his sleeper after a strong late night vision and those were few and far in between.

Obi-Wan clinched onto the front of his Master's robes and buried his head into his strong chest. He could hear the comforting thump, thump of Qui-Gon's heartbeat. Steady and strong. He sighed in emotional relief at hearing the sound. His Master was alive. He was alive and there with Obi-Wan. The tears that he had tried to hold back, slipped from his grasp and rolled down his cheeks. Qui-Gon's Jedi tunic soaked up the tears like a sponge, leaving a circular darken wet spot on it. Neither of them cared nor noticed. "Master, I thought I lost you," he whispered emotionally.

To his disappointment, Qui-Gon pushed him back, gently. His cheeks grew cold at the loss of the contact. Qui-Gon placed his hands on either side of Obi-Wan's cheeks, warming them once again with his body heat. He used his thumb to wipe away the tears. He stared straight into his eyes, seriously. "And I thought I had lost you."

"What do you mean, Master?" Obi-Wan asked. "I am fine. You were the one that was…" He looked down at the spot where the Sith had stabbed his Master, unable to say it. Unwilling to say it. There was no need to. His Master was fine, alive, breathing, with a heartbeat. Steadfast and firm. He was there with him, not with the Force. He didn't want to even think about what could have happened, what did happen.

"Didn't Skent tell you? Didn't anyone?" Qui-Gon asked. Obi-Wan moved his gaze back to his Master. He gave him a confused look, not sure what he was talking about. "Obi-Wan, we almost lost you twice. Skent had to place you in the bacta tank three times and there was a brief moment when you were declared legally dead. You did a little bit more than just Force heal me, Obi-Wan; you gave me some of your life essence. It nearly killed you."

"I…I did? How? How was that possible?"

Qui-Gon shook his head. "I do not know. It stumped even Skent and Yoda." His hands moved to Obi-Wan's shoulders. "You are more powerful then you give yourself credit for, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "No, Master, I'm not. I…I should have been at your side. If only I was stronger and…and faster. I wasn't…I wasn't where I needed to be, where I should have been. I almost failed you," he choked out.

"Obi-Wan, everything is as it should be," Qui-Gon interrupted. "I did not die and you did not fail me. If I had died, it would not have been your fault, little one. Never yours." He gave Obi-Wan a searching look, catching sight of the tiredness in his eyes and the heavy breathing. "You need rest. We will talk more once you are more rested," he spoke with a command that told Obi-Wan that there was no arguing against him.

Obi-Wan sighed. "Please not the infirmary, Master," he begged. Obi-Wan hadn't changed a bit after his near death experience. He still hated the infirmary. Nothing will get him to like that horrid place of white walls and over-controlling Healers.

Qui-Gon chuckled, obviously finding Obi-Wan's dislike for the place amusing. He shook his head. "You just need rest, Obi-Wan. I don't believe I need to send you back there just to sleep. We'll go to the room the Queen graciously gave me for the length of our stay here."

"How much longer are we going to remain here, Master?" Obi-Wan asked, wanting to return home to the Temple, but also glad for a break, however small it might be. Naboo was a beautiful planet full of trees, flowers, fresh green grass, and life. A perfect vacation spot, his Master would say.

Qui-Gon kept a supporting hand on Obi-Wan's arm in case he needed it as he slowly led him back inside the Palace. "Whenever Skent deems you well enough for space travel, Obi-Wan, but I do believe Yoda and Anakin will be leaving once the celebration is over. Unless, of course, Yoda gets called back to the Temple early." Being the Grand Jedi Master, there was a high chance of that happening.

* * *

><p>Qui-Gon sat at the edge of the sleeper and stared down at his sleeping Padawan. He looked so peaceful and young, innocent. How could someone with such a dark future ahead of him be so innocent? He didn't want the innocence to leave his boy, but it might after all his trials and experiences in life. It made his heart ache, but it made him proud as well. He knew, without a doubt, that Obi-Wan would get by his dark future and become a much stronger and wiser Jedi Knight. Obi-Wan would not succumb to it. He knew he wouldn't, or he wouldn't be Obi-Wan Kenobi.<p>

Qui-Gon reached out and touched the braid. It would have not been there if the Force took him. Obi-Wan would have been Knighted right away. Qui-Gon would not have physically been there to do the honors of cutting it off. He would not have been there for Obi-Wan to hand it to him, if he so wished. He gave a woeful smile as he fingered the braid. It needed to be redone, again, he noticed. He thought back to the morning of the Theed Palace attack, the day they faced the Sith, and how Obi-Wan said that would be the last time Qui-Gon would ever do his braid again. Because of Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon was now able to continue to do it. That day would not be their last.

The Force wanted to take him. He had felt it pulling at him, telling him to come, to stop Obi-Wan, but not even the Force could deny its son for long. It allowed him to come back with the promise to watch, care, and love its, and his, son until the Force called for him again. A promise Qui-Gon was going to do anyways and was fully willing to consent to. He had felt the Force swirl and pulse around him, changing the paths of many with its sudden decision to let Qui-Gon live. It was that feeling that brought Yoda here without question, having had felt it and knowing what it meant. Every Force sensitive being would have felt it, but all would not know the meaning of the feeling. Which meant, even the Sith. For two there always were and only one had been killed. Qui-Gon had no doubt that the Sith they had faced was but an apprentice. The Master Sith Lord would still be alive and the Master would be more powerful and knowledgeable then that of his or her apprentice. He or she might be able to figure out that paths of many had changed. Whether that was a good thing or a bad thing was a totally different matter.

He lowered the braid back down at Obi-Wan's side and made the promise again to never leave him. He wondered briefly if he should tell Obi-Wan about Shaman of the Whills. Maybe it would give peace to him, knowing Qui-Gon would still be there for him when he needed him. It may allow Obi-Wan to accept his death someday. He shook the thought from his mind. Someday, he would tell Obi-Wan and train him in its arts. Now was not the time to do so.

Qui-Gon heard a knock on his door and, after giving one last look at his boy, he stood. The room that was given to him was about the same size as his sitting room in the Temple. It was one room that only included a sleeper, an empty dresser, and a desk with a smile wooden chair as its furniture. It had a hardwood floor, but had a dark blue oval rug that covered most of the walking area between the balcony doors and the door to the hallway. The balcony over looked the gardens, made Qui-Gon wonder if the Queen somehow knew of his love for gardens. It was the Palace personal garden, blocked from outside eyes as it was surrounded by all four sides of the Palace walls. The doors to the balcony were closed with the heavy white curtains pulled over them to block the late afternoon sunlight. Usually he would leave the doors and curtains opened to allow the warm breeze and sunlight into the room, however, he wanted Obi-Wan to sleep peacefully, without any distractions. With the celebration going on, they were able to hear the music and the crowds outside with the door opened. He had to close it for Obi-Wan. He was still able to faintly hear the drums, horns, and the murmur of laughter, but it was low enough not to disturb his boy. He walked over the rug and opened the door. He held back a groan when he saw who it was.

Skent Usling did not look happy. His big eyes were narrow and his arms were crossed. "Do you happen to know where Obi-Wan is, Qui-Gon? He seems to have escaped me…again!"

"Calm yourself, Skent. Obi-Wan is resting." He moved aside so Skent could peek into the room.

Skent took the opportunity to slip into the room. Qui-Gon stopped himself from rolling his eyes as he followed the Healer to the side of the sleeper, leaving the door open in hopes that the Healer was not going to remain long. Skent closed his eyes and reached into the Force, assessing Obi-Wan's health. Qui-Gon waited patiently at his side. His eyes were drawn to Obi-Wan when he shifted in his sleep. The young man buried his head into the pillow. He looked relaxed. Rest was doing him good. Skent opened his eyes and Qui-Gon gaze left Obi-Wan. The Healer gave an indignant retort in frustration. "Your padawan over exhausted his self. No surprise. He really shouldn't have walked off like that."

"It did not cause any damage, Skent. I will make sure he gets the rest he needs," Qui-Gon said confidently.

"I'm sure you will," Skent said. "Well, if you need me, I shall be in the infirmary."

"Thank you, Skent," Qui-Gon said as he followed the Healer back to the open door.

Qui-Gon had just returned to Obi-Wan's side when he was interrupted by another knock on his door. "If that is Skent…" he muttered tiredly. He groaned as he stood back up and walked to the door, feeling much too old for such movements. His wound sent a single, soft wave of pain from his stomach stretching, a consent reminder of what could have been lost. He walked to the door, rubbing the wound as he went, and opened the door. It was the first worst individual he wanted to see right now, Skent being the second worst. Yoda.

"Master Yoda," Qui-Gon greeted, moving aside to let him in before the little green Jedi demanded it and hit him with his cane. No matter how old you are, you are never too old to be wacked with Yoda's wicked cane; even Mace would get that cane to his ankle at times and, if he wasn't safe from it, then nobody was. Qui-Gon preferred not to let that cane anywhere near his ankle. He wouldn't be surprised if he was hit with that more times than anyone in the Order, no doubt because he was the maverick Jedi of the Order and arguing against Yoda would surely mean getting wacked with his cane.

Yoda sauntered passed him. "Disappeared from the celebration, you did, Qui-Gon. Worried young Skywalker was. Hmmm hm," he said nodding his head. He made his way to the desk chair across the sleeper and crawled on. He sat cross legged and stared at him, seemingly not seeing Obi-Wan sleeping on the sleeper. However, Qui-Gon knew he knew Obi-Wan was there. There was no way he didn't know.

"I'll have to apologize to him," Qui-Gon said. He nodded his head in Obi-Wan's direction. "Obi-Wan needed me," he explained, knowing it was true.

For the first time, Yoda glanced at the sleeping Padawan. His eyes seemed to have softened as he gazed at him. Qui-Gon knew Yoda had quite the soft spot for him and younglings in general. It was no surprise such an innocence scene would softened his harden look. He turned back to Qui-Gon. "Needed him too, did you?" Though a question, it sounded more like a statement, like he knew Qui-Gon needed to see him awake and well and was just letting him confirm it.

Qui-Gon nodded as he gazed at Obi-Wan. He looked so small with the pile of white pillows cushioning his head and the thick dark blue quilt covering him from neck to feet. He watched as Obi-Wan turned on his side, his back to them, and buried his head, once again, into one of the pillows. He made a faint noise in his sleep before settling down. He always looked so young when he slept; it reminded Qui-Gon of a little child every time. His little child. He thought fondly. "Yes, Master Yoda," he agreed. He pulled his gaze away from his Padawan.

Yoda pointed to sleeper with his cane. "Sit, you may, Qui-Gon."

Qui-Gon nodded and made his way to the sleeper. He carefully sat at the edge, mindful of his Padawan's form behind him. As soon as he sat down, Obi-Wan shifted again in his sleep. Turning himself to face them and shifting closer to Qui-Gon's body, like he sensed his Master was there and wanted to be as close as possible to him. The two conscious Jedi Masters watched with softened eyes.

"Knighted, he could be. Passed a Trial, he did. Defeating a Sith and overcoming his anger, hmmmm hmm," Yoda said softly, like he knew it was a delicate topic for Qui-Gon.

Qui-Gon shook his head. He was not letting Obi-Wan out of his sight, not when he almost lost him a few weeks ago. "You're not going to take him from me so soon, Master Yoda. I almost lost him, he almost lost me. As you said, we need each other."

"Said yourself, you did, that Obi-Wan was ready," Yoda pointed out.

Qui-Gon was now cursing his words, but he couldn't take it back. Nor the belief that, when he said it, he believed Obi-Wan was ready. Now…? He looked back at Obi-Wan with troubled eyes. He cupped Obi-Wan's cheek. His boy moved his face towards the warmth of his hand. He rubbed his cheek with his thumb. Obi-Wan sighed in contentment in his sleep. Qui-Gon's hand slipped from the younger Jedi's cheek and he turned back to Yoda. "I know," he said heavily. "He is…was, but now he needs me. I'm his strength right now, Master Yoda. He has been through something no one else has been through in a very long time."

Yoda nodded. "Agree with you, I do. Soon, though, soon he will be Knighted." Too soon in Qui-Gon's opinion. What he wouldn't give for another eight or nine years with Obi-Wan under his protective eyes. Qui-Gon looked back at his boy once again, trying not to think of the day when Obi-Wan would go on with life without him. Obi-Wan was so close of doing just that a few weeks ago. Qui-Gon was sure his Padawan would have been able to do it, becoming a strong, wise Jedi Master, but he was also sure it wouldn't have been easy for him, especially in the beginning.

"Tell him, you will need to," Yoda said in a low voice, changing the topic of the conversation.

Qui-Gon turned his gaze away from Obi-Wan to fully face the Grand Master. Yoda didn't need to tell him what he was talking about, he knew. "I know. I was going to wait until he was better rested." There was a flicker through the bond he shared with Obi-Wan, a moment of awareness from the younger Jedi's end, but then it smoothed back into the usual soft vibe of sleep. He lowered his voice, realizing they had temporary awoken Obi-Wan with their voices and did not want to do that again, not with this being the topic of their conversation. "Telling him now would do him no good at this point. He might strain himself too much arguing against us."

"Started to tell him too soon, I believe you did. Too soon, hmmm hmm," Yoda said as he nodded his head.

"I didn't have much of a choice, Master. I felt, through the Force, that I needed to be the one to tell him, but I had sensed my end was near. I was supposed to have died when the Sith stabbed me. It was my only chance to bring up the topic. Besides…" he said, glancing behind him at his boy. "…this is not something I would want to keep from him. I should be glad you had decided not tell me this earlier. I would not have been able to keep something so big from Obi-Wan. I would have told him much sooner. He would have sensed I was keeping it from him if I had tried to hide it," he said gently as he touched Obi-Wan's braid affectionately. A thought, one he had been wondering since finding out about Obi-Wan, once again entered his mind. He let go of the braid and turned back to Yoda. "Why was I the one meant to train him, Master Yoda? I am not complaining, but I would have thought the Force would have wanted someone wiser and more knowledgeable to do it then me. Like you or Mace."

Yoda closed his eyes and leaned against his cane. He opened them a moment later. "Know the answer to that, you do. Told you long ago your Padawan did." Qui-Gon gave him a confused look, unsure what the green being was talking about. "The second time you met him, he told you. Hmmm hmm." He nodded.

Qui-Gon thought back to that day, years ago, when Obi-Wan had approached him before the dinner rush. He remembered Obi-Wan told him what happened to Xanatos wasn't his fault, that no one blamed him but himself. It wasn't like Obi-Wan had known he was talking about Xanatos then, but Qui-Gon had known. He remembered being angry and believing someone had told the young initiate to approach him, like Yoda or Mace. He couldn't remember what else Obi-Wan had told him. Obi-Wan had said something about the Force not blaming him…what else about the Force did he say? Qui-Gon could faintly remember there was more, but couldn't remember what it was. "I cannot remember all that Obi-Wan said, Master Yoda," he admitted.

"Hmmm, you don't, do you? You will." He nodded his head confidently. "In time, you will." Yoda glanced at Obi-Wan with his big brown eyes before turning them to him. "Meant for each other, you two were. Trained Xanatos, you should not have." Qui-Gon couldn't help but flinch at the causal usage of his former padawan's name. One of his biggest and most harsh failures. "Needed your love and care, he did not. Needed your love and care, he did," Yoda said, using his cane to point at the sleeping body behind him. "Saw that, neither of us did, before it was too late."

He climbed off the chair and Qui-Gon quickly stood up, respectfully. "Go now, I will," Yoda said, heading towards the door. Qui-Gon followed right behind him, as any respectful host would do. "Tell him," Yoda ordered once he got to the door. "Wait, you should not, to tell him." He shook his head.

"You are telling me to inform Obi-Wan of this when he is not fully recovered?" He did not think that was wise. Obi-Wan would deny and argue against such a loaded title placed upon him. He could tire himself out doing so. It would place much stress on his still recovering body. It would not be healthy for him and Qui-Gon was sure Skent would agree with him. He did not understand why Yoda wanted him to tell Obi-Wan right away when he was the one saying Qui-Gon had started to tell him much too soon.

As if reading his thoughts, Yoda spoke, "Told him too soon, you did. Started to tell him, now finish you should. Better now, then later. Back, the Sith are. Prepare your Padawan, you should. Dislike this, I do." Yoda glanced back at the sleeper and his ears lowered sadly. "Young, he still is." Qui-Gon couldn't help but agree. Hadn't he been thinking that since he was told Obi-Wan was the Chosen One? Yoda turned back around. "Attend to my Padawan now, I will." They said their goodbyes and Qui-Gon was once again left alone in the room with a sleeping Padawan.


	9. The Lesson of Attachment

**Chapter 8: The Lesson of Attachment**

Qui-Gon stared out the balcony doors. The sun had gone down a few hours ago, making it safe to open the curtains without disturbing Obi-Wan. He was still able to hear the music and laughter of the crowds still celebrating. He wouldn't be surprised if it lasted a few days. It was, as he noted before, an historical event. Usually on one such moments the people or the creatures of the planet would celebrate for days on end, happy that a long feud had ended or that they were finally able to conquer their enemies, or finished a building they have been working for over a century, et cetera.

The stars were out, glittering the sky with white dots. There were many of them spread across the dark sky. It was a familiar and calming sight, a sight so rarely seen with such clarity on Coruscant. Qui-Gon leaned against the cool glass and held back a yawn. He hadn't been able to get much sleep since he woke up a week and half ago. Worry for his Padawan had him awake, getting only a few hours of several uncomfortable naps on a wooden chair next to Obi-Wan's sleeper, much to Skent frustration. This time, however, he hadn't shut his eyes since that morning on the hard wooden chair in Obi-Wan's healer's ward. He rubbed the back of his neck at the reminder. It really wasn't all that comfortable, but if he would to go back in time he would do the same exact thing. He couldn't pull himself away from Obi-Wan's side, not even for sleep.

Movement behind him took him away from the door. Obi-Wan groaned and his eyes flickered opened. Qui-Gon stood over him, but quickly sat down next to him in order to not appear intimidating. He smiled when Obi-Wan looked at him with green drowsy eyes. "M—Master?"

"I'm here, little one," Qui-Gon reassured softly. He placed a warm, comforting hand on his shoulder. "Right where I need to be," he murmured almost to himself as his hand slid off Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan nodded, his eyes still gazed over with sleep. He looked around the room. "How…how long was I sleeping, Master?" he asked, seemingly noticing how dark it had gotten.

"Only a few hours, little one. You still look tired," Qui-Gon noticed. "Close your eyes, Obi-Wan. Go back to sleep," he said, gently. "It's late."

Obi-Wan stared at him, studying him in between his half-closed eyelids. "You look tired as well, Master," he observed, concern laced in his weary voice.

"I will be fine, Obi-Wan. Get some rest," Qui-Gon said, not wanting Obi-Wan to worry about his Master's sleep.

But Obi-Wan didn't close his eyes. He glanced lazily around the room before his eyes widen in realization and he shot up into a sitting position. "Master, I'm sorry. I…I didn't mean to sleep so long. I'm sorry." He started to kick the covers off of him and, when that failed to take them completely off of him, he used his hands to throw them to the side. His movements were jerky and he struggled to complete his task.

Qui-Gon reached out to stop Obi-Wan's movements. "Obi-Wan. Padawan. Stop," he ordered gently. He placed his hands on his arms, stilling all movement. Obi-Wan glanced at him with wide eyes. "Obi-Wan…" he started softly. "…what is wrong?" he asked.

He spoke quickly, almost panicking. "This is your sleeper, Master. I didn't mean to use it and prevent you from your rest. You need your sleep as well." He shook his head. "I didn't mean to sleep for so long, Master. I'm sorry. It's my fault you haven't…"

"Obi-Wan, stop it right now," Qui-Gon ordered, his heart aching because his padawan felt the way he did. Obi-Wan had always been more concerned for his Master then himself, wanting to please and be the 'prefect padawan', but he hadn't been this extreme since he was but a child of sixteen. Having his Master almost die, himself almost die, and needing rest, must have shaken Obi-Wan a lot more then Qui-Gon had expected. "It is not your fault, little one. You need the sleeper more than I, young Padawan." Obi-Wan opened his mouth to speak, but Qui-Gon quickly continued, knowing exactly what his boy was going to say. "Yes, I do need my own rest, Obi-Wan, I know. I'm sure we can share the sleeper when I am ready to join you in sleep." He gave Obi-Wan a look with a slight grin and a twinkle in his eye. "Now, lay back down, Obi-Wan." He helped Obi-Wan back down on to the pillows. He held back a smile when Obi-Wan went down willingly, his eyelids once again half opened in a sleepy daze. The rushed movements of trying to get the covers off him when he was already tired seemed to have exhausted him into complying without any more worry rants.

Obi-Wan shifted to his side, eyes staring into space. Qui-Gon got off the sleeper and tugged the covers towards him. He lay the quilt down on top of Obi-Wan, noticing he had yet to fully close his eyes. Qui-Gon started to smooth the quilt down with his hands, but suddenly paused as a thought came to him. He was tucking Obi-Wan into sleeper, like a father would his child. He hadn't tucked Obi-Wan into sleeper in years and he never, for some reason, ever connected that with a father tucking his child in. He glanced at Obi-Wan's face to see he had finally shut his eyes again, but he wasn't sleeping yet. Qui-Gon could still feel his awareness through their bond. His boy, his son, his. Did he know how much he cared for him? Qui-Gon turned away and finished smoothing down the quilt. He stood over Obi-Wan and stared at the peaceful, young face of his special padawan.

"Master…?" Obi-Wan opened his eyes slowly. His voice was laced with much needed sleep.

Qui-Gon sat back down at the edge of the sleeper. "Yes, little one?" he asked, softly.

Obi-Wan shifted uncomfortably and refused to meet Qui-Gon's curious eyes. "I…I have broken one of the Jedi's Codes as well, Master. It happened years ago. I had tried to follow the Codes. I really did, but I didn't know how to stop it from happening and once I broke it, I didn't know how to…to…" He paused as he tried to come up with the right word to use. "…stop it. I can't even pinpoint when exactly I had broken it. It happened over a period of time. Forgetting about it didn't help. Trying to ignore it didn't help either and it was hard thing to do, too hard. I didn't mean to break one of the highly regarded Codes of the Order, Master. I promise."

Qui-Gon leaned forward and placed a calming hand against the younger man's cheek, stopping Obi-Wan from speaking further. He nodded. "I know, Padawan. I know," he said soothingly, trying to calm him. Obi-Wan stared at him with those half-closed multi-colored eyes of his, so trusting. It was moments like this that reminded Qui-Gon just how young Obi-Wan still was. "Which Code did you break, little one?" he asked, adding the well-loved nickname in hopes of showing Obi-Wan he was on his side, that he wasn't disappointed or angry that he had went against the Codes. He was Qui-Gon Jinn; he would be a hypocrite if he was upset about his own Padawan breaking one of the Jedi Codes.

Obi-Wan yawned, showing to his Master that he needed more sleep. Qui-Gon opened his mouth to order his Padawan to go back to sleep, but he paused. He knew Obi-Wan would want to finish their conversation. He would fight sleep until he felt they did finish. Master held back a grin as he saw Obi-Wan blink his eyes opened. Qui-Gon shook his head and sent a mild sleep suggestion through their bond. Obi-Wan needed it.

"I grew an attachment, Master." His voice grew quiet as he tried to fight the sleep suggestion. His eyes shut on their own accord. He didn't seem to be having any success in fighting the suggestion. "I…gotten attached to…to…" A yawn. "…you, Masssterrr," he slurred out as sleep finally claimed him.

Qui-Gon smiled fondly and placed a caring hand on the younger Jedi's cheek, affectionately. "I know, little one. I know," he whispered, despite the fact Obi-Wan was already fast asleep. He nodded to himself as he realized that he did, indeed, know Obi-Wan was attached to him, like he was attached to him. There really was no need to fear telling Obi-Wan just how much Qui-Gon loved him. He smiled to himself as he made the decision to inform Obi-Wan just how big of an attachment he had to him…tomorrow. As of right now, it was time to rest. Qui-Gon pulled back the covers he had just smoothed down and climbed into the sleeper. As soon as he was settled on to the pillow, Obi-Wan shifted closer to him in his sleep. His head on Qui-Gon's shoulder and his hands clinching the sleeve of his robes. Qui-Gon smiled and closed his eyes. "Good night, my son," he whispered into the top of Obi-Wan's head. As expected, he received no response.

* * *

><p>His eyes closed as he focused his senses on what he could feel and hear and not what he saw. The warmth of the sun on his face, the light breeze, the cool stone balcony beneath his legs, the body heat of his Master sitting next to him, and the coolness of the glass doors behind him. He could hear the laughter and chatter from those still celebrating in the main square. Faint music drifted to his ears, as did the sound of Qui-Gon's steady breathing. He could hear the breeze rustling the leaves on the trees and the distant chirping of the birds. It was a beautiful day and feeling the fresh air against his face was what Obi-Wan needed, at least in his Master's humble opinion. Obi-Wan would have been completely content in returning to the familiarity of the Jedi Temple, his home, as soon as he woke, instead of sitting on the cold ground of the balcony. Usually, they would not have been sitting on the ground, but Obi-Wan was still much too weak to stand against the railing for a long period of time and the room only provided one chair, leaving them to sit on the stone ground with their backs against the glass balcony doors.<p>

Obi-Wan opened his gray eyes and frowned as he thought about the fight with the Sith. He watched as a bird flew by, chirping as it went, with distant eyes. "You knew, didn't you, Master?" he asked solemnly.

"Knew what, little one?" Qui-Gon asked softly.

Obi-Wan glanced at him, their eyes connecting. "That the Sith was going to give you a fatal blow that should have killed you. You knew and you accepted it. You allowed it to happen. You believed you were going to die and you accepted that." That was something Obi-Wan couldn't get his mind wrapped around. Did Qui-Gon really accept his fate, leaving Obi-Wan to fend for himself? He knew he wasn't the center of Qui-Gon's world, but it still hurt to know he would have accepted his fate and leave Obi-Wan behind.

There was a moment of silence as they continued to stare at one another. After that moment pass, Qui-Gon turned away and leaned his head back against the glass. "No, Padawan. I did not know that." He shook his head. "But, yes, I did accept it. It was the will of the Force. If I had waited for you…" He suddenly stopped what he was about to say. He shook his head. "I did not know the Sith was going to give me a fatal blow."

Obi-Wan eyed him, sensing there was more to it. "What did you know, Master?" he asked cautiously.

Qui-Gon sighed, but didn't move his eyes away from the clear sky. "I knew I was going to die." He glanced at him. "I didn't know how, but I knew that fight was going to kill me. I was meant to die in that fight, Obi-Wan. The Force was ready to take me. It was the will of the Force," he repeated.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "No, Master. It couldn't have been the will of the Force. You still live." He couldn't stop the relief from creeping into his tone. He was glad his Master still lived. He didn't know what he would do without him.

"No, Padawan. It was," Qui-Gon responded calmly.

"Then how do you live, Master, if it was the will of the Force for you to die?" Obi-Wan challenged. He couldn't bear the thought of Qui-Gon being dead.

Qui-Gon reached out and tugged Obi-Wan's messed up braid. It would need to be re-braided. He grinned and his eyes sparkled in humor. "It seems that not even the Force can deny you, my little one."

Obi-Wan looked away to hide his flushed face at being called _his_ little one. It gave him such pleasure being called that. It made him feel cared for and, dare he say it, loved. He waited for his face to cool before turned to his Master's grinning face. He gave him a look. "Master, I mean it," he said, believing Qui-Gon was just teasing.

"So do I, Padawan. I felt the Force calling me, telling me to stop you, but it changed its mind for you, little one."

"Why?" Obi-Wan couldn't help but ask, after realizing his Master was being serious. Why would the Force change its mind for him? He was not any more important than any other Jedi. He mentally shook his head. Maybe it didn't do it for him, but for Qui-Gon? No, his Master had accepted death. Yoda? Master Yoda was the most powerful and wise Jedi around. No, Yoda didn't even know what was going on. Not then. Did he? Anakin? No, that did not make sense either. Great, now he was giving himself a headache trying to figure it out.

Qui-Gon sighed heavily; a reaction that Obi-Wan knew promised a heavy answer to match. "That would be for another time, Obi-Wan. When you are fully recovered."

"Master, I am…" Obi-Wan started to protest.

"No, you are not, Padawan," Qui-Gon interrupted. "Change the subject, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan sighed in defeat and looked down shamefully. "Sorry, Master." He then quickly did as his Master instructed and changed the subject. He decided to bring up the subject Master Yoda had told him to broach to his Master. "Master Yoda spoke to me the day I woke up," he mentioned casually.

"Oh?" Qui-Gon responded curiously.

"Yes, Master. He had asked me a question and, for some odd reason I cannot wrap my head around, he seemed pleased with my answer. I really don't understand why. It goes against everything I have been taught since I was a youngling." His eyes narrowed in confusion and distress.

"Did you ask Yoda to explain it to you, little one?"

Obi-Wan gave Qui-Gon a look. "He told me to talk to you, Master."

Qui-Gon blinked. "He did, did he?" Obi-Wan nodded. "What was the question?"

Obi-Wan looked down and shifted in his seat. "He asked about what I had told you before…before I tried to save you. It was about you being my anchor."

"Ah, I see," Qui-Gon said nodding. "You said he was pleased with your answer?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "But I do not understand, Master. I admitted to having an…" He breathed, unsure about admitting his feelings and his attachment to Qui-Gon. When he was tired and out of it, it was much easier to do. This time, he was fully aware and not at risk of falling asleep. He would have to face his Master's reaction this time. "…an attachment, something we were taught from the very beginning to not have, and Master Yoda said I needed it to grow mentally." He shook his head in confusion. "I don't understand why, Master. Why do I have this…this pleasure when no other Jedi can? Why _me_? It's against the Codes for a reason and I have violated it, but Master Yoda, the Grand Jedi Master of the Order, is pleased that I have? I am just so confused, Master. It makes no sense. It must be wrong. It's against the Codes!" He heatedly vented, showing his confusion in the way he spoke.

Qui-Gon shifted in his seat so he can comfortably place his hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. "Obi-Wan, calm. It is not something to get so work up about. You have the blessing of the Jedi Council to have this attachment, we both do. The Codes were made up by the Jedi Council long ago, made up by physical beings, not the Force. The Force has no restrictions, young Padawan. The Force has willed us together for a reason. It is by the Force that we are able to have this attachment. There is nothing the Council can do about it even if they wanted too. This is beyond them."

"But why?" Obi-Wan stressed. "I am observant enough to see that you know the answer, Master." He pointed out before Qui-Gon could skillfully change the subject or find a way of answering the question, but not answering it at the same time. His Master had done that before when trying to avoid giving a straight answer…and, usually, the answer weren't ones Obi-Wan would like. "Such attachment is unnatural and highly unusual for a Jedi, is it not?"

Qui-Gon opened his mouth and immediately shut it as an idea came to him. He stood up and waved Obi-Wan to follow him. "Come, Padawan. It's time for a lesson in attachment, love, and passion." He reached out with his hand to help Obi-Wan up.

Obi-Wan sighed, but decided walking around might do him some good. It will help get his legs working again and build some strength back into them. He let his Master help him up. His legs shook from the strain, but it passed after a moment. As he waited for it to pass, Qui-Gon had entered the code in the door control panel and the glass door swooshed opened. Qui-Gon turned to him in concern. "You think you will be able to make it down to the garden, little one?" he asked.

Obi-Wan looked over the ledge at the garden thoughtfully. It seemed so close that Obi-Wan would have automatically said yes, but it was farther then it looked. He would have to walk down the corridor, down several flights of stairs, down more corridors, then out the doors. It was a long walk. The one thing this Palace was lacking was lifts. He glanced back at Qui-Gon. However, no matter how long the walk, he knew Qui-Gon would be right there with him. He would be able to make it with him by his side. He nodded his head. "Yes, Master. I will."

* * *

><p>The walk down to the garden was an exhausting one and took twice as long as it normally would have to get there, just as Obi-Wan had anticipated, but Qui-Gon was there to offer his willing hand when it was needed and remained patient when Obi-Wan had to pause for a breather. They didn't speak on the way down, keeping Obi-Wan's energy and focus on walking. They didn't bump into many people either, most were still at the celebration or resting in the rooms after a long night. There were a few guards around that they had nodded politely in greetings to. No one stopped to talk to them and they didn't stop to talk either, much to Obi-Wan's relief.<p>

The garden was beautiful and Obi-Wan knew his Master could spend a whole day in the garden. There were many colorful flowers and there were tall trees that outline the stoned pathways. In the short distance stood a wooden trellis covered with red climbing flowers, exotic ones. Obi-Wan didn't know what flowers they were, not being one into plants like Qui-Gon was. There was a fountain in the middle of the garden with a statue of some famous old Queen of ancient time. Water came out from her eyes like tears. There were several benches along the paths that sat between the trees made out of some dark wood. The garden was surrounded by the Palace walls on all four sides, but it was big enough not to feel closed in by the towering walls.

Qui-Gon led him to one of the benches and sat him down. "Why don't you stay here and rest, while I find what I'm looking for?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "What are you looking for, Master?" he asked, breathlessly. The walk to the garden had tired him out. He was breathing heavily like he was an out of shape man who had to run a lap. His legs were shaking from the strain of holding his body up by the time they had left the Palace. He couldn't wait for the day he would get his full strength back. He hated being this feeble from just walking down a few flights of stairs.

"I'll know when I find it," Qui-Gon said with a gentle smile. "Just rest, Obi-Wan. I will return shortly."

"Yes, Master," Obi-Wan murmured as he watched Qui-Gon walk farther down the path. He watched as the breeze pushed his Master's hair back away from his face. His hands were clasped together behind his back. He walked slowly, his head lifted up to look at the trees; his blue eyes searching for something in their strong branches. He was the calm, collected Jedi Obi-Wan had admired his whole life. Even when he did not know him, he had inspired to be like him. In his mind as a youngster, Qui-Gon was the perfect Jedi. Now, older and more intelligent, Obi-Wan knew he wasn't perfect as the universe would define, but that he was still perfect to him. There was no other Master that Obi-Wan could possibly want. Qui-Gon walked even farther, pausing once and a while to glanced up at the trees. Obi-Wan wonder what he was looking for.

Several paces down, his Master stopped at a tree, pausing longer than he did at the other trees. He stared at something before heading back to Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan sat up in his seat when he saw Qui-Gon heading towards him, readying himself for whatever his Master required of him.

"Would you need my help to stand, Padawan?" Qui-Gon asked once he was in normal hearing distance. He made it to the bench and stood over Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "I don't think so, Master," he said, as he tried to push himself back to his legs. Qui-Gon reached out and grasped his arms. He gently helped Obi-Wan up, despite his Padawan's pervious protest. The younger man allowed himself to be helped up without argument.

They made their way to the tree Qui-Gon had studied. They stopped at its trunk and Qui-Gon pointed up into the branches. "You see that, Obi-Wan?" he asked.

Obi-Wan glanced up curiously. There, at the point where two branches had branched off, was a nest. A blue bird with a worm in its mouth was feeding her two chicks. The chicks were chirping annoyingly, both wanting the food. "The bird nest, Master?" he asked, looking back at his Master.

Qui-Gon nodded, not looking away from the birds. "Birds are an animal that have no sense of right or wrong. They don't have the mind for deductive reasoning, but we have something in common with them. They care and love their young just as we do. Without a mother there to feed those chicks, they would die. They need their mother." He continued to quietly observe the mother bird as she drop the last part of the worm to her still hungry young.

"So you are saying, Master, that if something as simple as birds need someone to care for them then we do as well?" Obi-Wan questioned as he glanced at the nest just in time to see the mother bird fly away, maybe to find some more food for her chicks. The chicks kept on chirping.

Qui-Gon turned to face him. "What I am saying, little one, is even birds have love and attachment. Caring for someone deeply is not unnatural or unusual. Denying it and not having it, is unnatural and unusual."

Obi-Wan took a brief moment to process what Qui-Gon said before asking the question that was floating around in his mind. "Why is it against the Codes then, Master?"

Qui-Gon sighed and moved towards the tree. He sat at the base of the trunk and patted at the seat next to him for Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan made his way over and sat next to him, glad to be off his feet. The bark of the tree scratched his back, but he ignored it. "The Jedi Order used the word 'attachment' because they couldn't use 'love' or 'passion'," Qui-Gon started to say. "As I said, Obi-Wan, every creature needs love. Every creature has some sort of passion fueling their actions. Determination is a form of passion, after all, and we need determination to finish a mission. But there are dangers that the Jedi need to be aware of when it comes to love and passion. In the sense of the Jedi Codes, little one, attachment means holding on, not letting go. It does not mean not loving or caring for someone or something. It is knowing when to let go when the stakes become too high. You will have to choose the mission over the life of the one you are attached too. The Jedi trains to always choose the mission over something personal." He gave a grin in Obi-Wan's direction. "At least, that is how I perceive it as. After all, I am the maverick Jedi of the Order." He chuckled at his infamous title.

Obi-Wan couldn't help but tease his Master. "I guess I shouldn't listen to you then, Master, or you'll corrupt me. I do believe they wouldn't want another maverick in the Order."

"Oh, you cheeky, cheeky Padawan of mine," Qui-Gon said with good humor. Obi-Wan flashed him a grin and Qui-Gon chuckled. "Anyway, Obi-Wan, do you understand what I am saying?" he added, getting right back to the topic.

Obi-Wan felt his heart sink into his chest as he interpreted his Master's wise words. He nodded. "It is natural and even alright to have such feelings of attachment, as long as one understands when to let go." Qui-Gon nodded and Obi-Wan once again looked down at the ground, feeling disappointed in himself. "When you don't let go, you can get consumed by the dark side from pain, hurt, anger, jealousy, and/or frustration." He looked up as Qui-Gon nodded again with a proud look, proud his Padawan understood. He gave his Master an anxious look. "Master, I…I couldn't let go. I had almost died trying to keep you alive, because I couldn't let you go. Does that mean…?"

"No, no," Qui-Gon quickly reassured. He placed a hand on Obi-Wan's cheek and stared deeply into his eyes, calming him with his actions. "You didn't want to let go of me, but you would have if you had too. You didn't keep me alive at the expense of others, like a dark side user would have done."

"What do you mean, Master?" Obi-Wan all but whispered his question. He didn't like the idea that he might be becoming a Dark Jedi in his actions of keeping Qui-Gon alive. The very last thing he ever wanted to do was turn. As he concluded before, he couldn't, just couldn't, do that to his Master, not after Xanatos. It wouldn't be fair to him and Obi-Wan cared too much to do that to Qui-Gon.

"If you had to kill a child to keep me alive, would you?" Qui-Gon asked seriously as he slid his hand off of Obi-Wan's cheek.

Obi-Wan gasped. How could his Master even think he would do such a horrible thing? "Of course, I wouldn't. I could never…" He shook his head. "I couldn't. I…" He snapped his mouth shut and looked down shamefully. He couldn't believe he snapped at his Master like that. "I'm sorry, Master, but I just wouldn't be able to do that," he said more respectfully.

"If you knew that if you let the Sith go, you would be able to help me, would you? And I don't mean, he got away and you didn't give chase. I mean, you purposely stepped away from the door and let him walk pass you," Qui-Gon asked.

Obi-Wan was more hesitate to answer that question. He repeated the question silently to himself. If he was able to save his Master if he let the Sith leave, would he? The Sith would have been able to do much damage if he had survived. But his Master…Obi-Wan would have blamed himself afterwards if his Master had died while he fought the Sith instead of letting him go to help Qui-Gon. The question was, would he rather blame himself for Qui-Gon's death or the death of many others, strangers and friends alike? It did not take long to discover the answer to that question, for that was basically what he did during the battle. "I would have…hesitated, Master, before engaging the Sith in battle. I'm sorry, Master, but he would have done much harm if he had survived. I…I just couldn't…"

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear, little one." Obi-Wan brought his head back up to glance at his Master. Qui-Gon was giving him a gentle look, a look of understanding. "Those that turn and the Sith, no doubt, would do just that to get what they want and to keep what they have. They like death and destruction. That is one of the differences between us and them, between _you_ and them," he added, emphasizing the last part. He shook his head. "I do not believe you could ever turn, Obi-Wan. It's just not in your nature."

Obi-Wan gave his Master a half-hearted grin. "You have too much faith in me, Master."

"I have to carry enough faith for the both of us, little one," he said, seriously.

Obi-Wan choose not to respond to that. Instead, he leaned his head against the bark of the trunk and stared up over at the balcony they had just came from. He sighed tiredly. It would be a long walk back. He didn't think he would be able to make back if they had left right then and there. Luckily, Qui-Gon didn't seem to be in the mood to get back up any time soon, for different reasons then Obi-Wan of course. Qui-Gon loved the beauty of nature. The Living Force flowed through him better when he was around life, especially nature.

His mind turned back to the lesson Qui-Gon just taught him, another sign he wasn't ready for Knighthood. According to Qui-Gon their attachment was natural. Everyone had that sort of attachment. It was unavoidable, even necessary. The attachment in the Jedi Codes had a different definition then the definition that most initiates grow up believing it was. Attachment, not able to let go; becoming too passionate over something or someone. If that was the definition in the Codes, why didn't they just say so? Why make the initiates believe they could not love at all?

"Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan turned back to his Master. There was something in his Master's eye that made it difficult for Obi-Wan to speak. Whatever Qui-Gon had to say, it was important, very important and it won't be easy for him to say. He gave Qui-Gon a questioning look, unable to move his mouth around to form words.

There was a moment of silence between them as Qui-Gon's eyes gazed at his face, almost as if he was studying him, memorizing his face. Obi-Wan could feel the weight of his eyes on him. It felt like Qui-Gon was trying to ingrain his image into his mind, like he was afraid he would forget Obi-Wan's face. Or was it more like he was glad to see his face again after almost having him die on him? Finally, Qui-Gon spoke. "I almost lost you a few weeks ago without telling you what you needed to hear, what I believe you have been waiting to hear it from me since the day I accepted you as my padawan."

Obi-Wan looked away and pulled his knees into his chest. "I don't know what you mean, Master," he said tightly.

"Little one," Qui-Gon said softly. Obi-Wan felt a warm hand touch his shoulder, gently and firmly. Obi-Wan heard the leaves crunched under Qui-Gon as the older man shifted his position. An arm reached across his view and the hand connected to that arm, touched his face. Once again, gently but firmly, Qui-Gon turned Obi-Wan's face to him. Obi-Wan didn't fight. He willingly let his head turn towards Qui-Gon. He stared into his Master's blue eyes. "I am proud of you, Obi-Wan. I don't want you to ever doubt that or yourself. You are an extraordinary young man who has achieved much in your twenty-one years of life."

"I haven't achieved much, Master," he protested. He looked down in thought and shook his head slightly. "Actually, I haven't achieved anything noteworthy." He glanced back up.

Qui-Gon gave him a look. "Defeating a Sith isn't noteworthy, young Padawan?"

"I was almost consumed by my anger and grief, Master, when I shouldn't have been. I almost turned. That is not something impressive, Master," Obi-Wan said, looking down once again in shame of the feelings that had almost overcome him during the battle with the Sith.

"But you didn't, little one, and that, in itself, is noteworthy." Qui-Gon placed his hand under Obi-Wan's chin and brought his head back up to face him. "I am proud of you, Obi-Wan," he repeated more firmly. "I meant what I said during the fight, little one." His eyes softened as he gazed at him. "You are my son in every way but blood." Obi-Wan felt his body freeze at the sentence. It was different hearing it now, in a relax setting then when he was distracted from fear for Qui-Gon's life. His eyes snapped up to Qui-Gon's eyes with surprise wonderment. Qui-Gon continued to speak. "I may have reluctantly taken you in as my padawan in the beginning, but that became the best choice I have ever made. I cared for you, taught you, raised you to the man you are today. I made sure you had shelter, food, and garments to wear. I was there when you were sick and injured and you gave me hope when I was. During that time you went from just a duty to the greatest privilege every granted to me. You became my student to my son." Qui-Gon placed a hand back on Obi-Wan's cheek and wiped a stray tear with his thumb. "What I am trying to say, Obi-Wan, is that I love you. I love you, son."

Obi-Wan's heartfelt full, so heavy with emotions. He barely noticed the tears in his eyes. Without thinking, without much thought at all, he launched into his Master arms, hugging him as tight as he can in his weaken state. His head buried into Qui-Gon's shoulders. After a brief moment, he felt arms wrap around him firmly. "Master," he murmured almost reverently into the neck. He never felt so relieved to hear his Master's words. That was something he had always wanted to hear from him, but never thought he would. He was content with not hearing those words; at least, he had made himself believe he was. He was a Jedi. He didn't need to hear them. That was what he kept telling himself. Then, Qui-Gon had said the two things he had always wanted to hear, but never thought he would; that he was proud of him and that he loved him. "I love you too, Master," he muttered as he burrowed his head in between where his Master's neck met his shoulders. When he said those words he felt the arms around him tightened. "I've thought you as my father for a long time, Master. You were always there for me. I never thought…I didn't think you…"

"You didn't think what, little one?" He heard Qui-Gon ask gently from above him.

Obi-Wan hesitated before answering, not daring to move from his comfortable spot. "I did not think my feelings would be…appreciated, Master. I'm sorry," he automatically said, now knowing it would have been.

"Oh, little one, I should be the one apologizing," Qui-Gon said quietly, sounding very solemn.

Obi-Wan pulled away and stared at him, confused. He shook his head. "Why would you apologize, Master? You've done nothing."

Qui-Gon nodded as he placed his hand on Obi-Wan's cheek and placed his forehead against his. "That is why I should apologize," he said quietly, staring into Obi-Wan's eyes. "I gave you no indication that it would have been alright to talk to me about this." He pulled Obi-Wan back into his arms. "I shouldn't have made you feel I was unapproachable to talk to about your feelings, little one."

"Don't put the blame on yourself, Master. We are Jedi. Jedi's don't usually talk about things like attachments," Obi-Wan reassured.

"I'm not the usual Jedi." Obi-Wan heard the amusement in his Master's voice and couldn't help but agree. "But let's not talk about it now, little one. It does not matter and we cannot change the past. What matters is that we talked about it now," Qui-Gon continued to say. It was a very traditional thing for Qui-Gon to say. Obi-Wan couldn't help but feel a small amount of amusement at Qui-Gon's usual 'here and now' philosophy.

Obi-Wan felt like a weight came off his chest. He had finally told Qui-Gon that he was a father to him. It was something that he was holding inside him for a very long time, years. After finally telling him, he felt freer, like he was able to breathe easier. Not only that, but Qui-Gon had said Obi-Wan was a son to him and that he was proud of him. He sighed in relief.

Not long after, Qui-Gon helped him back to the room, where he returned to the realm of blissful, dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>The next few days, Obi-Wan rarely left the room as he was determined to be 'well enough to fly'. His extreme dislike of sitting in sleeper idly doing nothing was replaced with a need to return home as soon as possible. He was starting to miss it. The familiar corridors, his friends, his living quarters, his sleeper, the food, the calmness, the peace, and the swimming fountains, he missed them all. However, he sensed Qui-Gon's reluctance to return to the Jedi Temple. Must have something to do with the garden. Several times a day, Obi-Wan would notice his Master walking the garden. The Temple had some very impressive gardens, but the gardens were still surrounded by the city life. Naboo had more life, more greenery that gave more of a freshness and realness to it that he knew Qui-Gon loved. It was more natural and open. Obi-Wan could see why his Mater would be reluctant to leave, but that didn't make him wish to stay any longer.<p>

A day after Obi-Wan's heart-to-heart conversation with Qui-Gon, Yoda and Anakin left to return back to the Temple, since the celebrations were finally starting to dwindle down to a few late night parties, where people got drunk and sang loudly in the streets on their way home. Once they had left, the only Jedi on Naboo were Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, and Skent, but two days after that and a few leg excises later, they were boarding the ship to go home.

* * *

><p>Obi-Wan sat in the cockpit with the Naboo pilot that had graciously agreed to take them home. He leaned back in his chair in a relax position, glad to finally be on his way. He stared as the stars zoomed passed them, his eyes getting heavy just watching them. He tried picturing what the future would be like, now that he and his Master had opened up a new door to their relationship. Would they become closer than they were now, knowing there was no need to hide their attachment to each other? He tried to imagine going on missions with this knowledge, he imagine how past missions would have went if this attachment was known back then.<p>

"Obi-Wan!" A big hand touched his shoulder.

Obi-Wan jumped and snapped his head up in surprise. "Skent! I'm sorry. I…I was just lost in my thoughts."

Skent gave him a look. "You fell asleep," he pointed out.

Obi-Wan eyed him in surprise. "I…I did?" Yesterday he had managed to go through the whole day without taking a nap and the day before that he had only taken one three hour nap. He thought that meant he was nearly fully recovered. Guess he was making up for that. He sat up in his chair and winced when he felt and heard the pop of his back cracking. "Oh," he said kind of dazed as he looked around the cockpit. The pilot was still there laughing with his co-pilot about his wife's plans for their child's annual birth date event. He turned back to Skent. "I didn't realize. How long was I out?" he asked.

"Not long. The pilot said it wasn't any more than an hour," Skent answered.

Obi-Wan nodded. He couldn't believe he fell asleep. He truly didn't notice. He glanced back up at Skent. "Was there something you wanted me for, Skent?" he asked.

"Yes. Your Master was looking for you. He wants to tell you something important. He said to meet him in your rooms."

"Now?" Obi-Wan asked as he stood up. Skent nodded. "Thanks, Skent," he said as he headed out the door.

"Oh, and Obi-Wan?" Skent called to him before he was able to close the cockpit door behind him. He turned and gave him a questioning look. Skent looked like he wanted to say something, but hesitated. "Just…just keep an open-mind, will you?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "Promise, I'll try, Skent," he said, sounding confused. There was no doubt in his mind that Skent knew what Qui-Gon wanted to talk to him about and the fact that Skent told him to keep an open-mind, made him apprehensive about seeing his Master for this talk.

Obi-Wan slipped quietly into the small sleeping quarters when he noticed Qui-Gon mediating. It was considered very, _very_ rude to interrupt someone who was in deep mediation. He was either not as quiet as he believed he was or his Master wasn't as deep into his mediation as he thought, for Qui-Gon had almost immediately opened his eyes when Obi-Wan stepped into the room. "You wanted to speak with me, Master?" he asked curiously, noticing the serious expression on Qui-Gon's face.

Qui-Gon nodded. "Yes, Obi-Wan. Come." He waved him over. "Sit. Get comfortable. This will not be easy for you to hear, but it is time for you to be told."

Uneasy, Obi-Wan sat across from his Master, with his back leaning against the sleeper. He eyed his Master. Qui-Gon wasn't going to tell him that he was ready for his trials now, right? For years that had been Obi-Wan's goal, to complete his trials, but now…? He wouldn't mind waiting another year or two. He felt like he was too young for it and he had craved his Master's presence too much in the past few days to be ready for independence. Did the Council give him no choice? Did they see the fight as a trial? He hoped not.

"Obi-Wan…" Qui-Gon's voice took Obi-Wan from his worried thoughts. "…as I am sure you can recall, before leaving to return to Naboo, Mace wanted to speak to me about something important."

Obi-Wan nodded, letting him know that he did, indeed, remember. "Yes, Master, you were gone for quite some time, almost for that whole hour. You have yet to tell me what you two talked about," Obi-Wan pointed out, knowing whenever his Master had those private conversations with Master Windu or Yoda, he would, eventually, tell Obi-Wan…eventually.

Qui-Gon nodded. "I'll be telling you now," he said with a heavy sighed. There was a pause, as Qui-Gon gathered his thoughts together. "Twenty-one years ago a pregnant woman came to the Jedi Temple. She had been disowned from her family for being pregnant without a husband. During her whole pregnancy, she was seeking out healers, trying to find an explanation to her unexpected pregnancy."

"Did she not remember?" Obi-Wan asked with a sinking feeling in his chest. There was only one reason he could think of to explain why Qui-Gon was telling him this story. He must have been the unborn child. Like anyone, he didn't want to learn he was a product of rape. He shifted in his seat uncomfortably. It would explain why his mother came to the Temple. She didn't want to be faced with a child born from rape. If she hadn't died and he wasn't Force sensitive, would she have left him at an orphanage?

"She could not remember any insistences that could have explained it, no," Qui-Gon answered. "She could not remember because there never had been any insistences." Obi-Wan gave him a confused look hoping he would explain, but he didn't. "Each healer she went to told her the same thing, until the last healer told her to try the Jedi Temple. It was there where she found her answer. She gave birth to a boy and died moments later." Qui-Gon paused and looked to be deep in thought.

"Master?" Obi-Wan ask after a full minute had passed.

Qui-Gon snapped out of his thoughts. "Sorry, Obi-Wan. What I have to tell you will not be easy for you to hear, knowing that makes it hard to find the best way to inform you."

"I understand, Master. Take your time," he said, even though he was anxious to hear what his Master had to tell him.

"Skent was the Healer on duty when the pregnant woman came in and examined her condition. He discovered that the woman was…untouched by a man. She was a virgin, pure and clean. When the baby was born, Skent checked his midichlorian count. It was off the chart. The highest anyone was ever seen with a count over 20,000."

Obi-Wan blinked his surprise. "Master, are you saying what I think you are saying? The Chosen One?" he asked, his mind still trying to wrap around the information. He didn't understand why Qui-Gon was telling him this. At first, he thought Qui-Gon was talking about his mother, but now he knew otherwise. So, why? To explain why he no longer believed Anakin to be the Chosen One? Possibly. But Obi-Wan didn't need an explanation. He believed his Master when he said Anakin wasn't the Chosen One. Who would have thought the Chosen One had been in the Temple this whole time? And, twenty-one years ago. That meant it was one of his crèche mates. Who? Garen? Roaden Hun? Nay Hi'den? It was an odd thought, that someone he knew was the Chosen One…not that he put much faith in the prophesy as his Master did.

"Yes, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon answered.

"You know who the child is, don't you, Master? Master Windu told you," Obi-Wan observed.

Qui-Gon nodded. "Yes, Obi-Wan, I do."

Obi-Wan nodded. "You don't have to tell me, Master. I'm just a Padawan. I don't need to know. I shouldn't know."

Qui-Gon reached out and placed his hands on Obi-Wan's knees. "Yes, I do need to tell you, Obi-Wan." He squeezed his knees, comfortingly and stared into his eyes. Eyes so serious and sober, like he knew how Obi-Wan would react to his next bit of news. Obi-Wan had a bad feeling about this. "The mother's name was Shela Kenobi. She was your mother, little one. You, Obi-Wan Kenobi, are the Chosen One."


	10. The Truth Denied

**Chapter 9: The Truth Denied**

Obi-Wan quickly shook his head. "Master, are you feeling alright? You have me confused with someone else. I am not the Chosen One, Master. I am far from being that...that powerful or…or important. I'm not that special. I'm just…me."

"Obi-Wan, I know this is hard for you to grasp, but it is true," Qui-Gon said firmly. He knew Obi-Wan would automatically deny it. Obi-Wan would not want the title of 'Chosen One' be put on him. He wasn't sure he would be able to convince him that he was the Chosen One, especially not in one conversation. But Obi-Wan deserved to know the truth, rather or not he did deny it. "You are a lot stronger in the Force then you believe. I have seen it for years and felt it."

Obi-Wan shook his head again, more fiercely. "No, Master. I am not strong at all. I barely managed to save your life. I almost killed myself doing it. If I was as powerful as the Chosen One, something like that wouldn't have been so hard."

"Obi-Wan, listen to yourself." Qui-Gon moved closer to Obi-Wan, until his knees were touching his and placed his hands on either side of the younger man's cheeks. "You saved my life when I was far too gone to be saved, something that would have been nearly impossible for anyone else to do. I would not have survived if you weren't there. The wound was too great to be healed. You, also, changed the course of fate. The Force had to shift and change when it let me live. You made that possible. You have a much easier grasp on the Force then anyone I had ever seen, even when you were just thirteen years old. Search in yourself, young Padawan. What does the Force tell you?" He could clearly see that his Padawan was shaken and it hurt knowing he was the one that got Obi-Wan so off balance, but Obi-Wan needed to know. He had the right to know. Why? Why couldn't it have been anyone besides Obi-Wan? His heart felt heavy just thinking of his boy's future responsibilities. Obi-Wan did not deserve the life as the Chosen One. He should have a normal, happy life of a Jedi, negotiating a peace treaty on a planet not destroying the Sith.

Qui-Gon sighed when Obi-Wan didn't respond. He hadn't even moved, his eyes gazed distantly away from him. His face was hard, expressionless. "The injections you have been taking every month have something to do with this, little one. The liquid is some sort of solution that gives off an illusion that your Force signature is lower than it actually is. It is a way to hid you in plain view, to keep you safe from fallen Jedi's and the Sith. Yoda wanted to keep you, the Chosen One, safe from detection and let you live a normal life."

Much to his pain, Obi-Wan shook his hands off his cheeks and stood up. "I am not the Chosen One, Master!" he snapped. "I don't know why you are saying I am. I have much respect and love for you, Master, but…but I just can accept this. I am just an ordinary Jedi doing his duty for the Republic. Anakin is more equipped with the title and he is only a nine year old boy. For Force sake, he built a functional droid! At age nine! He is the first human to survive and win an actual podrace! He _built_ his own podracer! I am not that…that..." He sighed in frustration. "There is _nothing_ special about me!" There was a pause full of tension.

"Obi-Wan…" Qui-Gon said gently, realizing he was pushing his Padawan. "When we reach Coruscant, we can go see the Council. They can tell you more about it than myself and answer any questions. They know you are the Chosen One and..."

"Then they are wrong, too!" Obi-Wan snapped suddenly, interrupting Qui-Gon in mid-sentence. There was another brief moment of stunned silence. Obi-Wan looked bewildered; as if he couldn't believe he just said that and interrupted his Master. His eyes flickered around the room awkwardly before saying in a controlled tone, too controlled, "Now, if you excuse me, Master, I am going to go…talk to Skent."

Qui-Gon sighed and nodded his consent. They were far from being done with the conversation, but it was a lot of information to load on the younger man. The least Qui-Gon could do would be to allow Obi-Wan some time to think about it before pursuing the issue some more, if needs be. "You may go, Obi-Wan, but be back here before dinner. We'll walk down to the mess hall together." It was his way of making sure Obi-Wan ate something. If Qui-Gon was with him from the beginning to end, he would be able to keep an eye on the amount of food Obi-Wan puts in his mouth. Otherwise, after the conversation they just had, he was sure Obi-Wan would try his best not to put much food into his mouth.

He watched with a heavy heart as Obi-Wan left the room. He knew that he would return with his head bowed shamefully, asking for his forgiveness, but it didn't make it easier to know Obi-Wan felt it necessary to run from the conversation. Maybe it would be best not to see the Council on their return. There was no need to push the issue. Pushing it might threaten their relationship and that was the very last thing Qui-Gon wanted to do. If this one conversation pushed Obi-Wan to leave the room, he didn't want to know what will happen if he kept bringing up the topic.

Qui-Gon stood up, groaning when the bones in his knees cracked. He was getting old for this. It was moments like this he was glad he no longer had to chase after a young boy anymore. If he had ended up training Anakin, he had no idea how he would have done it. He had no clue how Yoda was going to do it. A youthful boy was a lot to handle for an old Jedi Master. He was suddenly glad that he didn't end up as Anakin's Master. Not to say he wouldn't have done it if he absolutely had to, but he was glad to have the calm, collected young man during moments when his age caught up with his bones.

* * *

><p>Obi-Wan sat on top of Skent's temporary desk, his hands clinching the edge of the desk tightly as he thought about what his Master had told him. He came straight there after their little discussion and he had told Skent all about it, venting off like Skent was a Mind Healer or Bant. Now that he was done, all he could do was sit there, feeling utterly drained and wallowing in self-pity, hating himself for yelling at his Master. Skent had sat quietly through the whole thing, his hands folded over a datapad. He knew his medical record was on that datapad. Skent was once again assessing his state of health when he came barging into the infirmary. The actual Healer of the ship had left for the mess hall almost the moment he had entered the room, maybe sensing Obi-Wan's need to talk to a trusted friend alone.<p>

He lifted his eyes from the white ground to gauge Skent's reaction. He didn't know what to expect. Skent ordering him to find Qui-Gon and send him to the Healer so he can determine if he was mentally sound or saying he shouldn't question his Master's authority? They were close enough guesses, but they didn't compare to Skent's actual reaction.

"What makes you think Qui-Gon is lying?" Skent asked calmly.

He shook his head. "I don't think he is intentionally lying to me! I believe he truly believes what he was telling me is the truth and that's what concerns me!"

"I see," Skent said with a nod. "And why can't it be the truth?" he asked.

Obi-Wan held back the groan. "Weren't you listening? I'm not strong enough, not powerful enough. I am not the Chosen One. I would know if I was, wouldn't I?" he asked rhetorically. "I'm just an average Jedi, doing average normal Jedi things."

"Is that what you are or what you want to be?"

Obi-Wan blinked in surprised, being unable to answer.

Skent shrugged his shoulders in a carefree way, not giving Obi-Wan time to answer. "Then continue to be an average normal Jedi. Don't try to change yourself or your views just because Qui-Gon says you are the Chosen One. Don't push yourself to try and please him by acting like you are more powerful then you actually are. Which…" he quickly said before Obi-Wan could protest. "…you are prone to do from time to time. No matter how many times you protest, Obi-Wan, you constantly seek Qui-Gon's approval and try to please him without seeing that he is already pleased with you. He wants you to be yourself." He paused as he gave Obi-Wan a look, challenging him to deny it. Obi-Wan wisely kept his mouth shut and Skent continued. "Prophesies are like visions, I believe," he said, getting right back on topic.

Obi-Wan gave him a curious look. "How?"

"The Force gives us visions for two reasons. One, so someone can change the course of the future, to make sure the vision doesn't happen. Or two, to prepare someone. They aren't meant to try and change it, but get mentally prepared for a death of a friend or a friend's sudden dangerous change of careers, etc. Most visions want to just prepare you. That is why when someone acts upon the vision, trying to change it, the mere fact they took action brought the vision to pass. Prophesies are like the same thing. Note, however, that there hadn't been many recorded prophesies and that I am going off my own assessment."

"Then, how do you think they are the same?" Obi-Wan asked again. He knew all about visions. He had had that lesson repeatedly from Yoda and Qui-Gon. Being more perceptive to the Unifying Force gave Obi-Wan many visions throughout his years and with it, came the lectures. However, he didn't know how they were the same thing as prophesies. Prophesies wasn't what he was familiar with, never being on the receiving end of one and, as Skent said, there hadn't been a lot of known prophesies over the years.

"True prophesies happen rather or not we are aware of them. You try and ignore a prophesy and it will end up coming true in the end anyways. You try and make the prophesy come true and it will. You might not even be aware there is a prophesy concerning an event or person and it will still come to pass. It has a habit of coming true no matter what you do, like a vision you aren't supposed to change. Keep in mind that it's my own assessment," Skent repeated as he leaned back in his chair. He shrugged his shoulders again. "Just don't fret about it, Obi-Wan. Just be yourself and don't let a prophesy burden your shoulders. If it is meant to happen it will. If you are the Chosen One then you are. If not, then you aren't. Don't let it bother you."

"Then why bother to tell me at all? That is if, _if_, I was the Chosen One, which I'm not. Why tell me if it won't change anything?" Obi-Wan asked. His hands started to relax their grip on the desk as the conversation continued.

"Would you rather he didn't tell you? Would you rather if he kept this belief to himself and not let you in?" Skent questioned back. "I mean, if you were the Chosen One, would you like to know that you were? Or would you rather if Qui-Gon kept this from you, a secret concerning yourself?"

Obi-Wan paused and thought about it before slowly shaking his head. "No. I would have liked to know, I suppose."

Skent nodded. "Good. Then, there is no reason for you to get snappy at your Master." Obi-Wan cringed as he remembered his attitude towards Qui-Gon. How will Qui-Gone ever forgive him for his attitude? Skent stood up and placed the datapad on the desk next to Obi-Wan. "Now, we were gone a lot longer than I thought we were going to be and, in the rush to get to Naboo, I left your injections at the Temple. I'm sure Qui-Gon has your spare with him?" he asked, changing the subject.

Obi-Wan nodded distantly, his mind still on what Qui-Gon and Skent told him. Qui-Gon was taught how to inject him years ago before they went on their first mission together. It was for cases where they were to be gone from the Temple for longer than a month. The reminder of the injection reminded Obi-Wan what Qui-Gon had just told him about it. For the first time in a very long time, Obi-Wan was tempted to ask Skent about it. But, the part that feared knowing the truth, prevent him from speaking out.

"You will need an injection real soon. Please make sure you inform him that you need it before we reach Coruscant when you go and speak to him." Skent gave him a look that said he better go speak to Qui-Gon now and apologize. Obi-Wan was planning on doing that anyway and hopped off the desk without complaint. "Don't worry, Obi-Wan. You know Qui-Gon just as well, maybe even better than I do. Do you really think he won't forgive you? I'm sure he understands and won't hold it against you."

Obi-Wan paused, realizing some of his fears must have broadcasted itself into the Force. "I know he most likely won't be angry, Skent, but…he might be disappointed in me. Disappointment is worst the anger. As a Jedi I shouldn't let my emotions…"

Skent placed a hand on his shoulder and Obi-Wan immediately stopped speaking. "Now I _know_ you need to speak to him if you think he would be disappointed that you got a little snappy. You're still a Padawan, Obi-Wan, not a Jedi Master…"

"A Senior Padawan whose Master believes is ready for his Trials already," Obi-Wan interrupted. "This will make him think differently." He blinked as his own words came to him. Wasn't that what he wanted? To remain with his Master a little bit longer and not become the youngest Jedi Knight in the Order? He mentally shook his head. There was a difference between having a Master believe you are ready for the Trials and doing the Trials. He was proud of himself that Qui-Gon believed him to be ready, but that didn't mean he wanted to do the Trials so early. He didn't want Qui-Gon to believe he was too young or inexperienced to do anything on a mission. Having Qui-Gon believe he was ready would give him a more equal status with his Master. He would be trusted to do things.

"Even Jedi Masters lose their cool once and awhile, Obi-Wan. You cannot tell me you never saw Qui-Gon get a little snappy," Skent said. "Surely you have been there when Qui-Gon is arguing with the Council. Someone usually losses their cool there, rather it is Qui-Gon or one of the Council Members," he said with amusement. Obi-Wan chuckled quietly and nodded, remembering some past incidents. "And I know you were awake the time Qui-Gon was arguing with me all those years ago when you were sick with that alien stomach bug." Obi-Wan nodded again with a faint smile. "There are two people he usually loses his cool around, Council Members and, when it comes to your health, Healers," Skent said with a faint smile.

He then sighed, suddenly seeming really serious. He sat back down on the chair and glanced at Obi-Wan, who was still standing by the desk. He looked away. "And you didn't see him when we thought we lost you. When he thought he lost you," He mentioned solemnly. His eyes gazed over in remembrance. "Such despair and grief. Worst then when he lost Xanatos." Obi-Wan wanted to ask, but the look on Skents face made him keep silent. Skent shook his head and brought himself back to the present. "He cares for you, Obi-Wan, a lot. He is not going to let a little snappy attitude destroy your relationship with him."

Obi-Wan listened to his words. For the most part, he knew Skent was right, but that small insecure part of him was still nervous at seeing a disappointment look on Qui-Gon's face. The part of him that would always fear seeing disappointment or anger in his Master's eyes. He tried to smile, but wasn't sure he succeed. "Thank you, Skent."

"It's what I'm here for," Skent said with an affectionate smile. "Now, scat, Obi-Wan. You have a master to talk to."

Obi-Wan left the room and walked down the quite corridor. There was low lighting on this part of the ship, giving the corridor an eerie look. The corridor was dim, empty, and quiet. The only sounds were his own footsteps against the metal floor. There weren't many people on the ship. Those that were on-board were off doing their jobs, making the corridors silent. With the infirmary doors closed, he couldn't even hear Skent. It gave Obi-Wan a lonely feeling, a sense that he was the only one on the ship. The illogical part of his mind feared he was the only one there; that something happened to the crew and the two other passengers.

A fear he never had before, at least this strongly, took him by surprise. He stopped in the middle of the corridor, bracing himself against the wall with his hand. He breathed heavily; his heart started pounding rapidly, his mind rushing with unfounded possibilities of what could have happened to Qui-Gon and the crew. He _knew_ he wasn't alone on the ship, but that illogical part was taking over once the seed was planted, growing to a full out panic. His legs shook and his hands shook as he tried to clear his head. He looked ahead but only seemed to see the long, lonely corridor stretch farther and farther away, becoming longer and longer. He closed his eyes before he became to dizzy. A sound passed his lips as he tensed. He tried to think logically, tried to let the Force fill him with relief, but it wasn't working. He was too tense, too frightened. He was panicking too much.

The Force…the training bond! He slammed down the mental shields he had put into place after his last discussion with Qui-Gon. He desperately searched for that light and strength brought to him by his bond with Qui-Gon. He found it easily enough. His Master wasn't far from him, maybe still in their sleeping quarters. He was still here. Obi-Wan wasn't alone. His Master sensed his desperate search and sent a feeling of reassurance and concern back to him. The warmth that filled Obi-Wan sent him sliding down the wall with relief. He sat there, leaning against the wall with his eyes closed, focusing on the open bond. His breathing calmed, so did his heart rate. He sensed his Master quickly heading his away and he couldn't have been any gladder. He never thought he would possibly act that way, so illogically over a mere thing. He really was a weak Jedi. Certainly not the Chosen One as his Master believed.

"Obi-Wan!"

He heard the heavy footsteps of his Master rushing towards him and forced his suddenly tired eyes opened. Qui-Gon knelt down next to him, his face looked worried. "Master…" Obi-Wan sighed in relief. He felt much better now that Qui-Gon was with him physically as well as mentally. He leaned his forehead against the cool interior of the ship and closed his eyes again. It felt good; the coolness against his warm forehead. A hand touched his temple softly, comfortingly. It was only then that Obi-Wan faintly realized his forehead was a little damp with sweat.

"Obi-Wan, what's wrong? I felt your distress. What happened?" Qui-Gon asked softly in concern.

He opened his eyes and turned his head to face his Master. "It's nothing, Master. I apologize for upsetting you," he said as he struggled to gain some composure. He sat up. "It was childish, really, Master."

"Obi-Wan, what I felt from you was far from a childish feeling. Please tell me what bothered you."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "It really was nothing to be concerned about, Master." Pathetic, pathetic, pathetic. He couldn't believe how childish and pitiful he felt right then. It was stupid and completely illogical. There were no facts supporting his misguided fear. He couldn't believe how pathetic he was. He was twenty-one years old, for Force sake. He was no longer a child needing someone to take care of him.

"Stop, Padawan!" Qui-Gon suddenly snapped. Obi-Wan jumped and glanced at him. His face was stern and there was a passionate fire in his eyes. "Stop calling yourself pathetic. You are far from being pathetic."

Confused how Qui-Gon knew he was thinking that, Obi-Wan checked his mental shields, only to realize in his haste to open up their bond again he had took down all of his shields, leaving him completely opened to any trained Force sensitive person to read his thoughts and feelings. He quickly put some of those shields back up and looked away from Qui-Gon.

"Obi-Wan, look at me." Obi-Wan kept his eyes down, feeling utterly ashamed and horrible. He didn't want to see the look on his Master's face. "Padawan, look at me," Qui-Gon ordered. Hearing the authority in Qui-Gon's voice, he slowly brought his eyes back up. Qui-Gon placed his hands on his cheeks and looked at him straight in the eye. "You are not pathetic. You have been through a lot, Obi-Wan. You are a strong young man. Now, tell me, little one, what happened? And don't tell me it was nothing," Qui-Gon said before Obi-Wan could get a single word out. "You are not, _not_ nothing to me, little one. Whatever fears you have, I will never think of you as pathetic because of them nor for your reaction when facing your fears."

Obi-Wan looked up and down the corridor, remembering his thoughts and feelings when he realized how lonely it felt, that there were no one else around, that he couldn't feel his Master's presence. "It was quiet, Master," he whispered. "I stepped out of the infirmary and the door closed behind me. There wasn't any sound. I had closed our bond on my side and I couldn't feel you. There was no one around. I…I…" He looked down in shame.

Qui-Gon placed a hand under his chin and gently but firmly brought his head back up. "Don't be ashamed," he said softly.

Obi-Wan gave him, what he was sure was a pitiful look. "You weren't there and I…I panicked. I felt so…alone. I'm sorry, Master. I know it was childish and that I had overacted."

"Don't, Padawan. It wasn't childish." Qui-Gon sighed. "Come, little one." He grabbed Obi-Wan by the shoulders and pulled him into his embrace. His arms wrapped around the smaller young man's body. Obi-Wan felt the warmth of the hug fill his body. He closed his eyes and coiled into his Master's chest. His head lay just above Qui-Gon's heart, once again hearing the smoothing pounding sound of the heartbeat. He felt Qui-Gon's chin just above his head. "I'm not going anywhere, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon whispered from above. It sounded very much like a promise. It gave Obi-Wan comfort.

He heard the door of the Infirmary swished opened from somewhere behind him, but he didn't move from his spot, didn't even bother to open his eyes. He felt Qui-Gon's chin slid across his head as the older man looked over. He felt Qui-Gon's chin tap the top of his head as he mouthed a short conversation with Skent before the Infirmary door swooshed shut again.

"Come, little one. Let's get you to our quarters. We will forgo our meal just this once. It looks to me like you need rest more the food right now," Qui-Gon said as he helped him to his feet.

"Yes, Master," Obi-Wan said absentmindedly, letting Qui-Gon support him.

* * *

><p>Qui-Gon sat in the mess hall with a half-eaten plate of food in front of him. Skent was slurping away at his soup across the table, completely involved with it. The room was filled with chatter as the crew took their break for meal and talked and laughed with their fellow crewmates. Qui-Gon was seated away from the Naboo crew members, at the far corner wall in a position to see the whole room. He was hoping for time to ponder his thoughts, but then Skent sat down across from him, asking concerned questions about Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon had skillfully managed to sway Skent away from the topic without the Jedi Healer's notice and it wasn't long after that that Skent got distracted with his food, finally, leaving Qui-Gon to his thoughts.<p>

His thoughts, understandably, centered completely on the young man currently sleeping in a Force seduce sleep in their quarters. Qui-Gon hadn't realize just how effected Obi-Wan was with the fight with the Sith and their close-to-death experience. It was a good thing the Council wouldn't Knight Obi-Wan just yet. Physically, Obi-Wan was getting better, healing extremely well and was back on his feet. Mentally, as Qui-Gon had just noticed, Obi-Wan was struggling to regain his balance. Nearly losing Qui-Gon had sparked a fear inside his young Padawan. It was the fear of being alone, being without his Master. Qui-Gon had no idea how to help Obi-Wan overcome the fear. Perhaps Obi-Wan should go to a Mind Healer, but his boy hated Healers of all sorts. Qui-Gon sighed inwardly and pushed the food around on his plate. However, Obi-Wan may not have a choice. A fear, like the one Obi-Wan had, must be overcome. It wasn't healthy in their job as Jedi. Perhaps Qui-Gon could request a month break without missions. He was sure the Council would grant him the request. He didn't ask that often and they, him and Obi-Wan, had been through a lot on this last mission.

"You never answered my question, Qui-Gon." Skent's voice pulled him from his thoughts. He glanced up with an expressionless face. Skent had apparently finished his soup. With the distraction out of the way, he was back to the topic Qui-Gon had avoided earlier. "How is Obi-Wan? What happened in the corridor?"

Qui-Gon inwardly sighed, knowing he couldn't try to sway Skent away from the topic for the second time. He might even catch on to what Qui-Gon was doing if he tried to sway him. "Obi-Wan will be fine, Skent. He seemed to be more effected with the fight against the Sith then we thought. I am thinking he will have to see a Mind Healer when we get back to the Temple," he said somberly. The thought that his apprentice needed a Mind Healer weighed heavily on his mind.

"You truly think that would be necessary, Qui-Gon? You know how much Obi-Wan hates going to the Healers, a Mind Healer would be worse."

Qui-Gon nodded as he gazed out at the gossiping crew still in the mess hall. Most of the crew members were leaving, returning back to their stations, but there still lingered a few at a table or two. "Obi-Wan has developed a fear that would need to be…faced before going on another mission. It would be too dangerous otherwise," he said. "He panicked when he was alone and couldn't feel my presence," he answered Skent's unasked question.

Skent sighed. "I was afraid of that. You two have the strongest bond I have ever seen. I would say I was surprised earlier when Obi-Wan seemed to show no…" He paused as he searched for the words to say. "…no physiological effects of your bond almost being severed. I feared what would have happened if you truly did die. To have that strong of a bond being suddenly severed could cause physiological damage. Usually one wouldn't have a problem if the other didn't die, but, as I said, you two have the strongest bond in my lifetime. Almost dying, in your case, would have been enough to shaken the bond to a degree that the affects would have been present."

Qui-Gon leaned back in his chair and nodded in thought. "I don't show any signs of being affected because of my age. Obi-Wan is much younger and more vulnerable." His guess was confirmed when Skent nodded. "Is there anything I can do for him now?"

"Be there for him, I suppose. Leave your bond open to him. Let him know you're there. I'm sorry. That's the best I can do. I'm a simple Healer not a Mind Healer," Skent said apologetically.

Qui-Gon smiled at him. "Your advice is sound, Skent, and I will make sure I follow it," he assured.

* * *

><p>When Qui-Gon woke up the second day of their travel, Obi-Wan was already awake and trying to mediate. It didn't look like he was having much success. He was kneeling on the ground next to the sleeper with his eyes closed, but his face was pulled back in frustration. He sighed loudly and opened his eyes. Qui-Gon was sure it was the information he told Obi-Wan yesterday and Obi-Wan's newly found fear that kept him from being able to mediate properly. From personal experience, Qui-Gon knew how frustrating it was to find yourself unable to find peace in meditating. "It looks to me that you need help, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon asked as he rolled himself out of the sleeper and sat up.<p>

Obi-Wan's eyes snapped to him. "Master! I didn't sense you were awake. Sorry." Qui-Gon was sure that if Obi-Wan hadn't been trained as a Jedi, his face would have flushed in embarrassment.

"It's alright, Obi-Wan. You looked preoccupied." Qui-Gon slid off the sleeper and knelt on the ground. He moved over to face his student. Obi-Wan averted his eyes. No doubt because of yesterday's mishap.

They faced each other for a tense silent moment before Obi-Wan spoke. "I'm sorry, Master, for yesterday. I didn't mean to show you any disrespect and I do appreciate you telling me what you believe to be true. However, I don't and can't accept it to be true. I deeply apologize for my attitude. Not agreeing with you shouldn't promote me to be disrespectful towards you," he said shamefully.

"Obi-Wan…" Qui-Gon waited until the younger man lifted his eyes up. He gave him a calm smile. "…I understand. I knew you wouldn't accept it. I had expected a reaction. There is no need to ask for forgiveness. However, if you want one anyway, little one, then you have it. I forgive you." He paused as he let Obi-Wan process his words. He waited for him to lift his eyes up. There was a light in his eyes that spoke of his gratitude for his Master's forgiveness. Qui-Gon smiled and patted Obi-Wan's knee. "Now, let me help you with your mediation," he said.

"Thank you, Master," Obi-Wan said.

"I am your Master still, Obi-Wan. It is my job to help you through your mediation," he said with a smile as he took his hand off Obi-Wan's knee.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "No, Master. I mean it. Thank you for everything," he said, his face opened to his emotion. It showed his deep, sincere gratitude for everything Qui-Gon had done in his life, not just now, but for _everything_; his understanding, his patience, his calming presence, the strength in his words, his teachings, everything.

Qui-Gon wanted to tell him that there was no need to thank him, that he was completely willing to teach him and help him through any problems, that he would always forgive him, but he knew that wasn't want Obi-Wan needed to hear. Not at that moment. He smiled at his boy, now a very capable young man, with sincere love. "You are welcome, little one."


	11. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_Fourteen Years Later_

Obi-Wan rubbed his beard as he paced in frustration and pain. There was another wave of pain in the Force before that, too, extinguished into nothing. He stopped his pacing and closed his eyes in his own emotional pain. Another Jedi that had escaped the first wave of the Purge was now one with the Force. He felt Anakin's anxiousness, restlessness, and guilt through the Force as well and it was distracted him from thinking. If it was possible, he would have requested Anakin to see a Mind Healer, like he had to all those years ago. Anakin's guilt seemed to be very strong and Obi-Wan couldn't help but worry about him. Obi-Wan mentally shook his head. His experiences with Mind Healers were tragic, at least in his twenty-one year old mind it was. Qui-Gon had to bribe him and push him to go to the Mind Healer. It took a year for the Mind Healer to declare him stable enough not to see her again. He couldn't put Anakin through that. What he needed was a friend. Obi-Wan opened his eyes and faced the Jedi Knight, who was sitting in the chair. "Anakin, it wasn't your fault," he said calmly.

Anakin snapped his head up, his eyes filled with self-accusation. "How could you say that, Obi-Wan? If it wasn't for me, Qui-Gon…" He closed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair. "How could you not blame me?" He shook his head. "I should have stayed put. I shouldn't have gone after Master Windu. If I hadn't gone after Master Windu, Qui-Gon wouldn't have gone after me. He would still be alive."

Obi-Wan sat down in the chair next to Anakin. "And who knows what would have happened if you didn't, Anakin. Qui-Gon still might have…died. As much as he hated to admit it, he was old and his health has been declining since the war started. He wouldn't have been able to hold his own against the clone troopers." Obi-Wan also hated to admit it. Not only was Qui-Gon physically old, in his seventies, but the Clone Wars had wounded him more than Obi-Wan had thought possible. Qui-Gon was openly against the war from the very beginning. He did not like the violence. Qui-Gon was a man of life, not death. He was full of the Living Force. He never killed unless he absolutely had too. He had always done his best to avoid taking a life, but then the Clone Wars happened. He had found out his own former Master was the leader of the Separatists. That had aged him more than physical aging could ever do. Obi-Wan would have thought him a living corpse if not for those rare moments they could sit down and talk, just the two of them, sometimes three when Anakin decided to join them. That light in him that Obi-Wan had always admired had dimmed during the war. There were rare times throughout the war that Obi-Wan, guiltily, thought that it may have been better if Qui-Gon had died on Naboo, a strong Jedi who still had his ideals and morals, who would have died for what he believed in. "And you might have died as well."

Anakin shook his head. "I don't think so, Master." Since Yoda was the Grand Master of the Council and couldn't go on so many missions, once Obi-Wan was Knighted, he had agreed to be his 'mission Master'. Anakin would go on missions with Obi-Wan, but train with Yoda when at the Jedi Temple. It was a system that seemed to work real well. It was not abnormal for Jedi Council Members with padawans to have another Jedi step in for missions. "Palpatine wanted me as his…apprentice. He wouldn't have killed me until he was sure I wouldn't turn. Where did he learn that Qui-Gon once thought I was the Chosen One?" he suddenly asked. "And how did you sense the…evil in him when no one else did?"

Obi-Wan shook his head and leaned back in the chair. "I didn't sense he was evil, Anakin. I just sensed…something off about him. I always had, since I first met him. I didn't trust him, but I didn't foresee he was an evil Sith Lord out to terminate every Jedi in existence. As for how I sensed that when no one else seemed to until it was too late…" He shook his head. "I don't know." He gave Anakin a look. "He knew Qui-Gon had once believed you to be the Chosen One?"

Anakin nodded as he glanced around the meeting room on Senator Bail Organa's ship, the _Sundered Heart_. "He believed I was the Chosen One. After I saw him kill…after he realized I wouldn't join him, he was going on about how weak I was for being the proposed Chosen One; how he thought I would have been stronger." He gave Obi-Wan a look. "I'm not, am I? The Chosen One, I mean?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "No, Anakin, I don't believe you are. Qui-Gon didn't either. He did, once, but…" He thought back on the conversation he had with Qui-Gon after the Naboo Invasion, when Qui-Gon told him he was the Chosen One. He shook his head. "…but was wrong."

The door opened and Yoda and Bail walked in. "Decided what to do now, we should," Yoda said as he sat down.

"How are the children?" Obi-Wan asked before Anakin could.

"Resting they are, with their mother," Yoda answered. "Strong in the Force, your children are, Padawan," he said to Anakin. The younger man flushed and looked down. No doubt, he heard the reprimand in his Master's voice at hiding such a large secret from him.

He looked up. "And Padmé? Is she still alright?"

"Your wife is healthy, but tired, Anakin," Bail answered. "Giving birth to twins exhausted her. I gave her the master chamber for her comfort. It looked like she needed it." Anakin sighed with relief.

"What are we going to do now, Master Yoda?" Obi-Wan asked, getting right back to the problem at hand.

"We fight back," Anakin exclaimed like it was the simplest thing in the world and he was questioning why Obi-Wan had to ask.

Obi-Wan gave him a look. "How, Anakin? We are the only ones left. Palpatine is too powerful for us to defeat at the moment."

"The longer we wait the stronger he gets, Obi-Wan," Anakin pointed out. "If we don't strike now, at his weakest, we might never be able too."

"His weakest, at the moment, is our weakest and he will be expecting our retaliation, which would put us at a disadvantage," Obi-Wan argued back calmly. "And you have a family now, Anakin. You have to take care of them as well. Fighting back now will put them in further danger."

"I see both of your points," Bail said interrupting whatever comment Anakin would have made. "But something will have to be done soon."

"Dangerous it is, to have so many Force sensitives in one spot," Yoda spoke up suddenly.

"Yoda's right, Anakin," Obi-Wan said turning back to Anakin sadly, knowing this would not be easy for the younger man. "Palpatine is Force sensitive, a trained Force sensitive. Having so many Force sensitive's in one spot would be a beacon to him. He'll find that bright spot easily enough if he is looking for it, and he will be looking for it, and…take care of it. It will be best having no more than two in one spot and that is only if it was far in the Outer Rim."

"What are you trying to say?" Anakin asked, his face hardened like stone.

"Force sensitive your children are, both of them," Yoda said. "Fight you want to, leave them you must."

"It would be best to send Padmé to the Outer Rim with your children and for you to…go someplace else. Odds are, Palpatine wouldn't sense them in the Outer Rim, but if you are with them…" Obi-Wan shook his head sadly. "…he might sense three bright Force sensitive's anywhere."

"Separate fast, we must, before sensing us, he does," Yoda said.

"We must decide quickly then," Bail said urgently.

Anakin looked down at the table and nodded stiffly. "I see your point," he said. He sighed. "I agree to do anything to keep my family safe, even if I can't be with them."

Obi-Wan clasped a hand on his shoulder in moral support, knowing it was probably one of the hardest decisions of his life. Anakin gave him a weak, appreciated smile.

"Too Tatooine, Padmé and the children would go," Yoda said. "Family you have there."

"Tatooine? That's my home planet, Master. Palpatine knows this. That would be the first place he looks," Anakin protested.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "He also knows you will never go back there. Once he hears you are another planet, he won't look there."

"I can easily start an underground rebellion with a few trusted Senators," Bail said. "Once we have several bases up and running you may stay there and help," he told the three Jedi.

"We will have to be in separate bases, using comlinks to communicate with each other," Obi-Wan said. "Until then, I believe I have the strength to hide my Force presence for a little while." It took energy to hide ones Force presence, but Obi-Wan had always been good at keeping his hidden for quite a while without tiring.

"Exile to Dagobah, I go, until resistance is ready," Yoda said.

"Anakin and I will take Padmé and the children to Tatooine before heading to Taris. We'll be able to blend in with the lower class there," Obi-Wan said.

"Taris?" Anakin questioned, surprised. He did not look pleased at going to that Outer Rim planet. Obi-Wan just nodded, offering up no farther explanations.

Bail nodded. "It's settled then." He stood and Anakin and Obi-Wan stood with him, only Yoda remained seated. "It will take a while to get some bases set up, but I'll comm you as soon as the first few are ready." He left the room and Anakin followed after him. Obi-Wan took a step to leave, but Yoda stopped him.

"Master Kenobi, wait a moment."

Obi-Wan sat back down, giving Yoda a curious look. "Yes, Master Yoda?"

"Training I have for you," Yoda said.

"Training?" Obi-Wan questioned.

"Learned the path to immortality, an old friend of ours has. Returned from the netherworld of the Force, he did." Yoda gave him a look. "You're late Master."

"Qui-Gon?" Obi-Wan asked in surprise. "But he…he just died a few days ago. How…?"

"Communicated with me last night, he did." A short pause. "Now go we must," Yoda said sliding off the chair before Obi-Wan could absorb the shocking information. He left the room, but Obi-Wan still remained seated.

Qui-Gon, his Master and father, was dead. Obi-Wan hadn't had the chance to mourn his passing yet with everything that had happened following his death by Palpatine's hand. He had felt the moment his life was taken from this existence. He was still on Utapau after taking care of General Grievous. Oh, the shock that went through him when Qui-Gon took his last breath! The pain in his heart when he realized what it meant and the confusion of why it happened, the guilt for not being there for his final moment. It was not long after that that his clone troopers turned their blasters to him, before he had a chance to mourn.

The doors of the room open again and Anakin poked his head in. "Coming, Master?" It seemed like he wasn't able to mourn now either.

Obi-Wan sighed and stood up. "Yes, Anakin. I'm coming, I'm coming."

* * *

><p><em>On Tatooine<em>

Like on most desert planets, nights were cold. Obi-Wan, though, couldn't feel it, not this night. This night, he had set aside to properly mourn the loss of his former Master. His mind was not focus on the chilly air, but on the fire of the funeral pyre, which kept him warm enough. There was no body on the pyre, for Qui-Gon's body was left in the Supreme Chancellor's office, where he had been killed. The funeral pyre was more of a symbol of Qui-Gon's death and Obi-Wan's own grief.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the one physical thing he had that would remind of his late Master, the black river rock from Qui-Gon's home world that his Master gave him on his thirteenth birthday. He held the small round rock in his hand, searching for some form of comfort. The smooth rock was warm and it had a slight hum radiating off of it. It was, after all, a Force sensitive rock.

"Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan turned his head. Anakin stood by his side, behind him was Padmé. She was holding the two, surprisingly quiet, children in each of her arms. She gave him a compassionate look. "Yes, Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I managed to grab this when I rushed out of the Chancellor's office," The younger man said, holding up a lightsaber. "I think you should have it. He would have wanted you to have it."

Obi-Wan slowly took the saber, holding almost reverently in his hands. "Qui-Gon's lightsaber..." he said in awe. He glanced back at Anakin with tears in his eyes. "Thank you, Anakin," he said sincerely. He stepped closer to the fire. "I can't burn the body. But I'll burn the next best thing," he said quietly. "Goodbye…" He paused. "…father." He threw the lightsaber into the fire and took a step back. If possible, the lightsabers are usually burned with the body, for a lightsaber is more than a weapon to a Jedi. It defines a Jedi's strength and mobility. A lightsaber was a Jedi's life. When the life of a Jedi is one with the Force, the lightsaber went with him or her.

The wind blew in from the east, with the wind came a sort of whispering sound. Obi-Wan lifted his head up and listened. "…_Obi-Wan, my son_…" He turned his head to face east, knowing Qui-Gon would not be there, but wishing and hoping he was. As suspected, there was nothing there but sand blowing in the breeze and sand dunes.

His heart aching, wishing what he heard was real and not coming from his head, he turned back to the fire.

* * *

><p><em>Twelve Years Later<em>

A crackling laughter filled the dimly lit space of the throne room. "Come now, Kenobi. Do you really think you can defeat me? Your precious Chosen One was unable too!" The flashes of light from the ongoing battle were seen from the large window behind the throne chair, but it barely did anything to bring more light into the room. The Emperor remained surrounded by shadows.

Obi-Wan, exhausted, but determined, rolled away from the Force lightening the Emperor sent his way. "Really, now? You got to tell me who this Chosen One is, because I haven't gotten the faintest idea," he breathed out as he raised his blue lightsaber to block another wave of Force lightening.

The black robed Emperor sneered at him. "Don't play dumb with me, Kenobi! You know fairly well who I am talking about. If Skywalker and Yoda couldn't defeat me, then you have no chance."

Obi-Wan managed to stand, his lightsaber at a defense position. "I rather try my luck, then to have you be Emperor for another second. Besides, whoever said Anakin was the Chosen One? Really, Palpatine, I would have thought you were smarter than that."

"Surely your _precious_ late Master told you all about his suspicion." Palpatine took a step down from perch next to the throne chair. His yellow Sith eyes narrowed from underneath his hood. "Or did he not trust you enough with his suspicions?" There was a certain tone in his voice that gave away his pleasure at the thought. Obi-Wan could just see the wheels turning in Palpatine's mind of how to use this information to try and turn him. Obi-Wan was not pleased.

Obi-Wan kept an eye on him, his body tensed, readying itself for an attack. He reached out into the Force and realized he would soon need to take down the shields surrounding his Force signature. It would give him more energy to focus on something else, like defenses against Palpatine's attack. Since he became a Knight, Skent had trusted him to keep his own Force signature hidden without the liquid substance. Obi-Wan would sometimes still use it anyway, that is, until the attack on the Temple years ago. He no longer had the liquid substance and had to use his own shields to hide his signature. "Oh, you mean, Qui-Gon's belief that Anakin was the Chosen One, a belief that only lasted, oh say,…four, five days. Maybe a week," he estimated. He nodded and smiled at Palpatine's rising anger. "Yes, Palpatine, Anakin isn't the Chosen One." He chuckled. "This whole time you believed you were trying to convince the most powerful Jedi to come to your side. Only to realize, you weren't."

His anger caused him to send another wave of lightening at him. In order to keep his strength on defending himself, Obi-Wan was forced to drop the shield around his Force signature. As soon as his shield was down, the lightening stopped. He was breathing heavily now, but refused to allow his exhaustion to distract him. For Force sake! Where was Anakin? He should have finished with those stormtroopers by now. Obi-Wan could really use the help.

The Emperor was staring at him. His Force presence touched his and Obi-Wan coiled back in disgust at the cold, dark feeling that brushed against him. "My, my, my, who would have thought?" The Sith Lord shook his head in…surprise? "Obi-Wan Kenobi. I should have known it would be you." He suddenly laughed, confusing Obi-Wan even more. "This makes such sense now. How else would you be able to defeat Darth Maul? And your skills as a negotiator have swayed many to your side. Such a way with words. I wouldn't have thought that would be the strength of the Chosen One."

Obi-Wan tensed up and his eyes narrowed in confusion. "What are you talking about, Palpatine?" He resisted the urge to look back towards the throne room doors. Where was Anakin? He could only keep Palpatine distracted by talk for so long. Though he was, surprisingly, finding it an easy task. In fact, he truly was curious to know what the former Supreme Chancellor was talking about.

"Oh, this truly is delightful. You don't even know. Somebody must have known to hide you from me. Yoda, most likely. All this time and he kept it a secret. I would have thought those 'honorable' Jedi would have told you something this big."

Obi-Wan resisted the need to roll his eyes at Palpatine's gleeful short speech. "Enough, Palpatine. Just tell me what you are going on about."

Palpatine stared at him as if he was debating rather or not to tell him. "You, my friend…" he said almost sarcastically. Obi-Wan didn't appreciate being called his friend, but didn't outwardly show his discomfort. "…are more powerful in the Force then you led me to believe." He closed his eyes as his Force signature brushed against Obi-Wan's again. Obi-Wan wrenched back from the cold, dark feeling. The Emperor opened his eyes and smiled that cocky smile of his. "I can't wait to extinguish that bright light burning inside you. Brighter than anything I ever saw. It will be quite the pleasant challenge, I'm sure."

Palpatine took a step towards him and Obi-Wan reacted without thought, physically jerking backwards to keep himself away from him. The Sith Lord chuckled when he saw this. "You haven't picked up what I was telling you, have you, Obi-Wan Kenobi? This whole time it was you. You are the Chosen One, the one I should have tried to turn, not Anakin Skywalker."

A memory came to Obi-Wan of his late Master. "_You, Obi-Wan Kenobi, are the Chosen One_." He shook his head. "You are wrong once again, Palpatine. You seem to have a habit of being wrong," he remarked, not feeling as confidant as he sounded. First his Master and now the Sith Lord? Did Palpatine somehow learn that his Master believed him to be the Chosen One? No, because Palpatine thought it was Anakin this whole time. It made him very uncomfortable. He couldn't be, just couldn't be.

Instead of feeling anger coming from the Sith Lord, Obi-Wan felt amusement, which didn't comfort him at all. "Of course, you would deny it, Kenobi. So modest. You don't even see the power you hold." Palpatine reached into his robes in pulled out his lightsaber. "I am quite anxious to see the Chosen One's skills in a real fight." Obi-Wan's stomach seemed to sink and his heart skipped a beat. He could no longer wait for Anakin to aid him. He was on his own. Palpatine switched on his red laser lightsaber.

Gathering up all the courage he could, Obi-Wan lifted his blue lightsaber up. He didn't doubt that he might die in this fight, but he had no other choice. He would die fighting for freedom and the Republic. He would die fighting for Qui-Gon, Skent, Bant, Yoda, and all those other Jedi that had been murdered because of him. He would die honorably and strong, firmly in the light. He would die for what he believed in. It would be the best way to die.

Palpatine attacked first. Obi-Wan raised his lightsaber to block the attack, his already sore muscles strained to uphold the powerful blow. He managed to throw off the red lightsaber and took a step back. Emperor Palpatine advanced towards him. "Come on, Chosen One. Let me see what you got." Palpatine sneered at him, his voice cracking and his yellow eyes flashed. Obi-Wan didn't have time to respond as he blocked another upward attack.

The fight was like a dance: step, step, block, step, attack, attack, step, step, block, step, step, attack, step, step, block. Obi-Wan was getting tired as he danced around the Emperor. He did not know how much longer he would be able to block the attacks. His arms were straining and his legs ached. His back hurt from getting Force pushed into the walls and slamming on to the floors. Several times he had the wind knocked out of him. It was only through the Force that he was able to stand back up and continue fighting, but he didn't know how much longer he would be able to rely on the Force if the fight didn't come to an end soon.

Obi-Wan yelled in pain when Palpatine managed to strike him in the legs. He was forced to the ground and winced. He stared at the dark figure as one of his hands desperately grasped the hilt of his lightsaber and the other hand was on his burning wound. He breathed heavily and was sweating. His heart wouldn't stop pounding powerfully in his chest.

Palpatine stood over him, triumphantly. "I must say, Kenobi. You fought better then Yoda did. Force rests his soul," he said almost sounding sarcastic. Obi-Wan glared at him as the memory of Yoda's death came to him. He was there the day, a few years ago, that Palpatine killed Yoda. It was almost as painful as Qui-Gon's death. "You are an excellent adversary. I would hate to kill you, but, regrettably, it must be done. You, I know, would never turn." He raised his lightsaber in the air. "Goodbye, Obi-Wan Kenobi!" He swung the lightsaber down. At the same time, Obi-Wan gathered all the strength he had left to swing his lightsaber across, cutting into Palpatine's leg. The Emperor yelled in pain as he was forced down to the ground.

Obi-Wan forced himself to his feet, ignoring the pain in his left leg. He Forced pushed Palpatine's lightsaber away from him and held his saber close to the kneeling Sith's neck. "You are under arrest, Palpatine." He spoke with strength he didn't physically feel. His eyes narrowed at the Sith.

"Well, Kenobi, you really are _special_," Palpatine sneered angrily. "But you should know better than try and arrest me. You better kill me now."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "I am not like you, Palpatine. I kill only in self-defense."

"Then defend this!"

Almost too late did Obi-Wan realize that Palpatine had slowly called his lightsaber back into his hand. He reacted quickly, without much thought. He brought his lightsaber down, just as Palpatine brought his lightsaber up. Two screams of pain filled the air as both reached their targets. The burning pain at Obi-Wan's side blinded him from the satisfaction of his lightsaber going into the Sith's heart. He fell onto the ground, screaming from the throbbing ache on his side. His vision blurred and all he could focus on was the pain and the shortness of breath. He could feel his life barely hanging on. A static wave seemed to be the only thing he could hear and he knew he was about to die. Obi-Wan eyes closed on their own.

A familiar voice broke through the static haze. "…_don't you die yet, Padawan…Anakin is almost here...hang on, little one…hang on…it's not your time yet_…"

"Massster…" Obi-Wan slurred out exhaustedly.

"…_yes, little one…I'm here…just hang on…Anakin is on his way…almost here_…_proud of you, little one…you did it…Palpatine is gone forever_…_you did it_…"

"I did it. I did it," Obi-Wan repeated quietly, glad it was over. "He's gone…"

"…_yes, my little one…you did it…so proud of you, son_…_stay, Obi-Wan…not your time…soon…not yet_…"

"Obi-Wan!" The sudden shout interrupted the voice's calming words. Someone landed beside him and hands pulled him onto someone's lap. "Obi-Wan! Master!" Someone's panicked voice came to his ears. He forced his eyes opened and stared at the familiar worried face of Anakin Skywalker. "Obi-Wan, I am so sorry. I should have gotten here sooner, but…but…oh, I am so sorry. You shouldn't have fought him alone. I…I…"

"Ana…Anakin, not…not your…fault," Obi-Wan managed to say. "Not…my time yet. Just need a…a little healing…that's all…tired…rest…now," he said as his eyes started to close again.

"No, Obi-Wan, stay awake! I'll start to heal you, but you must remain awake. Don't sle…" The rest of what Anakin was saying disappeared as Obi-Wan blacked out.

* * *

><p><em>A Week Later<em>

Obi-Wan touched his side careful, wincing when the light touch sent a wave of pain through him. He sighed and turned away from the celebration. After picking up Padmé and the twins on Tatooine, she had, naturally, wanted to return to Naboo to see her family. Word of the Emperors death, spread quickly and, by the time they made it to Naboo, the people was already celebrating. He didn't feel like joining the celebration. His mind was still going over the fight on Palpatine's starship. Even he had believed Obi-Wan was the Chosen One and Obi-Wan had been the one to kill the Sith Lord. He shook his head and walked farther away from Theed's main square were most of the celebration was taking place. No matter what, he did not believe himself to be the Chosen One. Maybe that was a false prophesy. It was possible. It was too old for anyone to remember where it came from. Yes. A false prophesy.

He soon found himself at the garden, the same garden where Qui-Gon had once taught him the lesson of attachment. Obi-Wan sat down on one of the benches, feeling very old. Was it really so long ago when Qui-Gon sat him down by a tree and said he loved him like a son? He couldn't believe just how long ago that was. So much had happened since then…the Clone Wars, the Jedi Purge, Qui-Gon's death, the end of democracy, the end of the Jedi Order, the battles for democracy and justice, and the final battle on the starship. So much since the Invasion of the Trade Confederation. He was nearing fifty now, but he sure felt older.

"Padawan…"

Obi-Wan glanced up and saw the blue Force ghost of his Master standing over him. He looked just like he did during the Naboo mission. He no longer looked the way he did when he died, old and feeble. He was once again the Master Obi-Wan had during his years as his apprentice. "Master," he greeted.

Qui-Gon sat down on the bench next to him and smiled at him. "You have made me proud, little one. You will be able to live the rest of your life happily."

"I miss you, Master."

"I miss you too, Obi-Wan. I'll be waiting for the day when you join me, but that won't happen for several more years."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "I don't think I have the strength to wait that long, Master. I feel so tired of this life."

"You are strong, Obi-Wan. I know you'll make it. There are only happy things for you now. No more fighting Siths. Help Anakin train Luke. Help restart the Jedi Order. That will keep you going," Qui-Gon said as he placed a hand on Obi-Wan's cheek. Obi-Wan couldn't feel the warmth of a hand, but he was able to feel a vibration on his cheek where the hand was. It comforted him all the same. "Goodbye, my little one. I'll be watching over you. Always."

"Uncle Ben! Uncle Ben!" a young voice called to him from a distance.

Obi-Wan turned and saw Luke Skywalker running towards him. He turned back to Qui-Gon to see he had gone. Obi-Wan sighed. "Goodbye, Master," he said softly before turning to greet the twelve year old boy with a smile. "Why, hello there, Luke. How are you doing today?" he asked as soon as Luke reached him.

"I'm good, Uncle Ben. Dad was looking for you. He wanted…" Luke grabbed his hand as he was talking, pulling Obi-Wan to his feet. "…and Leia wanted to ask you…"

Obi-Wan smiled at the energized boy and let himself get pulled away from the garden. Yes. He decided. Maybe he could live a few years more. It would certainly be interesting training a boy like Luke Skywalker.

**THE END**


End file.
